Salvar el Oniwaban-Shû
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Makimachi Misao no quiere quedarse soltera para siempre, por eso cuando por error accepta el reto de Itsuka Goro de tener un heredero se lanza a la búsqueda de marido. Pero ¿qué pasa con Aoshi? ¿Lo aceptará sin más?
1. Prólogo

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**Prólogo**

Misao arrancó sus _kunai_ del tronco del árbol que había estado usando como blanco, su técnica había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Siempre había tenido buena puntería, pero ahora gestionaba mejor su fuerza lo que hacía que sus ataques se tradujeran en gravísimas heridas. Habría deseado que Aoshi la entrenase como había prometido hacer, pero siempre acababa dándole largas, así que había acabado renunciando y se había dedicado a observarle entrenar. No era lo ideal, pero gracias a aquello había mejorado bastante.

Y, aunque había mejorado y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello, también se sentía afortunada de haber tenido que participar en pocas batallas reales. Ahora que la tenían en cuenta y la respetaban como Okashira se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba hecha para la parte más sádica y violenta de lo que significaba ser ninja. Era consciente de que siempre había sido una chiquilla repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro, con energía y determinación, pero eso de herir de gravedad o tener que matar a alguien era algo que la superaba.

Miró el cielo teñido de rojo del sol poniente y suspiró. Se le había ido el día de fiesta entre lanzamientos de _kunai_ y prácticas de _kenpô_. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con ella? Hasta no hacía tanto sus días de fiesta se iban entre risas, travesuras por la ciudad y actividades idiotas con sus amigos, ¿cuándo había empezado a cambiar de aquella manera? Tal vez Okina tenía razón y se estaba haciendo mayor.

Puso morros y fulminó el suelo con la mirada, ¡y una mierda! Ella no pensaba convertirse en una adulta aburrida que consagra su vida a beber té y criticar a las vecinas mientras se dedica a tener hijos como si de una coneja se tratase. Además, para tener hijos antes tendría que haber un hombre interesado en ella, pero evidentemente no pensaba casarse con el primero que se lo propusiera, no quería acabar con un viejo verde decrépito y siendo una desgraciada para el resto de su vida.

No, claro que no.

Pero lo cierto era que los únicos que le prestaban atención en ese sentido eran los viejos verdes que se paseaban por Kyôto y que llenaban el Aoi-ya cada vez que ella atendía las mesas. ¡Ah! Estaba condenada a no conocer el amor correspondido. Se había mentalizado, o algo así. Aoshi no se interesaba en ella como mujer, vale, pues qué podía hacerle.

Frunció el ceño y la imagen de un viejo verde estirado en su cama guiñándole un ojo le invadió la mente, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¡Por más cosas sexys que hagas no conseguirás nada! —le gritó a aquella imagen grotesca que intentaba seducirla dentro de su propia cabeza.

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

¡Oh, mierda! Aquella voz, tenía que ser justamente él quien se la encontrase comportándose como una loca.

Se giró dibujando una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Le hablaba a una ardilla, Aoshi-sama.

El ninja enarcó una ceja.

—¿Una ardilla?

—Sí, lleva horas intentando que le dé comida —soltó moviendo las manos con gracia intentando hacer creíbles sus palabras—, la muy testaruda no se quiere rendir.

—Ya —replicó él permitiéndole salirse con la suya y no dar explicaciones coherentes—. ¿Entrenabas?

—Sí, un poco, por si a Saitô se le ocurre mandarme a otra misión suicida.

—No tienes porqué aceptar misiones de Saitô.

Misao se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer, además me sirve de entrenamiento.

La palabra "entrenamiento" se clavó cual _kunai_ en la espalda de Aoshi, le había prometido entrenarla y al final había acabado dándole excusas para no hacerlo. El motivo era tan estúpido que se avergonzaba de ello como si tuviera cinco años y se hubiese meado en la cama.

—En fin... como sea. Si no practico creo que acabaré convirtiéndome en una inútil incapaz de acertar un blanco a dos pasos de distancia.

—Eso es ridículo.

La muchacha le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras guardaba de manera mecánica los _kunai_ entre su ropa.

—Si no me hubiera dedicado a entrenar por mi cuenta no sabría ni cómo diablos se coge un _tantô_. —Lanzó un bufido exasperado al aire—. Es desesperante, ¿sabe?

»Ya sé que no tengo pinta de ninja, que no he nacido en la época correcta, que no estamos en guerra, que no tengo un cuerpo de escándalo con el que atraer a los hombres, pero ese no es motivo para dejarme plantada como una idiota esperando que alguien decida enseñarme a hacer algo...

—No necesitas atraer a ningún hombre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Misao que le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada.

—No quiero ser una anciana solterona.

Aoshi hubiera pagado para que alguien lanzase un ataque sorpresa y poder huir de aquello. Él se refería a que no necesitaba atraer a ningún hombre del modo en que lo hacía una _kunoich_i, no a aquello.

—No tienes que serlo.

—Ya, claro...

—Volvamos a casa, Misao.

Asintió consciente que se sentía incómodo hablando de aquello, si apenas era capaz de asumir que ya era una adulta al cien por cien. ¡Oh, diablos! Que ella era un ser humano con sentimientos y esas cosas que convierten en "humana" a una persona, tenía sueños, aspiraciones, deseos, necesidades...

—Creía que hoy tenía que ir a Otsu —pronunció cambiando de tema.

—Se ha cancelado.

—Ah, vaya...

Misao suspiró. A veces la desesperaba aquella falta de palabras, especialmente cuando no sabía cómo llenar el vacío con cháchara insulsa.

—Ha llegado un mensaje de Urawa —anunció el ninja—. Itsuka ha solicitado una reunión con la Okashira.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si nunca ha querido relacionarse conmigo!

—Está obligado a hacerlo.

Misao miró al suelo, no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que reunirse con un viejo idiota que la había tachado de 'mocosa ridícula roba títulos'.

—No importa cuánto se oponga a ti —continuó Aoshi—. El clan al completo te ha aprobado como Okashira, si sigue oponiéndose acabará en conflicto con el resto.

—Pero...

—En esta época no se necesita el mismo tipo de experiencia que era necesaria antes de Meiji —prosiguió impidiéndole la réplica—. Nosotros ya hemos quedado obsoletos en ese sentido. En cambio, tú, eres la que mejor adaptada está a la situación actual.

»Tienes el conocimiento necesario para reconducir el Oniwaban-shû hacía las necesidades actuales. Las grandes guerras han finalizado.

»Además, cuentas con el respeto del sector más joven, ya que comprendes que quieran formar una familia y les das una alternativa en vez de expulsarles del clan como se hacía en mi época.

Misao le miró sorprendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón aporreándole las costillas. Estaba alabando su trabajo, y parecía estarlo haciendo sinceramente.

—Puede que seas la mejor Okashira que haya tenido nunca el Oni —finalizó.

—¡No me tome el pelo! —exclamó avergonzada.

—No lo hago. Cuando me enfrenté a Himura en la mansión de Shishiô —dijo pronunciándose por primera vez sobre lo acontecido en aquella franja temporal que iba desde la muerte de Han'nya y los demás hasta su regreso a casa—. Me dijo que te habías autoproclamado la Okashira.

—¿Se lo dijo?

El ninja asintió.

—Le contesté que no me gustaba que lo hubieras hecho.

—Uh...

—Pero que estarías a la altura. Y lo estás.

—Logrará que me ponga roja —replicó la _kunoichi_ tapándose la cara porque en realidad hacía rato que lo estaba.

Aoshi depositó la mano sobre la cabeza de su protegida y acarició su pelo con suavidad.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Misao.

—Gracias —susurró.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, aunque nunca se lo dijese en voz alta.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! ¿Fic nuevo? Sí, fic nuevo. Con este fic he participado en el NaNoWriMo, y, contra todo pronóstico, he logrado escribir las 50.000 del mínimo, de hecho, las he superado. El fic está completo, aunque sigue siendo un borrador, por lo que se aceptan correcciones. Subiré un capítulo cada domingo. Estoy bastante ilusionada con este proyecto porque he podido moverme en una temática que se ajusta más a la mía, aunque no deja de ser un fic romántico. Espero que lo disfrutéis de principio a fin. Un abrazo a todos._


	2. 1

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**1**

Misao refunfuñó mientras Okon anudaba el _obi_ a su espalda.

—Compórtate como una señorita, Misao.

—Odio los kimonos.

—No seas niña.

La pequeña Okashira se giró poniendo morros y ojitos de corderito.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —replicó Okon apretando el nudo sin piedad hasta casi cortarle la respiración—. Así que déjate de caritas suplicantes.

—No es justo...

—Yo no soy ninguno de los chicos, soy inmune a tu carita de niña buena.

La Comadreja bufó resignada. Estaba muy nerviosa y la incomodidad que le provocaba el kimono no la ayudaba a calmarse.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que diga el vejestorio?

—Un poco —admitió. Allí nadie soportaba a aquel hombre mezquino—. No entiendo por qué, de repente, quiere hablar conmigo.

—El poder —replicó Okon acabando de adecentarla—. Seas consciente o no, eres poderosa y el poder atrae a los hombres como el fuego a una polilla.

Misao frunció el ceño, poderosa ¿ella? Si lo más emocionante que hacía era cocinar y servir mesas sin prenderle fuego al Aoi-ya. Okon le propinó una colleja.

—Eres la Okashira, idiota, ¿o es que lo has olvidado?

—No, pero...

—Aoshi se enfadaría si te viese dudar tanto.

Se frotó la nuca distraída, no se sentía nada poderosa, aunque Okon tenía razón, el Okashira tenía el poder sobre el resto de los _shinobi_ del clan.

—Dime, Okon ¿crees que soy una buena Okashira?

—Tienes tus propios métodos, no sigues ninguna regla y eres un caos —soltó encarándola—. Pero eres justa, compresiva y capaz. Así que sal ahí y aplasta a ese vejestorio pervertido, ¿de acuerdo?

Misao asintió con una sonrisa, llena de energía de nuevo. Aoshi tendía a suavizar las cosas cuando hablaba con ella, Okon, en cambio, era más directa y clara y eso la hacía sentir reconfortada.

Acompañada de su compañera recorrió la distancia que separaba su habitación de la sala de reuniones del asentamiento de Kyôto. Su amiga se arrodilló y deslizó el _shoji_ permitiendo la entrada de la Okashira. Misao siempre se sentía incómoda con aquello, para ella sus compañeros del Aoi-ya eran iguales, no soportaba que se arrodillasen en su presencia cuando había una reunión.

Ahogando un suspiro, que habría quedado fuera de lugar, caminó, como flotando, hasta el cojín de seda roja que, tiempo atrás, había pertenecido a Aoshi y que ahora le pertenecía a ella. Su tutor la miró con un brillo diferente en los ojos, últimamente siempre la miraba de aquel modo extraño e indescifrable que Misao era incapaz de comprender.

Tomó asiento con elegancia y el hombre frente a ellos le dedicó una educada reverencia.

—Bienvenido a Aoi-ya, Itsuka-san.

—Okashira.

La mirada de aquel hombre se había desviado a Aoshi, la palabra Okashira iba dirigida a él y no a ella. El muy maldito, ya estaba otra vez ninguneándola, si no tuviese que hacer el papelito de persona madura, impasible e inalterable le habría lanzado todos los _kunai_ del Aoi-ya, y puede que los _shuriken_ también.

Miró de reojo a su tutor, allí inmóvil, como una bella estatua que respira y sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. No iba a permitir que aquel imbécil la pusiese en evidencia.

—¿Con qué motivo me ha convocado? —preguntó tajante, pero cordial.

—Como bien sabrá, Okashira —pronunció y de nuevo su mirada se clavaba en la impasible de Aoshi—, los tiempos están cambiando a pasos agigantados. Hoy en día las necesidades de la sociedad en la que vivimos nos relegan a un plano totalmente secundario.

»Los ninja ya no somos tan necesarios como lo éramos antes y eso nos convierte en algo que está condenado a desaparecer.

Y dicho esto dibujó una sonrisa torcida, los rostros de Okina y Aoshi permanecieron inexpresivos. Misao tragándose las ganas de lanzarle algo a la cabeza, clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de aquel hombre frente a ella, si había ido hasta allí sólo para eso podría habérselo ahorrado y haberle enviado una carta.

—Que los tiempos y las necesidades cambien no nos condena a la extinción —rebatió Misao.

—Esa afirmación es muy inocente de su parte, Okashira.

Se tragó al replica, le había faltado al respeto de un modo lo suficientemente educado como para impedirle echárselo en cara. Le estaba provocando, Misao era totalmente consciente de ello y por eso se contuvo.

—El Oniwaban-shû siempre se ha caracterizado por su capacidad para adaptarse y superar todos los retos a los que ha debido enfrentarse.

Aoshi la miró de reojo, satisfecho y orgulloso, su actitud era perfecta. Le maravillaba cómo aquella muchacha alocada e impulsiva era capaz de cambiar su actitud para convertirse en una auténtica Okashira.

—Aunque nos adaptemos, eso no soluciona el problema base.

—¿Cuál es ese problema base al que hace referencia? —preguntó Misao con seriedad.

—El Oniwaban-shû está condenado porque no hay nadie para sacarlo adelante.

—No le comprendo —musitó Misao mirando al anciano de ojos negros y crueles, cómo demonios no iba a haber nadie para sacarlo adelante si había tantos guerreros en activo.

—Lo que está diciendo, Okashira, es que en el Oniwaban-shû hace mucho que no entra sangre nueva —apuntó Okina dando un énfasis especial a "sangre nueva" que Misao no supo descifrar.

—Bueno, podríamos reclutar a gente nueva —replicó la joven Okashira reprimiendo las ganas de aflojarse el _obi_ del kimono y chillar—. Ya se ha hecho otras veces.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pero los tiempos están cambiando, la juventud ya no desea convertirse en ninja. Hemos perdido nuestro encanto de antaño. Los ninjas estamos condenados a evaporarnos entre las sombras, ya no se nos necesita como antes —pronunció Itsuka con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Misao que sentía que, si volvía a repetir el discurso de los tiempos y las sombras, iba a acabársele la paciencia y le patearía el trasero—. Estamos en un período de paz, ahora quienes presentan batalla son los ejércitos y estos ya no requieren nuestros servicios, tienen sus propios sistemas de espionaje.

»Somos sombras que se pierden en el tiempo, es así y cuanto antes lo asuma mejor.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó—. Nosotros somos un clan ninja activo, tenemos suficiente trabajo para mantenernos al pie del cañón, de hecho, si cerrásemos el Aoi-ya tendríamos suficientes fondos para seguir viviendo gracias a nuestro trabajo de espionaje.

Itsuka Goro asintió con una mirada sombría, había esperado una defensa apasionada por parte del antiguo Okashira y del viejo Okina y en cambio le presentaba batalla la mocosa que se había autoproclamado Okashira, eso le hacía sentir sumamente decepcionado.

—Bien, eso es cierto, pero vuestra solvencia no soluciona el principal problema. No hay sangre joven. Y, sobre todo, no hay un heredero.

Misao abrió la boca para preguntar a qué demonios se refería con lo del heredero, pero volvió a cerrarla. Seguramente era una de esas cosas que nadie se había molestado en explicarle y que la harían quedar como una idiota delante de aquel vejestorio desagradable.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —soltó alzando la barbilla.

Sintió como el ambiente de aquella pequeña reunión cambiaba radicalmente, Okina y Aoshi se habían puesto tensos e Itsuka parecía furioso con ella.

«¡Oh, mierda! Ya he dicho algo que no debía» pensó sintiéndose idiota y desdichada a partes iguales. Un momento, no era culpa suya, era culpa de su abuelo y de su tutor por no explicarle las cosas y esperar que por inspiración divina llegasen a su cerebro.

—En ese caso, me gustará verlo, pero ya sabe cómo funcionan las cosas, tiene que contar con el visto bueno de todo el clan.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien. —Itsuka le dedicó una sonrisa torcida—. Me gustará ver a su heredero, Okashira —finalizó con cierta sorna en su voz, dedicándole por primera vez el título de Okashira.

El anciano se levantó y abandonó la sala de reuniones envuelto en un aura siniestra, sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Esperaba realmente que fracasase en la labor de reclutar a gente nueva? ¿Tan estúpida e incapaz la consideraba? ¿En serio? Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

—¿Es que has perdido la razón? —exclamó Okina cuyas manos se cerraron en torno a sus hombros y la zarandeó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes a qué cojones te has ofrecido?

La muchacha trató de contestar, pero empezaba a marearse con tanto zarandeo. No entendía nada. ¡Oh, joder! Estaba furioso. Esta vez parecía dispuesto a matarla.

Las manos de Aoshi se cerraron en torno a las muñecas del viejo Okina obligándole a soltarla, la sostuvo con cariño hasta que se le hubo pasado el mareo y entonces le habló:

—Misao, le has dicho que tendrás un heredero.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que tenía fácil solución.

—Eres la Okashira, tonta, el heredero tienes que darlo tú —espetó Okina temblando.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué demonios no me has avisado?

—¡Porque eres la Okashira! ¡No puedo interrumpirte!

—¡Pues haberme atizado con el cojín en la cabeza!

—¡Agredir al Okashira es una condena a muerte!

—Basta —siseó Aoshi tratando de calmar el ambiente, que esos dos discutieran no iba a solucionar nada—. No tienes que hacerlo, Misao. El Oniwaban-shû desaparecerá, pero el Aoi-ya seguirá.

La joven ninja miró a su tutor con dolor. Ella no quería que el Oniwaban-shû desapareciera, no por ella ni por el resto de sus compañeros, no quería que desapareciera por Aoshi. Ese clan lo significaba todo para él, lo había entregado prácticamente todo por él y no era justo.

Muy bien. Vale. De acuerdo. A hacer puñetas todo. Decisión tomada.

—Pues lo haré —declaró con la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

—Necesitarás un marido —le lanzó Okina con seriedad.

—Pues me buscaré uno —bufó empecinada.

—Pero no puede ser uno cualquiera, tiene que aprobarlo el clan por mayoría.

—¡No fastidies! —se lamentó Misao.

Estaba dispuesta a ceder en eso de casarse sin amor, de hecho, tenía un candidato, eran amigos, él la quería y ella sentía algo por él; no le amaba, pero le gustaba lo suficiente como para ser capaz de tragarse el orgullo y hacerlo.

—Supongo que entiendes que tendría que ser un ninja, alguien del clan, alguien que cuente con el beneplácito de todos.

La comadreja miró estupefacta a su abuelo, eso lo complicaba todo.

De nuevo un coro de ancianos en paños menores empezaron a hacerle gestos sexys tratando de seducirla en su propia cabeza. ¡Kami! Todavía acabaría casada con un viejo verde y siendo una desgraciada. Un escalofrío la recorrió, sacudió la cabeza y las manos para hacerlos huir.

¡Un momento! También estaban Shiro y Kuro ¡claro! Ellos eran jóvenes, pero... si se casase con Shiro Omasu no se lo perdonaría en la vida y era más que probable que la matase de la manera más cruel y violenta posible. En cuanto a Kuro, era Kuro, no podía pensar en él como nada más que un hermano mayor grandullón y encantadoramente torpe.

—Siempre podéis casaros vosotros dos —dejó caer el anciano como si nada.

Misao abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, miró a su abuelo, que evidentemente había perdido la poca cordura que tenía, y después giró lentamente a mirar a Aoshi que permanecía impertérrito. ¡Oh, Kami! Ni siquiera había reaccionado, como si no le hubieran dicho nada, seguro que si le hubiesen ofrecido un té habría respondido con más entusiasmo.

—Ya sé que es muy pesada, algo tonta y muy grosera, pero...

—¡Oye! —gruñó ofendida tironeando del endiablo _obi_ que parecía haberse estrechado sobre su cintura sin previo aviso para asfixiarla—. ¡No soy tonta!

—Pero pesada y grosera sí, ¿no? —soltó el anciano haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus artríticos dedos.

—¡Serás...!

Misao se puso en pie de un brinco dispuesta estrangular a su abuelo, Aoshi cazó el extremo del _obi_ que, a base de tirones, había logrado desabrocharse y que amenazaba con aflojarse del todo y dejar caer el kimono al suelo y tiró de él logrando que Misao girara sobre sí misma, cual peonza, un par de veces hasta perder el equilibrio y acabar ridículamente sentada sobre el regazo de su tutor-amor de su vida.

—Basta, no eres ni tonta ni pesada —siseó Aoshi negándose a pronunciarse sobre el calificativo de "grosera", porque lo era, y podía serlo mucho.

—Pero grosera sí —canturreó el viejo.

—Nenji —dijo con semejante tono gélido que el anciano se estremeció de pies a cabeza sin remedio.

Las manos de Aoshi ataron un nudo flojo e improvisado en aquel _obi_ huidizo y después la hizo moverse para que se sentara frente a él, como cuando era una niña y trataba de hacerla cambiar de opinión, cosa que lograba en tan pocas ocasiones que era un mero dato anecdótico.

—Misao, no sacrifiques tu futuro por algo que está condenado a desaparecer desde el primer año de Meiji.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó estampando las manos en el suelo y acercando su rostro ofendido al del ninja, el kimono entreabierto dejó ver el vendaje que le cubría los pechos, Aoshi desvió su mirada azul a la cara del viejo que parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo con aquella situación—. No pienso dejar morir el Oniwaban-shû porque un vejestorio amargado piense que puede burlarse de mí por ser una mujer.

—Angelito, un poco amargado está, pero no es tan viejo, pobre Aoshi, qué cosas le dices.

Con una venita palpitándole en la frente, la más joven del Oniwaban-shû, se giró lentamente hasta ver a su anciano benefactor con la ira brillando en sus ojos verdes.

—¡Tómatelo en serio!

Y por segunda vez consecutiva se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, se llevó las manos al pecho con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos ¡su pobre y anciano corazón ya no estaba para esos sustos!

—Encontraré un marido que le guste a ese tipo odioso.

—Aoshi le gusta, puedes casarte con él.

Misao miró intensamente al anciano, ahora que la ira se había evaporado ya no daba miedo.

—No —soltó con vehemencia.

—¿No? —inquirió Okina mirando por encima del hombro de su nieta como la cara del ninja perdía el color.

—Ya me has oído. No.

La joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con el ceño fruncido tratando de ocultar el motivo por el que decía que no. Estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguien que no la amase, a sacrificar sus sentimientos por el bien de su amado clan, a condenarse a una vida sin amor sólo por cumplir; pero no estaba dispuesta a casarse con el hombre al que amaba sin que él la amase.

No quería condenar a su amado a quedar atado a ella, a privarle de dar con una mujer que lograra fundir el hielo tras el que se ocultaba su corazón de ninja, una mujer que triunfara allí donde ella había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Se puso en pie con el kimono flojo y el extremo del _obi_ casi arrastrando por el suelo.

—Lo conseguiré —rezongó con un aura encendida de determinación rodeándola.

Y dicho esto abandonó la sala de reuniones remangándose los bajos del kimono de un modo nada femenino ni elegante, pero curiosamente atractivo.

—Es idiota —bufó Okina.

—No lo es —replicó Aoshi antes de seguir los pasos de su protegida.

—Y tú también lo eres.

Par de idiotas.

El anciano negó con la cabeza recordando una surrealista conversación acontecida un año atrás:

_Se había encerrado a primera hora de la mañana esquivando sus quehaceres en el hostal, porque estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Y si asomaba su anciana cabeza por el restaurante su amada nietecita le pondría a trabajar sin piedad._

_Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron saltar su corazón con terror, sintió el _ki _de la persona que había al otro lado y se relajó, él no le obligaría a trabajar, al menos eso esperaba._

—_Okina._

—_Adelante._

_El imponente ex-Okashira cruzó la puerta del pequeño despacho en el que el anciano se encerraba cuando fingía hacer cosas de provecho y trabajar._

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

_Le contestó el silencio, aquel hombre y su desesperante falta de palabras. Okina frunció el ceño, Aoshi estaba todavía más raro de lo que era habitual en él y eso daba bastante miedo, porque era bastante impredecible en ese sentido._

—_Me preocupa._

_El anciano estuvo a punto de lanzarle el tintero a la cabeza. Muy bien, le preocupaba algo, fantástico, muy interesante... lástima que él no pudiese leer la mente de la gente, porque entonces podría saber qué demonios podía preocupar a semejante ninja idiota._

—_Ajá —soltó esperando que captase el "no soy adivino, idiota" que encerraba._

—_Misao._

—_¿Te preocupa Misao?_

_Aoshi asintió a aquella pregunta. ¡Oh, Kami! Podría apiadarse de él y darle un poco más de información, que él ya era un pobre ancianito a las puertas de la muerte, pero ya se veía batallando para arrancarle las jodidas palabras de su maldita garganta._

—_¿Y por qué te preocupa?_

—_Su edad._

_Veintiún años no era una edad por la que preocuparse especialmente. Era una edad para hacer locuras, pero estaba seguro de que, Misao, ya las había hecho todas, había tenido una amplia franja de edad para hacerlo viajando por todo el jodido país en busca de aquel idiota. De hecho, Misao, era la persona por la que menos debería preocuparse ya que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse ella solita y enfrentarse a lo que fuese._

—_Bueno, bueno —soltó meneando la mano con gracia—, todos crecemos, es ley de vida._

—_No es eso._

_Okina frenó sus ganas de darse cabezazos contra la mesa para noquearse a sí mismo y librarse así de aquella tortura estúpida. Cada día le sacaba más y más de sus casillas el tener que mantener una conversación con él. Aoshi siempre había sido parco en palabras y muy celoso de su intimidad, todos sus instructores se habían encargado de modelarle así, incluido él._

—_No está casada._

—_No, no lo está —reafirmó el anciano con un punto de desesperación en la voz—. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que no se haya casado?_

_Por un instante, Okina, juraría haber visto un destello de agonía en aquellos ojos azules y fríos._

—_¿Quieres buscarle marido? ¿Quieres que se lo busque yo?_

_Y tras formular aquella pregunta por primera vez, desde que era sólo un niño empezando su aprendizaje de ninja, Okina, logró leer su expresión. Boqueó tontamente sintiendo que el mundo entero giraba sobre sí mismo al recibir aquel golpe directo de realidad._

—_¡No me digas! —exclamó medio mareado por aquella revelación—. ¡Te has enamorado de ella!_

_Antes de lograr una confirmación verbal el ninja se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado allí plantado con su parquedad de palabras y su halo de misterio._

Okina asintió, solo en la sala de reuniones, tras la fuga de su nietecita y el mutis de Aoshi. Oh, sí, aquella revelación había sido muy chocante y ahora que ya había superado el duro golpe y querido ayudar le surgía una enemiga sorprendente.

Había creído que se volvería loca de alegría al darle la opción de casarse con Aoshi, la negativa le había roto todos los esquemas. Y al parecer también había roto algo dentro de Aoshi ¡se había puesto tan pálido que parecía que iba a desmayarse! ¿Debería explicarle lo que sentía Misao por él? Se mesó la barba con los ojos cerrados, ¡al diablo! Un poco de sufrimiento le iría bien a aquel imbécil. Misao había padecido durante todos aquellos años, era justicia poética, así que por el momento guardaría silencio y dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban.

El aura de determinación de Misao se colaba por todas las rendijas del Aoi-ya, la muchacha que era un derroche de energía andante, se metió en su habitación y se deshizo del kimono sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Cuando estaba en aquel estado ninguno de sus compañeros osaba a acercarse a ella por si acaso acababan siendo arrastrados a hacer algo que no quisieran. Lástima que Aoshi no fuera uno de sus temerosos camaradas.

Tan concentrada estaba refunfuñando cosas malsonantes que no se percató de que tenía compañía hasta que lo oyó moverse bruscamente, armando tanto ruido que parecía mentira que aquel hombre fuese el causante. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó tontamente con las manos, lanzó un grito avergonzado y cerró el _shoji_ con fuerza.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el ninja en mitad del desierto pasillo. ¡Qué demonios! No lo lamentaba, pero no iba a decirle lo contrario—. Volveré más tarde.

Misao deslizó la puerta y asomó la cabeza con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—De-deme un minuto.

El ninja asintió mirándola de reojo. Ella volvió a cerrar, oyó el frufrú de la tela sobre su piel, para cuando ella volvió a abrir él ya se había recompuesto y su expresión distante volvía a dibujarse en sus rasgos.

—Pase.

Aoshi se adentró en aquella habitación con prudencia. Verla con sus ropajes de siempre le regalaba una sensación de calma.

—Usted dirá.

—Esto es una locura, Misao. Casarte sólo para salvar el Oniwaban-shû y únicamente porque Itsuka lo ha dicho.

—He tomado una decisión —replicó ella—. Además, tengo edad para casarme. Ya le dije que no quiero ser una solterona.

—Aún y así ¿no preferirías casarte con alguien a quien amases?

Las mejillas de Misao volvieron a incendiarse. ¡Claro que lo prefería! ¿Cómo no iba a preferirlo? Llevaba toda la vida soñando con ello, sin embargo, debía asumir que nunca lograría casarse con el hombre al que amaba, al menos no por amor, y si no era por amor no quería casarse con él.

—El hombre al que yo amo —soltó la joven ignorando la punzada de dolor que acababa de sentir el hombre frente a ella—, no me corresponderá jamás, él me ve como a una niña y creo que siempre me verá así.

—Ese hombre debe ser realmente estúpido —pronunció con tono neutro.

—No lo es —contestó ella sonriéndole con ternura—. Simplemente le cuesta asumir que he crecido.

Aoshi enarcó una ceja. Punto número uno de su lista mental: descubrir quién era semejante imbécil y explicarle un par de cositas, a la vieja usanza.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—No se trata de lo que usted quiera —soltó tratando de sonar amable, porque tenía la sensación de que la vergüenza le hacía hablar como una antipática—. Se trata de lo que debo y quiero hacer.

¡Oh Kami! ¿Y si la desafiase para recuperar el título de Okashira? Así Misao no... así no tendría que hacer aquello que él no quería que hiciese. Sonaba fantástico. Cruel, pero fantástico.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —preguntó incómoda. Aoshi se había ido inclinando hacia delante y su ceño se había fruncido, era lo más parecido a una expresión de enfado que le había visto en muchísimos años.

—Pensaba.

«Pues parecía que quisiera matarme...» pensó la muchacha llevándose la mano al pecho, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

—Quiero que te lo pienses muy bien —dijo desechando la idea de arrebatarle el título—. Tómate, como mínimo, un par de meses. No lo hagas en caliente.

—¿Por qué le importa tanto? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad, jamás habría imaginado que a Aoshi pudiese preocuparle con quién se casase.

Porque la quería, pero no podía decirle eso, no quería complicárselo todavía más.

—Porque no quiero que acabes siendo una desgraciada.

Aoshi abandonó aquella habitación dejando a su joven protegida sentada en el suelo, sin entender nada y sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquello.

º º º

Mientras Misao trataba de ordenar sus ideas el resto cuchicheaba sobre lo ocurrido en aquella reunión. Aunque todos coincidían en que casarse era una buena idea el obstáculo de un pretendiente aprobado por el clan les incomodaba.

—Aoshi no la dejará hacerlo —soltó Okon mordisqueando una galleta—. Da igual a quien elija Misao, le pondrá mil y una pegas para que no se case.

—No creo que le importe con quien se case mientras no deje de ser la Okashira —replicó Shiro.

—Créeme, a Aoshi le importa mucho más de lo que parece.

Misao y Okon eran las dos personas que mejor conocían al antiguo Okashira, junto con Okina, por eso ninguno de ellos solía poner en duda lo que dijesen. Sin embargo, la afirmación de Okon les parecía tan poco lógica que no podían creerla.

—Ese hombre es de hielo, por mucho que la acogiese siendo una niña, no creo que sienta nada especial por ella —musitó Omasu calentándose las manos con la taza de té—. No digo que no la aprecie, pero...

—Pero no la quiere —finalizó Shiro.

Okon soltó un bufido.

—No puedo asegurar que esté enamorado de Misao —les dijo con seriedad—, pero sí que la quiere y que le gusta, aunque sea un poco.

—Okon, ¿seguro que no son tus ganas de que ocurra las que te hacen ver cosas que no existen?

—Os digo que la quiere, conozco a Aoshi, sé cómo mira a las cosas y a las personas que quiere.

—Ojalá tengas razón —siseó Omasu.

—De todos modos —interrumpió Kuro—, Okina me dijo que Misao ha rechazado la opción de casarse con Aoshi.

Los tres Oni alzaron la mirada atónitos, aquello no había llegado a sus oídos.

—¿Que Miso qué?

—Ha rechazado a Aoshi —repitió el ninja.

—¡Imposible! Si el mundo de esa idiota gira entorno a Aoshi —espetó Okon incrédula.

Si Misao se estaba saboteando a sí misma la cosa pintaba mal. Necesitaban un plan para que la vida de su joven compañera no se convirtiera en un infierno.

º º º

Suspiró, acurrucada en su futón sintiéndose miserable dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la idea de casarse. Con quién podría casarse, no conocía a muchos guerreros que pudiesen contar con el favor del cerdo de Itsuka. No sabía a quién podía pedirle ayuda, Aoshi no era una opción, y Okina seguramente seguiría insistiendo para que se casase con Aoshi.

—Maldita sea —refunfuño tapándose con la manta hasta las orejas.

¿A quién recurrir? ¿Conocía a alguien lo suficientemente viejo como para poder ayudarla? Frunció el ceño concentrándose al máximo en toda la gente del clan que conocía...

—¡Oshige-san!

Por supuesto, la vieja doctora del Oniwaban-shû, llevaba en activo tantos años como Okina, por lo que conocía a los _shinobi_ más relevantes e influyentes. Ella la ayudaría, seguro.

Salió de debajo de la manta y abandonó el cuarto sin molestarse en cambiar su _yukata_ por ropa de calle, a esas horas era poco probable que se encontrase a alguien por la calle, y tampoco estaría mucho rato fuera. Con sigilo saltó al tejado del Aoi-ya y después al del edificio más cercano. Hacía frío, su aliento se condensó en una nubecilla. Avanzó con cuidado hasta la casa de la anciana y se coló por una de las ventanas de la planta de arriba. Se quedó inmóvil, aguardando oír algún movimiento, pero no ocurrió.

—Oshige-san, soy Misao —susurró.

—Asaltar la casa de una anciana de madrugada puede ser peligroso, joven Okashira. —La voz de la mujer sonó demasiado cerca de ella, oyó el sonido de un _tantô_ al ser enfundado, Misao no permitió que se le notase que la había asustado—. ¿Qué te trae por mi hogar a estas horas? ¿Hay alguna emergencia médica?

—Ah... no. Yo... necesito su ayuda, Oshige-san.

La doctora la analizó saliendo de entre las sombras de la habitación con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Debe de ser muy importante si has venido ataviada con ropas de cama. —Las mejillas de Misao se encendieron—. Pasa, prepararé un poco de té.

Siguió a la anciana hasta la cocina y tomó asiento nerviosa, quizá se había dejado llevar demasiado y debería de haber esperado a que amaneciese, debería pensar más las cosas antes de hacerlas.

—Y bien, Okashira, ¿en qué puede ayudarle esta pobre anciana? —preguntó dejando una humeante taza frente a ella.

—Siento mucho haber venido a estas horas.

—Tranquila, chiquilla, soy vieja, duermo poco.

Misao dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda y creo que usted es la persona más adecuada.

—Te escucho.

—Verá... me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a encontrar a miembros masculinos del clan solteros y que sean bien considerados.

La anciana parpadeó sorprendida, puesto que, a pesar de ser la Okashira, Misao no era el tipo de persona a la que le preocupase la reputación.

—¿Es que ha ocurrido algo, Okashira?

Misao movió las manos nerviosa.

—No, es curiosidad... como Okashira debería saber esas cosas y...

—Eso es algo que podrías preguntarle a Nenji o a Aoshi.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ellos son hombres y...

—¿Por qué solteros? El estatus civil de un _shinobi_ nunca ha sido importante.

—Bueno yo...

—Entiendo —replicó bebiéndose el té—. Te haré la lista de hombres que deseas y la llevaré mañana al Aoi-ya. Acábese el té y vuelva a la cama joven Okashira.

Había entendido su dilema, aunque no se lo dijese claramente. Misao se bebió el té caliente sintiéndose algo menos miserable.

—Gracias, Oshige-san —susurró poniéndose en pie—. Siento la intromisión nocturna.

—No importa.

La anciana la observó salir por la ventana con la misma agilidad con la que había entrado.

Reputados hombres solteros... Oshige se encogió de hombros, para qué quería esa niña una lista teniendo a Aoshi bajo su propio techo.

Cuando Misao saltó al tejado del edificio adyacente al del Aoi-ya vio a Aoshi con los brazos cruzados, mirándola serio. Se quedó quieta, dudando, ¿estaba enfadado? Saltó a su lado tiritando de frío, pensando en lo conveniente que hubiera sido coger un _haori_ antes de salir, él la observó.

—Buenas noches, Aoshi-sama.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—No podía dormir —siseó sorprendida por la pregunta de su tutor.

—No deberías pasearte de madrugada en _yukata_ y sin nada con lo que abrigarte.

Entonces no estaba enfadado con ella por haber salido sola de madrugada y sin decir nada, sólo estaba molesto por que no se había abrigado. Era un poco estúpido, pero se sintió más relajada.

—Tiene razón, así que voy a volver a la cama y a meterme debajo de la manta.

—Misao. —La muchacha le miró con atención—. Buenas noches.

Misao se limitó a pasar por su lado y saltar al interior del edificio. Aoshi suspiró decepcionado solo en el tejado, no había sido capaz de pedirle a Misao que se casase con él.

La joven Okashira se arrebujó con la manta y trató de dormir en vano. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y parecía que se sumiría en el mundo onírico un ninja sin rostro se dibujaba tras sus párpados para exigirle que fuese su esposa. Renunció a dormir, prendió su lámpara de aceite y pasó lo que restaba de noche leyendo.

Cuando salió de su cuarto el desayuno ya estaba servido y Oshige la esperaba sorbiendo té. Misao le pidió que la acompañase al despacho y encargó a Omasu que les llevase té y algo para comer.

—Gracias por venir Oshige-san.

—No me lo agradezcas, parecía importante así que te he traído esto —musitó la anciana tendiéndole un papel pulcramente doblado que Misao tomó al instante—. No hay muchos hombres que cumplan con tus requisitos y que sean jóvenes.

—Gracias, de verdad.

No le había pedido que fuesen jóvenes, pero la mujer había comprendido para qué necesitaba aquella lista realmente.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Buenas! Vamos con el primer capítulo, empieza el lío. Nuestra Misao tiene que casarse para lograr mantener vivo el Oniwaban-shû, pero no quiere casarse con Aoshi, así que ha pedido ayuda a Oshige para saber qué hombre pueden ser sus candidatos. ¿Conseguirá Aoshi sacarle la idea de la cabeza? ¿Acabará Misao renunciando? ¿Okina hará algo de utilidad?  
Nos leemos el domingo diecinueve de enero,_

_º º º_

_**Alina:**__ ¡Hola! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado.  
__**Persefomina:**__ Hola, me habría gustado que tu review fuese sobre este fic (que parece que ni te has molestado en leer) y no sobre otro, pero te contestaré: "Lobos" es un fic que está en reedición tal y como pone en el resumen del mismo. Si quieres hablar de ello tienes muchos métodos para hacerlo, podrías haberme mandado un DM y te habría contestado encantada._


	3. 2

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**Meditar**

Aoshi había salido del Aoi-ya antes de que saliera el sol, le costaba estar encerrado entre aquellas paredes mientras Misao se empeñaba en destrozar su vida por un maldito clan ninja. Se encerró en el templo como hacía antes, buscando alivio y consuelo en la meditación. Quería alejar su mente de todo.

Para Aoshi aquella semana, desde la llegada de Itsuka, pareció alargarse en el tiempo, cruel y sin piedad, cada minuto parecía ser una hora. Cada hora un día. Cada día una semana...

Algo, en lo más profundo de su ser, dolía y no había nada que lograse aliviar aquel dolor.

Cuando Okina descubrió que quería casarse con Misao se planteó la idea de marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Hacerla sufrir no era algo que quisiera repetir, tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de volver a separarse de ella.

Cambió de posición, le dolía el trasero. Los pájaros piaban con alegría celebrando la llegada de la primavera y la leve subida de las temperaturas. Él gruñía maldiciendo su suerte.

Inspiró hondo y se concentró en lo que le había llevado hasta el templo. Deseaba meditar, poner en orden sus ideas. Centrarse de nuevo. Encontrarse a sí mismo o en su defecto perder la cordura.

Reflexionar.

Cuando era un niño lo único que deseaba era ser aceptado por el Okashira. Había nacido dentro del Oniwaban-shû, y desde bien pequeño había ansiado hacerse un hueco entre todos aquellos guerreros que tanto admiraba, y de entre ellos, acercarse al que más fascinación le producía. El Okashira con su carácter abierto y sin dobleces que tan inusual era entre los _shinobi_, un hombre que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba y sentía —como su nieta—, un hombre con una técnica de combate impresionante cargada de puntos débiles fortalecida con sus habilidades con el _kenpô_ y su inteligencia.

Sí, él deseaba ser el guerrero perfecto, el ninja perfecto, la sombra mejor camuflada. Y por eso mismo renunció a ser un niño y a sus emociones. Porque debía hacerlo si quería aquello de verdad.

No jugó, no se relajó, no lloró... tampoco rió. Simplemente practicó y practicó, luchó, entrenó y se superó a sí mismo. Se rompió los huesos cientos de veces, huesos que lanzaban punzantes protestas cuando cambiaba el tiempo bruscamente. Pero a él no le importaba, estaba decidido a lograr su meta.

Sacrificarse por ser un gran guerrero no le suponía ningún inconveniente. Sacrificarse por su sueño.

Y lo logró.

Llegó a ser el mejor _shinobi_ del Oniwaban-shû, fue el hombre de confianza del Okashira siendo aún un niño, aprendió sus técnicas y se empapó de su conocimiento. El joven Aoshi de diez años ya no podía llegar más alto, tampoco lo deseaba, estaba justo dónde deseaba estar, al lado de su admirado Okashira.

Y entonces nació la pequeña Misao que siempre le arrastraba a un mundo lleno de emociones y sentimientos, un mundo que Aoshi no quería pisar pero que pisaba sólo por verla reír y sonreír. Verla con sus mofletes tiernamente pintados de rojo. Aquel pequeño e hiperactivo dolor de cabeza que siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle jugar a cualquier tontería como si fuese un chiquillo en vez de un entrenado asesino.

Se separó de ella para proteger el castillo de Edô y lo hizo bien, reclutó a guerreros nuevos que recibieron la aprobación del Okashira. Y su renuncia a los sentimientos volvió a ser saboteada por aquella niñita ruidosa y caprichosa.

¿Por qué demonios lo arrastraba a un mundo lleno de luz si él no era más que una sombra? Misao era ya, por aquel entonces, el astro más brillante de todo el Oniwaban-shû.

Él era una sombra y quería seguir siéndolo.

Entonces el Okashira murió y la línea familiar truncada de los Makimachi desembocaba en una niña que todavía no había cumplido los cinco años. El caos estalló entre las filas del Oniwaban-shû. ¿Quién se pondría al mando del clan si la heredera oficial apenas sabía vestirse sola? Para Aoshi se convirtió en su principal problema, no por la guerra de poder, sino por la seguridad de aquella niña.

Las voces de los guerreros más antiguos se alzaron en favor del viejo Kashiwazaki Nenji, conocido como Okina, pero aquel hombre no estaba interesado y delegó el cargo en él. Aoshi, con quince años, se convirtió en el Okashira más joven de la historia del Oniwaban-shû.

Tuvo miedo, él jamás aspiró a ser Okashira, aquella responsabilidad la consideraba demasiado grande para una sombra como él. No se sentía a la altura y no quería comprobar si algún día podría estarlo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo Misao, arrastrándolo a un mundo diferente.

Tomó el cargo y declaró que aquella niña, ruidosa, vivaracha y grosera sería su protegida. Lo hizo por el simple hecho de no querer perderla, porque algo que brillaba con aquella intensidad se le hacía tan necesario como el aire que respiraba. Misao era el ancla que le mantenía estable en aquel mundo.

El tiempo que pasó siendo el Okashira instalado en el asentamiento de Kyôto fue, seguramente, el más feliz de su vida. Salía a luchar, a espiar, a cumplir con sus quehaceres de _shinobi_ y regresaba para perderse en el mundo de luz que le regalaba su protegida.

Pero su mundo idílico se quebró, el Oniwaban-shû estaba en crisis, la era Meiji estaba acabando con ellos. Los ninjas abandonaban el clan para formar familias, para tomar cargos en el gobierno o entre las fuerzas policiales y Aoshi temió que todo se derrumbase como un castillo de cartas. Movió sus hilos para dar con una solución. Y la encontró, la peor solución que podría haber encontrado. Con aquello había demostrado cuán estúpido podía llegar a ser. Arrastró a sus hombres hasta las garras de Takeda Kanryû y a sus turbios negocios.

Abandonó a su pequeña protegida y partió con sus hombres a Tokyô.

Sin Misao las sombras lo engulleron, perdió gran parte de su humanidad. Beshimi fue el más perjudicado por su cambio de actitud, Beshimi que no era un ninja sobresaliente en el combate, Beshimi que era un experto en venenos de todo tipo y procedencia. Siempre acababa arrinconándolo por sus fracasos, metiéndole el miedo en el cuerpo, amenazando con eliminarle, sin piedad. Beshimi que había sido un gran punto de apoyo en sus inicios como ninja, el hombrecillo extraño que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de medicina y venenos.

Sí, había sido un ser despreciable, un hombre mezquino y sin corazón.

Les había arrastrado hasta aquel horrendo lugar y a causa de su estupidez sus hombres habían muerto. Beshimi, Han'nya, Shikijô y Hyottoko dieron sus vidas para salvar la suya.

Él no merecía ser salvado.

Juró vengarse de Battôsai, aunque él no era el culpable de su estupidez, y recuperar el honor de sus hombres. Se sumió en una espiral de odio y desesperación. El odio le consumía y cegaba.

Deambuló como un alma en pena. Danzó con la locura. Se hundió en la tristeza. Se ahogó en la culpa.

Obtendría el título de más fuerte. Mataría a Battôsai. Vivió para eso en exclusiva, fortaleciendo su cuerpo a base de entrenar sin apenas descanso.

Se unió a Shishio Makoto. Su segunda grandísima estupidez. Porque estaba tan cegado que no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo patética que era aquella alianza.

Se enfrentó a Okina en aquella cabaña perdida en mitad del bosque de bambú, destrozó su cuerpo, hiriéndole sin piedad, cortando con sus _kodachi_ y su frialdad el anciano cuerpo del que un día fue su maestro. Y al alzar la vista allí estaba ella con su cuerpo delgado y frágil, su trenza ondeando y las mejillas pintadas de rojo a causa de la carrera que le había robado el aliento.

No pudo alzar sus armas contra ella, aquel universo lleno de vida resquebrajaba su gélida coraza, sintió como su calor se filtraba por las grietas del hielo que cubría su alma. Pasó por su lado, sin mirarla, ignorándola, borrándola de su mundo. Pero ella le llamó, sin lágrimas, con voz firme y serena. Y él le contestó con un frío «piérdete. No vuelvas a presentarte ante mí», tras decirlo su corazón se estrujó. Lo ignoró. Obvió el intenso dolor. Y la dejó allí, sola, rodeada de sangre y el hedor de la muerte. Fue al Aoi-ya, su antiguo hogar, y amenazó a sus compañeros.

Más tarde luchó contra Himura. Un Himura que no estaba dispuesto a desenvainar su _sakabatô_, así que él le obligó a hacerlo. Lucharon. No sólo con sus espadas sino también con las palabras. Lo que consideró estúpido parloteo fue lo que le derrotó.

Himura tenía razón, su cuerpo se había fortalecido pero su corazón, su espíritu, se había vuelto tan débil que cualquier golpe podría hacerlo añicos. Sin embargo, no fue el comprender que sus hombres se habían convertido en una excusa para convertirse en un _shura_. No fue aquel golpe de la cruda realidad lo que le derrotó, fue la mención a aquella persona.

Misao.

La que había abandonado siendo una niña. La que había dejado en el bosque con el cuerpo destrozado, entre la vida y la muerte, de Okina.

Misao se había autoproclamado Okashira. Lo haría bien, él lo sabía, tenía fe ciega en ella. Era fuerte. Lo haría bien.

Y entonces le dijo que había llorado al prometer llevarle de vuelta y algo dentro de él encontró consuelo, porque a pesar de todo a Misao seguía importándole.

Reaccionó. Volvió a aquel mundo al que ella le arrastraba. Un mundo en que una sonrisa era más poderosa que un arma.

Retomó la lucha y aceptó gustoso la derrota. Ser derrotado, pero tener la opción de regresar al único hogar que había conocido, los bracitos de Misao que siempre le recibían con amor sin importar lo que hubiera hecho.

Ayudó a su nuevo camarada a ganar tiempo para derrotar a Shishio, se sintió orgulloso y reconfortado al poder hacerlo. Reparar en parte el mal que había hecho alivió parte de su pesar.

Tras hacerlo caer, caminó junto a Sanosuke que cargaba al inconsciente Himura, recorriendo las calles de la hermosa y clásica Kyôto. Se percató de que, tras cada esquina, se ocultaba un recuerdo, un pedacito de su vida olvidada hacía demasiados años. Sabía que si cerrase los ojos hallaría el camino sin equivocarse una sola vez, sin chocar contra nada.

Nervioso y muerto de miedo, siguió caminando.

La silueta de sus compañeros se dibujó frente a sus ojos, entre las ligeras volutas de humo del intento fallido de quemar toda la ciudad. Delante de las ruinas los Oni y los amigos de Himura.

Y ella.

Les dedicó una reverencia. A ellos. A Misao. Que gritó su nombre y corrió a abrazarle.

Su Misao que le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, pronunciando su nombre cientos de veces, sin soltarle, temblando. Llenándole de luz y de ganas de vivir. Y aunque ella no lo sabía, él, estuvo a punto de llorar porque comprendió la magnitud de su estupidez. Con cuánta fuerza la había necesitado, cuánto la había echado de menos.

Su pequeña Misao. No, la Okashira. Porque, aunque le arrebató el título, lo cierto es que lo hacía bien.

Sintiéndose indigno se encerró en el templo a meditar sobre todo lo que había hecho, ella permaneció a su lado, incansable, luchando para arrancarlo de aquel lugar y llevarle de nuevo a un mundo lleno de humanidad. Recordándole que, pese a todo, los miembros del Oniwaban-shû eran su familia y que ella le quería.

Acabó cediendo a su deseo, visitando menos el templo, permaneciendo más tiempo en el Aoi-ya, silencioso, meditando, pero velando por Misao. Juró no volver a luchar. Abandonar las armas y dedicarse a una vida normal y pacífica, hasta que apareció Yukishiro Enishi.

La acompañó a Tokyō, aunque Okina no se lo hubiera pedido lo habría hecho, el temor a que le ocurriese algo terrible por el camino le ahogaba. Viajar con Misao era fácil, no bajaba nunca el ritmo, no se quejaba, se movía con una agilidad pasmosa y respetaba su incapacidad para hablar. Agradecía que Misao le aceptase tal y como era.

La muerte de Kamiya Kaoru les golpeó nada más llegar. Miró a su protegida esperando que llorase, pero le sorprendió haciendo reaccionar a Yahiko, relatándole lo que debían hacer con el diario que habían llevado hasta allí. Se mantuvo firme, alegre, sin flaquear, llena de esa energía que parecía no tener fin.

Pero lloró, estando sola, cuando creyó que nadie podía oírle. Pero él la oyó, llevaba horas esperando a que se desmoronase. No lo soportaba.

Se agarró a la posibilidad de que aquel cadáver fuese un muñeco y les arrastró, de madrugada, hasta a aquella tumba para comprobarlo. Frente al cuerpo su coraza se resquebrajó y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba el nombre de su amiga. Si se había equivocado no se perdonaría jamás haberla expuesto a aquella grotesca imagen.

No se equivocó, era una sofisticadísima muñeca.

Y arrancó el plan para sacar a Himura del fondo del pozo en el que se hundía. La estrategia para derrotar a Enishi y recuperar a Kamiya.

Mientras luchaba contra Suzaku y oía a Misao de fondo, preocupada por la facilidad con la que copiaba sus técnicas, comprendió que no quería que sufriese a causa de él. Así que, dejó de jugar con él, borrándole de la cara aquella sonrisa prepotente. Porque muchos creían que sus habilidades se limitaban a la esgrima, olvidaban que él era un ninja, no un samurái.

Para cuando recuperaron a Kamiya y derrotaron a Enishi sólo le quedaba el convencimiento de que, Misao, en algún momento indeterminado había dejado de ser su _hermanita_ para convertirse en la mujer a la que amaba. No había encontrado el modo de decírselo con palabras, por lo que la invitó a ir al cementerio improvisado donde yacían sus hombres para darles una sepultura digna. No había sido la mejor manera de demostrar un afecto al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero era lo mejor que podía hacerlo.

Echando la vista atrás podía ver la magnitud de sus crímenes. Crímenes perdonados, pero que le convertían en un ser indigno.

—No tengo derecho —musitó.

—¿Derecho a qué?

Aoshi se giró. Misao estaba de pie detrás suyo, con una manta sobre los hombros y una bandeja entre las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No ha venido en todo el día, pensé que tendría hambre...

¿En todo el día? Miró tras ella, la noche asomaba, una noche oscura y fría de luna nueva. Misao se arrodilló a su lado dejando la bandeja junto a él.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres pasadas.

Aoshi parpadeó. Era lo suficientemente viejo como para haberse pasado todo el día meditando sobre su estupidez.

Misao se quitó la manta de los hombros y la colocó sobre los de él, conservaba el calor de su cuerpo. Al entrar en contacto con la tela se dio cuenta de que estaba helado y muerto de hambre.

—Lo siento —musitó la muchacha—. No es gran cosa, es que no he estado en todo el día y no han pensado en dejarle nada.

—No. Está bien.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿qué es lo que le preocupa? Hacía tiempo que no pasaba el día entero en el templo.

—No es nada.

Misao le abrazó con fuerza, como el día en que regresó al Aoi-ya después de la batalla contra Shishio, le devolvió el abrazo refugiándola bajo la manta, como cuando era una niña asustadiza. Hundió la nariz entre sus cabellos.

No tenía derecho, sus manos horrendas estaban sucias, demasiado sucias.

—Sus manos —susurró Misao acurrucándose, estaba agotada. El corazón de Aoshi omitió un latido sintiendo que le había leído la mente—, son siempre tan cálidas.

Y ahí estaba, entre sus brazos, arrastrándolo al mundo luminoso en el que ella vivía.

—Misao, deseo casarme contigo —declaró, pero ella ya se había dormido.

Aoshi sonrió ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Dormirse cuando él pretendía declararse era propio de su Misao.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Cuando empecé a escribir este fic dudé bastante si debía introducir este capítulo o no, porque en gran parte se sale de la temática de la trama, pero después pensé que iría bien explicar cómo ve el mundo, y a Misao, Aoshi. De hecho, esto fue lo último que escribí durante el NaNoWriMo. Quizás sea un capítulo estúpido, puede que no os guste, pero tras acabar de escribirlo y leerlo, creo que era necesario porque da un poco más de contexto a lo que vendrá en adelante, sobre todo en lo que al comportamiento de Aoshi se refiere.  
¡Gracias por leerme!_

_º º º_

_**Glenda:**__ ¡Hola! Bienvenida, es un placer tenerte por aquí, espero que la historia te mantenga enganchada hasta el final, no dudes en dejarme tu opinión sobre cualquier punto del fic que aún es un borrador y me gustaría pulir al máximo. Un abrazo._


	4. 3

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**3**

Okina y Aoshi le habían pedido una reunión, de Okina no le sorprendía, pero de Aoshi sí. Era la primera vez que le pedía reunirse oficialmente, él que siempre llamaba a su puerta y le pedía hablar. Era casi como si, por primera vez, la estuviese considerando seriamente como Okashira.

Se sentó frente a ambos hombres. Sobre la mesa había té, Misao se preguntó quién lo había llevado hasta allí, incluso cuál de los dos lo había pedido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La pregunta escapó de entre los labios de Misao, no había quedado muy profesional, pero con ellos no necesitaba fingir que era alguien que no era.

—Estamos preocupados por ti —soltó Okina sirviendo el té, no habían hablado de ello, mas estaba seguro de que Aoshi compartía su preocupación—. Niña, esto es una locura.

—Oh, vamos, Jiya —espetó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Soy mayorcita, sé lo que hago, aunque no te lo creas.

—Casarse con un desconocido no es saber lo que haces.

Aoshi asintió levemente, estaba de acuerdo con Nenji, era una locura.

—No seré ni la primera ni la última mujer que se case con un desconocido —rebatió, Aoshi sabía que iba a dar esa respuesta en cuanto Okina había abierto la boca—. Además, yo cuento con la ventaja de poder elegir a mi desconocido.

Estaba fingiendo, a pesar de su máscara sonriente, Aoshi podía ver lo mucho que odiaba aquella idea y las pocas ganas de casarse con un desconocido que tenía.

—Tú no eres como esas mujeres.

—Jiya, de verdad, no hay que hacer un drama de esto.

—Será una pérdida de recursos y tiempo buscar a un hombre que encaje en lo que Itsuka espera —dijo Aoshi intentándola hacer desistir por la vía práctica—. No puedes enviar mensajes a todo...

—No necesito mandar un sinfín de mensajes —le interrumpió Misao, permitiéndose valerse de su rango superior para que no continuase—. Le pedí a Oshige-san que me diese algunos nombres.

Aoshi maldijo a la anciana por haber decidido ayudarla en aquella locura.

—¿Qué nombres hay en esa lista?

Misao pareció desconcertada un instante, hurgó en su bolsillo sacando un papel perfectamente doblado que observó durante algunos segundos.

—Aún no la he mirado —siseó con sinceridad—. No he tenido tiempo con las reuniones de estos días. —Tampoco había tenido el valor para hacerlo, le daba un poco de miedo—. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

La joven Okashira desplegó el papel con cuidado y clavó la mirada en los kanjis que formaban los nombres y edades de los hombres que, Oshige, consideraba adecuados a sus necesidades. Suspiró. Tomó la pluma y tachó el primer nombre de la lista, obvió el hecho de que la mujer lo hubiese escrito más grande que el resto.

—Ya tenemos un caído antes de empezar la guerra —soltó Okina con humor—, pobre diablo, no querría ser él.

—Quedan once —musitó Misao.

—Que buen trabajo el de Oshi-chan reduciendo la lista de hombres a doce nombres.

—Yo sólo me rodeo de los mejores —espetó llena de orgullo.

Okina extendió la mano arrebatándole la lista, enarcó las cejas al ver quién era el pobre descartado. Eso iba a doler. Volvió a plantearse la opción de exponer los sentimientos de ambos, pero se contuvo. Aquel imbécil tenía que luchar en aquella guerra si quería algo. Le pasó la nota a Aoshi que la tomó sin despegar sus ojos azules de Misao.

Miró la lista, viendo su nombre el primero atravesado con un trémulo trazo, así que era él el descartado. Se mantuvo inexpresivo. Revisó el resto de nombres, los conocía a todos, ninguno de ellos era digno de Misao.

—Aunque tengas una lista ¿qué harás? ¿Visitarlos uno a uno?

—Es eso exactamente lo que pienso hacer, Aoshi-sama.

—Bajo qué pretexto.

Okina observó a Aoshi, era un buen punto, aunque no el mejor modo de hacerla desistir ni el de luchar por ella.

—Excusas hay muchas. No les diré cuál es la intención real de mi visita. —La voz de Misao sonaba firme y segura, se encogió de hombros—. Quiero que reaccionen ante mí sinceramente, que no pretendan seducirme a cambio de poder. Porque quiero saber cómo serían conmigo sin estar atados al protocolo.

—Comprendo —pronunció Aoshi. Era un movimiento muy inteligente porque, aunque Misao era la Okashira, en privado aquellos hombres la tratarían como a una simple mujer—. Es arriesgado que vayas sola, te acompañaré.

—No será necesario, Aoshi-sama, sé cuidarme sola.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, pero le preocupaba el cuarto nombre de aquella lista. En sus tiempos había recibido varias quejas de _kunoichi_ sobre su actitud para con ellas. No la dejaría ir sola a verle.

—La Okashira no debe viajar sola. —Okina alzó las manos como si fuera un crimen mortal que se lo hubiese planteado—. Acepta que Aoshi te acompañe, no te morirás por eso.

Misao frunció el ceño, si tenía que ir con él sería aún más difícil e incómodo.

—Me mantendré a distancia si es lo que deseas, pero no irás sola.

—No va a rendirse, ¿verdad?

—Soy tu guardaespaldas.

Okina contuvo las ganas de chillarles que dejasen de comportarse como un par de imbéciles. Su guardaespaldas, menuda gilipollez, no quería que fuese sola porque tenía toda la intención de sabotear cualquier intento de aquellos hombres para tener a Misao si se le presentaba la ocasión.

—Cielo, ¿no sería más fácil que te casases con Aoshi?

El ninja miró a su viejo maestro de reojo deseando haberlo matado en aquella maldita cabaña, ¿cuántas veces más pretendía que Misao le dijese que no quería estar con él? Era un modo especialmente cruel de castigarle por lo que había hecho.

—Déjalo de una vez, Jiya. Ya te he dicho que no. No puedo casarme con Aoshi-sama y mi respuesta no va a cambiar por más que insistas.

—Tonterías, claro que puedes, ¿verdad, Aoshi?

La muchacha se puso en pie antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en qué contestarle a Okina.

—Ya basta. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Los dos hombres la observaron marcharse en silencio, molesta y con la lista firmemente sujeta en el puño cerrado. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo.

—Lo creas o no pretendo ayudarte.

—No te molestes, Nenji, pero no lo estás haciendo demasiado bien.

—Habla con ella, sé sincero con ella. Dile que la amas.

Aoshi suspiró molesto.

—Ya la has oído, no quiere casarse conmigo. No puedo obligarla a estar conmigo. No puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión mágicamente.

—Claro que puedes, otra cosa es que tú no quieras —dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros—. O puede que seas un cobarde y te dé miedo correr el riesgo.

_º º º_

Era bien entrada la madrugada y, aunque el turno de todos había acabado hacía horas, el reservado para los miembros del Oniwaban-shû estaba bien iluminado. La mesa estaba repleta de dulces y humeantes tazas de té, el ambiente era lúgubre y extraño.

Shiro se rascaba la barbilla con el ceño fruncido. Omasu suspiraba sujetando su taza entre las manos. Kuro miraba fijamente a Okon que, con los dedos entrelazados frente a la boca, mantenía una expresión siniestra.

Aoshi estaba extraño, todos en el Aoi-ya se habían dado cuenta. Ninguno de ellos podía seguir acusando a Okon de ver cosas que no existían.

—¿Es que no piensa hacer nada para detenerla?

—Kuro, no seas ridículo, le impedirá ca...

—Pues no tiene mucha pinta de intervenir. —Shiro la interrumpió golpeando la mesa con el puño—. Es un miserable.

—Shiro, cálmate, no sabemos si...

—¡Venga ya, Omasu! ¿Es que soy el único que ve que ese hombre pasa de todo? Aoshi es un malnacido egoísta, no le importa lo que le pase a Misao, así que no me vengáis con monsergas y cuentos de hadas en los que quiere salvarla de una vida de mierda con un cerdo que sólo ansía el poder.

—Lamento ser un malnacido egoísta al que no le importa nada.

La voz surgida desde la puerta entreabierta les hizo saltar nerviosos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí escuchándolos?

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Aoshi? —preguntó Okon con un tono de voz suave e insinuante que no afectó en absoluto al hombre—. Vamos a sabotear ese matrimonio estúpido de Misao.

—¿En eso ocupas las noches, Ômine?

—No todas, algunas las ocupo en diversiones más excitantes.

La naturalidad con la que aquellos dos podían hablar con connotaciones sexuales era incómoda para el resto, aún y así ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Aoshi podría matarles por estar cuchicheando sobre él y tal vez aquella conversación haría que lo olvidase todo.

—Quizá deberías dedicarte más a esas diversiones.

—¿Eso es una proposición, Aoshi?

Ni parpadeó, la sensualidad de su compañera había chocado directamente contra un muro.

—Dejadla tranquila.

—Puede que tú estés dispuesto a que su vida se hunda —espetó Shiro tragándose el miedo—, pero nosotros no. Vamos a luchar por su...

—Lo único que vais a conseguir es ponérselo más difícil.

—Queremos su...

—Misao no es una niña —cortó Aoshi molesto, permitiendo que entreviesen la rabia que sentía ante aquella situación—. Ha tomado una decisión y si yo soy capaz de respetarla vosotros también.

»Dadle el espacio que necesita, apoyadla cuando lo necesite y tragaos el orgullo. Misao es la Okashira y lo que ella quiera es...

—¿Es qué? —interrumpió esta vez Okon—. ¿Es ley? ¿Es como un deseo propio? No, Aoshi. Es una estupidez que está haciendo sólo por ti.

»¿Le has preguntado por qué quiere hacerlo? O has dado por hecho que tiene un sentido cósmico superior.

»Misao es una cría que saltaría por un barranco sólo por ti. Si quieres verlo o no es problema tuyo.

El ninja suspiró agotado.

—No se lo pongáis más difícil —repitió—. Cuando vuelva espero que lo hayáis reconsiderado.

—Idiota —siseó Okon mientras Aoshi abandonada a el lugar por la puerta de servicio, llevaba su _shinobi_, era una salida oficial.

_º º º_

Había aprovechado la ausencia de su tutor para preparar los mensajes. Se había pasado horas garabateando distintas formas de expresarse sin delatar sus intenciones reales, al final se había decidido por algo sencillo y extraoficial para asegurarse de que la tratarían como a una mujer en vez de como la Okashira. Después había planeado los tiempos. Se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, seguramente Aoshi también lo estaría.

Aoshi... dolía tanto pensar en él, su vida sería tan fácil y simple si él la correspondiera. Si para Aoshi ella fuese algo más que la chiquilla a la que había salvado y acogido siendo una niña.

Ojalá Aoshi la amase como a la mujer que era.

Se sentía miserable.

Como si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente complicado tenía a Okina todo el día detrás diciéndole que se tendría que casar con Aoshi y olvidarse de los demás. Si fuese capaz de comprenderla, de entenderla, dejaría de insistir.

No podía ni dormir.

Y después estaba Aoshi que se había marchado hacía tres días a cumplir una misteriosa misión. Le echaba de menos. Tenerle en la habitación de al lado la ayudaba a calmarse y sentirse a salvo, por eso su ausencia la estaba ahogando. Se sentía ridícula, siendo consciente de que cuando se casase, Aoshi, ya no dormiría en la habitación contigua, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿No volver a dormir?

—Aoshi-sama... ¿por qué no puede amarme? —susurró haciéndose un ovillo sobre el futón.

¿Por qué? Se lo había preguntado tantas veces. ¿Sería por su físico poco femenino? ¿Por su carácter poco reflexivo? ¿Por qué la conocía desde que era un bebé? Ojalá pudiese obtener respuestas, ojalá pudiese saber qué hacer para enamorarle. Ojalá fuese más afortunada. Ojalá lograse captar su atención como la mujer que era.

Un leve crujido rompió la calma nocturna en la que estaba sumido el Aoi-ya. Misao se incorporó manteniéndose en silencio, esperando oír algo más. Pasó un buen rato, tanto que creyó haberlo imaginado, sin embargo, escuchó un leve golpe.

Se levantó despacio asegurándose de no hacer ruido, se armó. Descorrió el _shoji_ y se detuvo esperando oír algo que delatase a su visitante no deseado. Miró brevemente el cuarto de Aoshi, si estuviese allí habría salido del cuarto también y la estaría apoyando.

Se concentró. Tenía que sacar a Aoshi de su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en él. Un tintineo proveniente de la cocina la puso en guardia de nuevo. Saltó al patio descalza e ignoró el dolor que le provocaron las piedrecitas al clavársele en las plantas de los pies. Se movió lentamente, asegurándose de pisar las frías piedras, que marcaban el camino hasta la cocina a través del jardín, para evitar ser oída.

Empuñó sus _kunai_ y avanzó con sigilo abriendo la puerta de servicio del restaurante. Definitivamente el ruido provenía de la cocina. Dio una bocanada de aire pegándose a la pared y aguantó la respiración bajando su ritmo cardíaco para evitar que la desconcentrase. Entrar a robar en el Aoi-ya ¿quién demonios podía ser tan idiota para hacerlo?

Saltó dentro de la cocina a punto de lanzar sus _kunai_ y se detuvo a tiempo. Soltó todo el aire y se los guardó en el entre los pliegues de su _yukata_.

—Siento haberte despertado.

—No le esperábamos hasta mañana Aoshi-sama —susurró, alegrándose de que estuviera allí.

Aoshi la miró de reojo, sin atreverse a decirle que se había puesto en camino nada más acabar, aun sabiendo que llegaría casi al amanecer, porque no quería estar alejado de ella más tiempo.

—¿Ha cenado? —preguntó observando que rebuscaba en el armario.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Siéntese, le prepararé algo.

—No te molestes, con un poco de arroz basta.

Misao negó con la cabeza. Mientras ella estuviese allí su Aoshi-sama no comería sólo arroz como un soltero cualquiera.

—Siéntese —ordenó con suavidad suficiente como para que él no se ofendiese—. Si hubiese sabido que volvería habría guardado algo de carne o de pescado. Lo siento.

Iba a insistir en que se conformaba con un poco de arroz, pero para qué perder el tiempo, además no quería hacerla enfadar. La observó trocear verduras moviéndose con soltura, su larga cabellera suelta, hasta las rodillas, caía en ondas que se balanceaban al ritmo del cuchillo.

Misao salteó las verduras, les añadió el arroz para que estuviera caliente y puso agua a hervir para preparar té. Y, antes de que Aoshi pudiese despegar sus ojos de ella, su cena estaba sobre la mesa humeando.

—Siento que no haya nada mejor —musitó, pero a Aoshi le parecía perfecto, cualquier cosa que preparase Misao estaba siempre deliciosa.

—Si no tienes mucho sueño ¿te importaría compartir el té conmigo?

—¡Claro!

Estaba agotada, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Su presencia la había calmado.

Aoshi sirvió una taza para ella y otra para él.

—¿Cómo va tu búsqueda? ¿Has descartado a alguien? —preguntó deseando no ser el único desgraciado en caer antes de empezar.

—Es muy frustrante —farfulló la muchacha cerrándose la _yukata_ que llevaba, como siempre, demasiado floja—. Todos los que cuentan con el respeto de la mayoría son unos vejestorios.

—Es normal —replicó él procurando sonar indiferente. Diez años, bueno, nueve y medio eran demasiados—. Los que luchamos durante el Bakumatsu nos ganamos una reputación, buena o mala, por...

—¡Ah! No quería decir que usted lo fuese —musitó nerviosa, no había esperado que se diese por aludido.

—Por lo que es difícil que encuentres a alguien cercano a tu edad —continuó como si ella no hubiese dicho nada—. Es mejor que te rindas y lo olvides.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Aoshi suspiró y apuró lo que quedaba de su cena. Que terca que podía llegar a ser.

—Mi...

Se había quedado dormida. El ninja dejó el plato y las tazas en la pila de lavar y la cogió en brazos, automáticamente Misao se acurrucó buscando el calor de su pecho, como cuando era una niña.

Con su ligera y preciada carga recorrió el camino hacia las habitaciones intentando encontrar el modo de sacarle aquella idea loca de la cabeza. Okon tenía razón, era un idiota, también un cobarde.

_º º º_

La primera carta llegó cuando el sol apenas empezaba a salir, Aoshi interceptó a la agotada paloma, desató el papel que portaba en su pata conteniendo las ganas de destruirla. Si no podía luchar contra ello debía intentar hacérselo lo más cómodo posible, al menos hasta que encontrase el modo de hacerla cambiar de idea.

Llamó a su puerta, la voz adormilada de Misao le pidió que entrase, cuando abrió el _shoji_ la encontró sentada en su futón con la _yukata_ desarreglada y bostezando. Estaba preciosa, aún con cara de sueño y despeinada, la belleza salvaje de Misao le arrebataba el aliento, daba igual lo que hiciera.

—Ha llegado un mensaje para la Okashira —pronunció sentándose junto a su futón. Misao lo tomó de entre sus dedos rozándoselos en un gesto que Aoshi se preguntó si era casual o intencionado—. ¿Qué harás si es una negativa?

—No puede serlo —contestó desplegando el papel—. Nadie puede rechazar una reunión conmigo, aunque sea una extraoficial.

Era astuta, tenía razón, una negativa a reunirse con ella era una condena a muerte.

Misao leyó la carta bostezando, sonrió.

—Quiere que nos reunamos a finales de esta semana.

—Misao ¿has pensado en que podrían citarte todos durante los mismos días?

—Claro, lo había previsto, por eso a los más cercanos les envié mensajes en los que solicitaba verlos durante los próximos quince días y al resto dentro de un mes —respondió triunfante—. No soy tonta, no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Tampoco me gustaría tener que ver a varios de ellos a la vez.

—Veo que has pensado en todo, Okashira.

Sonrió orgullosa, tenía fama de alocada e irreflexiva, pero no lo era tanto. Había crecido y madurado, seguía siendo impulsiva, pero meditaba un poco más las cosas antes de lanzarse a la aventura.

—Por supuesto, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien desde el principio.

¿Qué puesto habría ocupado él si no le hubiese descartado desde el principio?

—¿Va todo bien, Aoshi-sama?

—Sí, no es nada.

—Si tiene que hacer cosas puedo ir sola. —Casi parecía aliviada frente a la idea de que no pudiese acompañarla.

—No tengo nada que hacer durante el próximo mes.

—Oh, qué bien.

No sonó precisamente "bien", Aoshi no se molestó, se levantó y la dejó sola para que pudiera arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

A lo largo de aquel día la joven Okashira recibió varías respuestas a su petición, con ellas se había encerrado en el despacho organizando todas las visitas de modo que no tuviese que correr para cumplir los plazos.

Iría primero a Otsu, allí estaba el hombre que le quedaba más cerca. Seguramente sería también el más joven de todos, había empezado su carrera como _shinobi_ cinco años antes que Aoshi y su reputación era buena. No había llegado a trabajar directamente con Aoshi porque su abuelo lo había mandado a Hokkaido con una misión a largo plazo.

Sacó de nuevo la lista de Oshige, era el penúltimo de ella. Misao se preguntó si el orden seguía algún patrón o si sería aleatorio, se encogió de hombros; hubiese o no un patrón no influiría en su decisión.

—Mizunashi Akira, treinta y seis años.

Eso significaba que se llevaban dieciséis años, ¡oh Kami! Casi podría ser su padre...

—Déjalo, idiota —se regañó a sí misma, le estaba poniendo pegas sin ni haberlo visto—, a lo mejor no es tan terrible...

A lo mejor era el hombre más hermoso e increíble del mundo, o el segundo...

_º º º_

Aoshi le esperaba en la puerta de la pensión ataviado con aquel elegante traje occidental, en silencio y con el equipaje al hombro. Era tan guapo y le sentaba tan bien... Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en el objetivo de aquel corto viaje, encontrar un marido y cerrarle la boca al viejo Itsuka.

—Siento haberle hecho esperar, Aoshi-sama.

—No es nada.

Llevaba una _yukata_ rosa con un _hakama_ negro en vez de su indumentaria habitual. Le quedaba perfecto, aunque él prefiriese a la Misao de siempre; la Misao libre.

—El carro nos espera, Okashira.

Le tendió la mano, Aoshi pocas veces lo hacía porque la consideraba capaz. Se la tomó, sintiéndose reconfortada y relajada. Tal vez Aoshi no fuese consciente de ello, pero todos aquellos pequeños gestos hacían que su corazón se acelerase y su imaginación se disparase hasta el punto de hacerla soñar despierta.

—¿Cree que tardaremos mucho en llegar? —preguntó, tratando de mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

A pie, siguiendo los caminos del Oniwaban-shû, se tardaba poco más de dos horas. Era la primera vez que recorrería aquella distancia en un carromato, pero hizo un cálculo aproximado.

—Puede que hora y media.

Misao apretó su mano logrando que se detuviera y la mirase.

—Estamos a tiempo de volver al Aoi-ya, Misao.

—No, estoy bien, no voy a echarme atrás.

Aoshi suspiró dibujando círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, si con eso Aoshi pretendía animarla o torturarla, Misao, no lo tenía claro, sin embargo la hacía desear que no la soltase jamás.

El carro les aguardaba en la calle principal del distrito comercial, el cochero tomó el escaso equipaje que cargaba Aoshi y lo amarró en el techado. Misao se sorprendió al no ver a nadie más dentro, no era un transporte privado del Oniwaban-shû, era un coche de línea normal.

—¿Cómo es posible que no haya nadie más?

Aoshi la miró brevemente antes de responder.

—Tal vez nadie quiere ir a Otsu hoy.

—Bueno...

Al inicio de la primavera mucha gente se desplazaba a Otsu, acampaban cerca del lago y pasaban en día. El movimiento era mayor cuando los cerezos florecían, pero aún y así debería haber alguien más allí.

—¿Lo ha alquilado para nosotros?

—¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?

—Lo siento, ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

Aunque lo cierto era que Aoshi había alquilado el carro para ellos solos. Si Misao se rompía con la presión no quería que hubiera testigos que la incomodasen.

Misao bostezó, estaba cansada y muerta de sueño, había perdido ya la cuenta de las noches en blanco y las pesadillas que sufría desde la visita de Itsuka Goro.

—Duerme si estás cansada, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

—Estoy bien, no tengo sueño.

Sin embargo, se quedó dormida al poco de iniciar la marcha, mecida por el traqueteo del carromato, apoyada en su hombro.

Aoshi la despertó, tal y como había prometido, al llegar a la plaza central de Otsu, la joven Okashira miró a su alrededor aturdida y desubicada, lo último que recordaba era Kyôto y su breve conversación con su tutor. El ninja la ayudó a bajar mientras el cochero desataba el equipaje para entregárselo.

—Deseo que pasen un gran día joven pareja.

Las mejillas de Misao se incendiaron al instante.

—Se lo agradezco —replicó Aoshi—. ¿A qué hora sale de vuelta a Kyôto?

—A las cinco, puedo esperar hasta y media si me asegura que vendrán.

—No será necesario, gracias.

—Lo siento —musitó Misao conforme se alejaban del cochero, Aoshi enarcó una ceja en un mudo "por qué"—. Que nos haya confundido con una pareja, debe de haberle molestado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Bueno, por que no... no sé.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, Misao.

Inspiró hondo. Tenía que calmarse, una mujer temblorosa y asustada no era la imagen de sí misma que quería proyectar ni al mundo ni a su cita. Mas estaba aterrada y muy nerviosa ¿cómo sería aquel hombre? ¿Sería una buena persona? No sabía nada de él, no creía haberle visto jamás, Aoshi tampoco se había pronunciado al respecto más allá de un "sí, le conozco". Sentía que iba corriendo a ciegas directa contra un muro.

—¿Quieres parar y tomar algo antes de ir a ver a Mizunashi?

—No, estoy bien.

Pareció molesto, aunque no medió palabra, tal vez su sugerencia había sido una manera de decirle que estaba cansado o que tenía hambre. Aoshi no necesitó comprobar la dirección, conocía el camino más que de sobras, aunque su relación con Mizunashi era prácticamente inexistente se había visto obligado a negociar con él en alguna ocasión.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿le importaría que entre sola? Si le ve, seguro que cambia su actitud conmigo, prefiero que crea que estoy sola.

—Es imprudente.

—No le pido que no vigile, sólo que no se deje ver, que parezca que voy sola.

—Está bien, me quedaré cerca. Si...

—Si le necesito silbaré.

La dejó una calle antes de su destino, desviándose y saltó a un tejado. Colgó el equipaje y su chaqueta en las ramas de uno de los árboles de hoja perenne, asegurándose de que fuese imposible de ver, y después continuó su trayecto en paralelo a Misao. Su traje oscuro evitaría que fuese visto entre las sombras.

La vio llamar a la puerta e inspirar hondo en busca de calma. La vio vulnerable, no porque Misao fuese una mujer débil, sino por el modo en el que estaba expuesta. Una sirvienta le abrió la puerta, la mujer pareció sorprendida por su presencia tanto como por que estuviese sola; la hizo pasar.

Aoshi la perdió de vista el tiempo que permaneció en el interior del recibidor. Vio al anfitrión, su viejo camarada no había cambiado demasiado, conservaba aquel aura de guerrero y la musculatura que le otorgaba una importante fuerza bruta. Pensó en Misao, rodeada por aquellos brazos y frunció el ceño, se la vería tan pequeña...

Cuando Misao reapareció le buscó con la mirada, Aoshi, realizó un suave gesto con la certeza de que lo captaría. Ella le sonrió y clavó la vista al frente siguiendo a la criada y a su anfitrión.

El aspecto físico de Mizunashi Akira la había intimidado un poco, le había hecho pensar en Shikijô y había sido extraño porque en vez de transmitirle paz como su viejo camarada la había inquietado.

—Les traeré un poco de té —anunció la sirvienta mientras asía el _shoji_ para cerrarlo.

—Por favor, deje abierto —rogó Misao alzando la mano—, estoy un poco mareada y necesito aire.

—¿Señor?

Mizunashi meneó la mano indicándole que no había problema alguno con ello.

—Usted dirá, Okashira.

—Misao —le corrigió—, ya le dije que esta visita es extraoficial.

—Muy bien, Misao-dono, ¿qué la trae a mi hogar?

—Estoy estudiando la posibilidad de infiltrarme en una red de contrabando, necesito a alguien que me acompañe y haga las veces de mi marido.

—Creía que Shinomori era su acompañante habitual.

—Es cierto, pero esta vez no quiero recurrir a él —siseó. Enmudeció cuando la sirvienta regresó con el té y esperó paciente a que se marchase para continuar—. Shinomori-san no puede adoptar el papel que espero. Es demasiado cordial y distante conmigo.

Aoshi observó su lenguaje corporal, estaba algo más tranquila, pero permanecía alerta. Se preguntó cómo le estaba tentando a ser él mismo, estaba demasiado lejos para oírles o leerles los labios. Mizunashi parecía satisfecho con lo que oía, sonreía, bebía té e iba asintiendo. Se lo había metido en el bolsillo con facilidad y eso no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Mizunashi estaba relajado, tanto que, Aoshi, empezó a notar como iba actuando cada vez con más naturalidad, perdiendo su máscara y bajando la guardia. Misao lograba que la gente se relajase frente a ella, no sólo por su manejo de las palabras, su aspecto frágil e inocente era su arma más peligrosa. Su apariencia hacía que no la viesen como a una rival capaz, sino como a una niña jugando a ser mayor en un mundo de hombres.

La espera se le hizo eterna, por eso agradeció el instante en el que Misao se puso en pie dando por acabado aquel encuentro. Esperó en su escondite hasta que la vio salir de la casa a salvo e indemne y sólo entonces se movió. Recorrió el camino a la inversa, recogió sus cosas y salió a su encuentro.

—Aoshi-sama.

La miró, su sonrisa parecía sincera, sin embargo, no lo era.

—¿Quiere que vayamos a comer?

Asintió. Misao no estaba preparada para hablar de lo ocurrido en aquella casa de momento, Aoshi se tragó las preguntas que quería hacerle.

—Hay un restaurante junto al lago, Shiro me habló de él, ¿podemos ir?

—No veo inconveniente.

Misao le tomó la mano con fuerza y tiró de él, su tacto la reconfortaba. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba.

La mesonera les sentó cerca de la entrada, en una mesa pequeña, pero bien iluminada. Misao pidió varios platos que no pegaban entre sí, Aoshi no le dijo nada y pidió un menú normal para él. Con la comida delante decidió que era un buen momento para tratar de hacerla hablar.

—¿Y bien? —Misao dejó de sorber la sopa para mirarle con interés—. ¿Tienes algún veredicto sobre Mizunashi?

—Pues... me ha recordado un poco a Shiki.

Ambos habían tomado las mismas drogas para desarrollar la musculatura por lo que era normal que así fuese, aunque en eso era en lo único que se parecían. Shikijô era un hombre de aspecto amenazante, pero de gran corazón, que había adorado a Misao desde el preciso instante en que la vio; para él había sido como una hija y a Aoshi siempre le había tranquilizado saber que velaría por ella como si compartiesen un vínculo sanguíneo.

—Es bastante cordial, aunque creo que no le gusto mucho.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En general, me mira como a una niña y no parece respetarme. Aunque tengo que decir que me lo esperaba más terrible. —Mordisqueó un trozo de pescado asado con el ceño fruncido—. Al menos no parece un viejo verde...

—¿Te importa el físico?

Le miró confusa, meneó suavemente los palillos sobre los platos y tomó algunas verduras.

—No especialmente, pero alguien con el aspecto de Jiya no me gustaría como marido.

—En la lista de Oshige no hay nadie de la edad de Nenji.

—No es una cuestión de edad, quiero decir que...

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Ella le sonrió con cierta condescendencia, no estaba del todo convencida de que Aoshi realmente comprendiese lo que quería decir, pero era una muestra de apoyo sutil.

—Mañana querría partir hacia Kameoka.

—¿A quién vas a ver?

—Datte Nobu.

—Le conozco —declaró Aoshi. Misao le miró con interés—. Fue mi superior durante la defensa en el castillo de Edo.

—¿Cómo es?

—Severo.

Hizo una mueca, un simple adjetivo como descripción no era lo que había esperado, pero era Aoshi, al fin y al cabo, un hombre parco en palabras. Suspiró.

—Los comandantes suelen serlo, ¿no?

—Es severo, no estricto.

No veía la diferencia y seguía sin ser el tipo de descripción que había esperado, Aoshi no parecía estar dispuesto a decir más.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿es una buena persona?

—Nunca tuve conflicto alguno con él, nuestro trato era meramente militar, no sabría decirte.

—Pero ¿es justo?

Él, a título personal, no tenía queja alguna, aunque recordaba que había humillado varias veces a Beshimi, también que presionaba a los novatos más de lo normal. Suponía que no era demasiado justo.

Misao le hacía preguntas inteligentes a las que él no estaba sabiendo contestar.

—No demasiado.

—¿Y con las _kunoichi_?

—No había ninguna a su cargo.

Había equipos mixtos bajo las órdenes de otros comandantes, él se había negado a tener a _kunoichi_ a su cargo.

—Entonces no le gustan las mujeres.

Le gustaban, recordaba claramente el elenco de prostitutas que desfilaban regularmente por su estancia, aunque suponía que Misao no se refería al plano sexual. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Misao continuó comiendo sin ningún tipo de orden por mera ansiedad.

—Misao, ¿por qué no le haces caso a Okina y te casas conmigo? Sería más fácil y no tendrías que pasar por esto.

Pareció dolerle en lo más profundo su pregunta, apuró la sopa de miso y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Aoshi-sama, no puedo casarme con usted.

Quería zarandearla y preguntarle por qué no podía casarse con él, sin embargo, asintió en un mudo y poco real "está bien".

—Entonces ¿a Kameoka?

—Sí, si le parece bien me gustaría pasar la noche allí.

—Por supuesto.

_º º º_

El sol despuntaba cuando el carromato entró en Kameoka, Misao se despertó con el sutil cambio del traqueteo de las ruedas. Aoshi había propuesto viajar por la noche para poder aprovechar el día y no limitarse en exclusiva a la visita.

Misao se frotó los ojos con sueño y miró a su tutor, seguía dormido o tal vez fingía dormir. Se apoyó en su pecho para aprovechar los últimos minutos hasta la llegada a su destino, Aoshi suspiró relajado respondiendo a su contacto, poniendo en evidencia que estaba dormido. Las veces en las que le había visto dormir de verdad podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano, Aoshi era como un gato que aún con los ojos cerrados seguía alerta.

El cochero detuvo el vehículo y llamó a la puertecilla, Aoshi abrió los ojos al instante y Misao se incorporó a su pesar frotándose un ojo.

Aoshi la llevó a una pequeña tetería a desayunar, intentó sacarle temas de conversación triviales, pero había renunciado, no se le daba bien y a Misao parecía estarla incomodando, por lo que cambió de estrategia preguntándole qué quería hacer durante las horas previas a la reunión. La joven Okashira le respondió con sencillez, pidiéndole que pasease con ella por la pequeña ciudad, le pareció buena idea, aunque Kameoka era uno de aquellos lugares que no le traían precisamente buenos recuerdos.

Invertir tiempo en no hacer nada con Misao era gratificante, incluso recorrer aquellas calles junto a ella parecía ser mágico. Se preguntó qué sentía Misao en aquel momento, compartiendo tiempo con él en trivialidades, siendo sólo dos personas que caminan por la vida sin un destino concreto.

—Es la hora —musitó Misao deteniéndose de repente.

—¿Prefieres ir sola?

—Sí, por favor.

—Estaré cerca si me necesitas.

Se separaron. Cuando Misao llegó a su destino se acomodó el _hakama_ nerviosa, y llamó a la puerta. Esperó jugueteando con una piedrecita hasta que le abrieron. Un hombre con gafas y unas profundas ojeras la miró de arriba a abajo, se sintió incómoda casi como si estuviera desnudándola.

—Bienvenida, Okashira —saludó dedicándole una reverencia.

—Datte-san me alegra conocerle.

—Por favor, pase.

Misao entró al pequeño jardín, la casa estaba alejada de los lujos de la de Mizunashi, no había sirvientes, ni ornamentos, ni nada personal. Era un sitio plano y sin nada especial que delatase qué tipo de persona era su anfitrión. La guarida perfecta de un ninja.

—¿Qué la trae a mi hogar, Okashira?

—Por favor, llámeme Misao, como le dije estoy aquí de manera extraoficial.

—Como desee.

Era cordial, le sorprendió que así fuera, la incomodaba su modo de mirarle parecía a punto de saltarle encima y arrancarle la ropa. Evitó buscar a Aoshi con la mirada porque aquel hombre parecía estar atento a todo lo que le rodeaba y no quería descubrirlo por comportarse como una niña idiota y asustadiza.

—¿Ha venido sola, Misao-san?

—Sí, estoy sola.

—¿Seguro?

Se mantuvo tranquila mirándole a los ojos, si ella no delataba la presencia de Aoshi no tenía forma de verle. La joven Okashira extendió los brazos abarcando con ellos el jardín

—¿Le parece que hay alguien más aquí? He llamado a su puerta yo sola.

—Es extraño que una mujer joven y soltera venga sola a casa de un hombre —le dijo. Misao retrocedió un paso—. Y más si esa mujer es la Okashira. Dime niña, ¿dónde está Shinomori?

—Ya le he dicho, Datte-san, que esto es extraoficial y que estoy sola.

—En ese caso, eres una imprudente.

De acuerdo, había sido una mala idea ir hasta allí sin Aoshi. La estaba amenazando de manera velada, estaba segura de que se estaba comportando con ella tal y como era, un cerdo. No llevaba ni diez minutos y ya tenía clarísimo que no pensaba casarse con él, aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? No voy a atacarte ni a hacerte nada que no quieras o que pueda no gustarte.

—Estoy bien de pie.

De pie y preparada para huir. El tono de voz que usaba era el mismo que le había enseñado Okon para seducir, suave y vibrante. La estaba haciendo sentir acorralada y eso no era bueno.

—Entonces dígame, Misao-san. Si no es por un asunto oficial ni por un poco de diversión furtiva, ¿a qué ha venido?

"Diversión furtiva". Imaginó que estaba hablando de sexo, maldito cerdo.

—Olvídelo, no ha sido una buena idea.

—De las malas ideas, a veces salen cosas buenas —musitó tomándole el rostro entre las manos, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Misao reaccionó por instinto, doblando la pierna, propinándole un buen rodillazo con toda su fuerza en la entrepierna. Datte, que no lo había visto venir, se dobló sobre sí mismo y ella aprovechó para salir de allí saltando el muro como si la persiguiese el diablo.

No sabía si la perseguiría o si se quedaría allí encerrado como el miserable que era, pero no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo, giró la esquina y unas manos la atraparon, una sobre los labios la otra en sus hombros, tirando de ella hacia un estrecho paso entre las casas. Misao se retorció tratando de liberarse de aquellas manos.

—Tranquilízate.

Era Aoshi quien la aferraba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejó de forcejear y se dejó llevar poco a poco callejón adentro. Notaba su corazón latir fuerte contra la mano de Aoshi que se había movido buscado su estómago, pero había errado el cálculo, permaneciendo allí fija sabiendo que el roce de la tela podría delatar su posición. Era un poco violento, sin embargo, no hizo nada para que moviese la mano del lugar en el que descansaba.

Datte Nobu pasó a toda prisa mirando en todas direcciones, buscándola, Misao sintió pánico instintivamente se pegó más a Aoshi que ciñó el agarre sobre su cuerpo.

—Prepárate para saltar al tejado —susurró a lo que ella asintió—. Ahora.

Misao brincó con los movimientos algo entorpecidos por el largo del _hakama_ tuvo que agarrarse a las tejas y subir en dos tiempos.

—Quiero que camines por los tejados en aquella dirección —siseó señalando hacia la casa de Datte—, no te detengas hasta llegar al bosque. Allí un templo pequeño franqueado por dos grandes rocas, espérame en él.

—Aoshi-sama, venga conmigo —suplicó.

—Todo irá bien, ve.

—Pe…

—No discutas. No voy a dejarme ver, puedes estar tranquila.

Asintió. Se desplazó por los tejados siguiendo la ruta marcada por Aoshi que la observó alejarse poco a poco. Regresó su atención a su viejo comandante comprobando que la buscaba en dirección contraria hacia donde ella iba. Lo siguió sin abandonar los tejados y zonas más altas; Aoshi había trabajado con él el tiempo suficiente como para conocer su patrón de movimientos, también para saber que pasaría horas buscándola.

Para Aoshi seria fácil saltar frente a él y plantarle cara, asegurarse de matarle para que jamás pudiese acercarse a Misao de nuevo, pero no iba a hacerlo porque se lo había prometido. Era irónico que alguien como él estuviese cumpliendo una orden como aquella.

Le vio darse por vencido y regresar furibundo a su casa. Tenía que asegurarse de que jamás volvieran a encontrarse a solas, porque aquella afrenta no la olvidaría así como así.

Siguió el camino que le había indicado a Misao, cruzó la ciudad y el bosque hasta llegar al templo flanqueado por las dos grandes rocas. La encontró sentada frente a la estatua de Buda, abrazándose las rodillas. Era una estampa curiosa ver a una sintoísta rindiéndole respetos a un Buda.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué me las das?

Misao se giró para mirarle, tenía los ojos llorosos, aunque ya no estaba llorando.

—Me ha ayudado, se lo agradezco.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas.

Les dolió a ambos la distancia que marcaba el rol de guardaespaldas. Para Aoshi era duro mantenerse en tan segundo plano, viéndose reducido a ser un simple hombre que, desde las sombras, vela por la seguridad del Okashira; si bien lo había sido antes, de su abuelo, el serlo de Misao le obligaba a mantener una distancia que no quería. Para ella el que Aoshi fuese su guardaespaldas abría un abismo infranqueable entre ellos, guardaespaldas y Okashira eran dos roles que jamás podrían mezclarse.

—¿Le importa si nos quedamos aquí un rato?

¿Importarle quedarse en un templo? Se dio cuenta de cómo de estúpida era su pregunta. Aoshi se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Misao sonrió mientras miraba su perfil, aquel rostro en paz calmaba sus nervios y acallaba sus temores. Cerró los ojos también.

Debería de haber sido más precavida, aunque no esperaba que un miembro del Oniwaban-shû fuese a tirarse sobre ella, por mucho que fuese un tema extraoficial seguía siendo la Okashira. Tendría que ser un poco más precavida en adelante, intentar asegurar su propio bienestar antes de quedarse a solas, sobre todo, en una casa con un hombre solo.

Misao abrió los ojos, Aoshi la estaba mirando, le sonrió fingiendo que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada, que no se había asustado ni siquiera un poco. Él disintió dejando claro que no creía que estuviera bien, aunque no lo verbalizase.

—Aoshi-sama, siento haber hecho que se preocupe.

—Lo importante es que estás bien, Misao. La próxima vez…

—Tendré más cuidado, lo prometo —interrumpió—. Me he confiado demasiado, pero de los errores se aprende y yo soy rápida aprendiendo. No volverá a ocurrir, ya lo verá.

»Tengo hambre, ¿tiene hambre, Aoshi-sama? —balbuceó nerviosa, tenía que cambiar de tema rápido—. Deberíamos ir a comer algo, o al hostal. Sí, en el hostal seguro que nos dan algo delicioso para cenar, ¿no cree? Y, quién sabe, quizás tenga algún tipo de té especial que no ha probado todavía.

—Está bien, vayamos al hostal.

Misao se puso de pie de un salto, con rostro aliviado, componiendo una sonrisa real. Aoshi se puso en pie, silencioso, y caminó hacia la salida, ella le siguió dando saltitos. La dejaría ganar, por el momento, pero tarde o temprano la obligaría a abordar aquel tema.

La anciana les recibió con una calurosa sonrisa que a Misao le calentó el alma haciéndola sentir un poco como en casa, segura y cómoda. Le dijo a Aoshi que se daría un baño antes de cenar y él pareció conforme con ello, aunque tampoco había esperado que se negase a que lo hiciese.

Misao se desnudó deprisa en el vestidor, tomó un par de toallas y se adentró en los baños de aguas termales, no había ni un alma.

«Mejor así» pensó. No quería tener que parlotear como un loro con nadie, buscaba un poco de paz y de tiempo para sí misma, quería volver a sentirse limpia después de aquella fallida visita. Se lavó, frotando su piel con tanta fuerza que la enrojeció, no había llegado a tocarla, sin embargo, era como si su mirada la hubiese ensuciado y quería eliminar cualquier rastro de ello de su cuerpo.

Sollozó cuando un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se sentía sucia, se sentía frustrada, sentía que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y eso no podía permitírselo. Ella era fuerte, no era una niña frágil y quebradiza, no permitiría que la presión la rompiese, no dejaría que un maldito pervertido quebrase su determinación.

Salvaría el Oniwaban-shû y también se salvaría a sí misma.

Dejó de torturar su piel y se zambulló en la piscina de agua termal, el calor relajó sus músculos, aunque no sus nervios. Cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco, a ella no se le daba demasiado bien eso de meditar, su cabeza siempre iba a toda prisa, pero necesitaba frenar, dejar de pensar en cosas que no la estaban ayudando.

Le escocía la piel, casi hasta el punto de sentir que era una tortura. Salió del agua cuando ya no lo soportó más, se secó dándose cuenta de los pequeños arañazos que se había autoinfligido. Frunció el ceño, tendría que ser cuidadosa si no quería que Aoshi le preguntase qué demonios le había pasado. Se vistió con la _yukata_ blanca que había cargado en su equipaje y se apresuró a encontrarse con Aoshi.

El ninja la esperaba sentado en un rincón del pequeño restaurante, con la espalda pegada a la pared y de cara a la entrada, vigilante. Desvió la mirada hacia a ella, la muchacha avanzó sin despegar sus ojos de los de él y tomó asiento.

—Siento haberle hecho esperar, Aoshi-sama.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir nuestra cena.

—Oh, claro, no hay problema.

La anciana les sirvió un montón de platos deliciosos, entre ellos varios de los preferidos de Misao y que no estaban escritos en las paredes, por lo que Aoshi debía de haber pedido que los preparase expresamente. Se sintió agradecida por aquel detalle inesperado.

Procuró hablar de cosas triviales, esquivando el tema de lo ocurrido aquella noche, porque no quería pensar en ello. Sólo quería disfrutar de aquel tiempo a solas con él. No obstante, Aoshi la miró con seriedad y Misao supo que la tregua se había acabado.

—¿Vas a dejarlo?

Misao alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

—No.

—Misao —pronunció su nombre casi suspirando, otorgándole un tono nuevo y desconocido.

—Una mala experiencia no me va a hundir, rendirse es de cobardes.

—Retirarse a tiempo es un acto inteligente.

—Aoshi-sama, no se preocupe, la próxima vez estaré preparada.

—No debería haber una próxima vez. Misao, no seas terca.

La muchacha alzó ambas manos enseñándole las palmas. No quería volver a tener una conversación en la que él trataría de disuadirla y ella le diría que por más que insistiese estaba más que decidida. Tampoco quería seguir pensando en lo que casi había pasado con Datte.

—Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada —soltó levantándose de la mesa—. Buenas noches, Aoshi-sama.

Agradeció que él no abriese la boca ni para desearle un buen descanso. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que la anciana le había asignado y descorrió el _shoji_, el futón estaba pulcramente estirado en el centro del cuarto. Sintió un poco de paz cuando estuvo dentro, a oscuras y con el _shoji_ bien cerrado.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se puso la _yukata_ para dormir que había dentro de su morral, el olor familiar la hizo sentir casi como en casa. Se tumbó en el futón y cerró los ojos.

Aoshi recorrió el pasillo en silencio, no sabía que emoción era más intensa si la rabia o la impotencia. Misao estaba tan empecinada en aquello que le daban ganas de gritarle que era una idiota.

Pasó por delante de su habitación sin detenerse ni para comprobar si había cerrado bien como hacía siempre. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber permitido que Misao entrase allí sola, aunque no esperaba que Datte se le abalanzase encima, tendría que haber estado a su lado, o haber intervenido, aunque ella no se lo pidiese.

Se puso la _yukata_ para dormir y se metió en el futón con el ceño fruncido. Aquel maldito cerdo, tendría que haber salido a su encuentro y haberle rebanado el cuello.

Y Misao, con ella también estaba enfadado, por ser tan obstinada, por no querer casarse con él.

El _shoji_ se abrió, vio a Misao de pie con su _yukata_ y los ojos húmedos. No se movió, no alzó la manta ofreciéndole refugio como siempre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Vuelve a la cama, Misao.

Ella dudó, aquella respuesta no era la que esperaba, se sorprendió a sí mismo por haberle contestado así.

—Aoshi-sama, no puedo dormir.

—Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco.

Se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, pero se tragó el orgullo regresando al pasillo y cerrando de nuevo el _shoji_ para volver a su dormitorio.

El futón le pareció terriblemente frío, aún y así se metió en él y se tapó hasta las orejas. Aquella visita a Datte Nobu no sólo había destrozado sus nervios, también había dañado su relación con Aoshi.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Arrancan las andanzas de Misao en busca de un marido, aunque Aoshi viaje a su lado las cosas no serán tan fáciles y tendrá muchas cosas que afrontar. Por lo que respecta a Aoshi, parece haberse resignado por el momento, pero ¿se rendirá? ¿la dejará casarse con un hombre al que sabe que no puede querer?  
El próximo domingo más aventuras y desventuras de nuestro par de idiotas._

_º º º_

_**Harumigirl:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, creo que ese capítulo ayudará a entender la actitud de Aoshi en varios puntos de la historia. Si Misao aceptase ahora, el fic se acabaría jejeje. Un abrazo.  
__**Serena Tsukino Chiba:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que haya gustado el capítulo dedicado a Aoshi. Un abrazo. _


	5. 4

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**4**

El viaje de vuelta a Kyôto transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, con una Misao centrada en el paisaje que se negaba a mediar palabra alguna. Aoshi se preguntó mil veces si estaría enfadada por haberla hecho volver a su futón cuando era más que evidente que necesitaba apoyo moral y refugio. Había sido un miserable por haber permitido que su orgullo la hiriese. Se había comportado como un niñato egoísta y estúpido.

Okina se limitó a observarles cuando entraron en el Aoi-ya, tan serios y enfurruñados, se preguntó qué había pasado durante aquel viaje para verlos en aquel estado, sobre todo porque el hecho de ver a Aoshi desbordado por un sentimiento era inusual.

Misao esquivó sus obligaciones durante todo el día y Aoshi se quedó encerrado en su cuarto. No hubo té, ni risas, ni parloteo. Okina se ahorró la tortura que supondría preguntarle a Aoshi qué había ocurrido, también la de preguntarle a Misao que era más que probable que se pusiese a balbucear y llorar como una niña. Pero quería saberlo, sobre todo porque el futuro de aquella niña atolondrada estaba en juego. Aún y así no hizo nada, se limitó a mirarlos de lejos y esperar a que la mañana les trajese un estado anímico más agradable.

Apenas había amanecido cuando Misao interceptó a una de las palomas mensajeras del Oniwaban-shû, en su pata llevaba atado un pedazo de papel amarillento que se apresuró a leer. Era una respuesta a su mensaje, la más escueta de todas las que había recibido, una formada por nueve palabras: me reuniré con vos, Okashira, estoy disponible cualquier día.

Suspiró. No se había molestado en firmar su respuesta, aunque al menos había tenido la deferencia de escribirla al dorso del mensaje original para que ella pudiese saber de quién era. Iría a verlo, pero ya tenía claro que no quería casarse con él, alguien incapaz de firmar un mensaje no podría ser jamás un buen marido para ella.

Bajó al patio saltando por encima de la barandilla, sin molestarse en usar las escaleras, las piedrecitas se clavaron en las plantas de sus pies desnudas; el dolor físico aplacó una parte del emocional. Frunció el ceño. Tenía una mezcla de emociones batallando dentro suyo, enredándose entre ellas, presionándola. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, lo sabía, necesitaba desahogarse o acabaría rompiéndose en pedacitos como si fuese de cristal. Haciéndose daño a sí misma no arreglaría nada, pero ¿con quién podría hacerlo? Okon u Omasu serían condescendientes con ella, la tratarían como a la niña que era antes y no como a la mujer que era ahora, Kuro y Shiro no la comprenderían, como tampoco lo haría Okina. Y Aoshi… él estaba más que descartado. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que sincerarse con alguien, por su propio bien.

_º º º_

Las esperanzas de Okina murieron nada más ver a Aoshi, sintió la ira burbujeando en su interior mientras Aoshi permanecía sentado revisando cuentas como si nada malo ocurriese. No lo entendía. No comprendía qué demonios pasaba por esa cabezota, ni cómo podía estar ahí tan tranquilo cuando la mujer a la que amaba iba a casarse con otro. Le parecía mentira que estuviese dispuesto a perderlo todo sin molestarse en luchar, como si su amor por Misao fuese un mero capricho pasajero.

No podía dejarlo así. Que Aoshi estuviese dispuesto a bajar los brazos y rendirse no significaba que él también lo estuviese. No. Él no había criado a aquella niña dándole una voz y libertad para que quedase reducida a una existencia miserable con un hombre que no estuviese a su altura.

Farfulló entrando en la cocina para preparar té, uno normal y corriente, nada de tés especiales como los que le preparaba Misao, porque Okina no le quería tanto como para hacer nada especial por él y, aún menos en aquellas circunstancias. Sirvió dos vasos y los cargó hasta el reservado para los miembros del Oniwaban-shû.

Okina se plantó frente a él, Aoshi alzó la mirada del libro para mirar al anciano que permanecía serio con ambos vasos en las manos.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

Aoshi cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, no podía decir que le hubiese sorprendido, había esperado aquello desde que habían puesto los pies en el Aoi-ya.

—Ha recibido un mensaje de Aizu —farfulló con el ceño fruncido—. De Takamura.

»No vas a dejar que Misao vaya a la otra punta del país, no por un malnacido que bien podría ser su padre.

—Es lo que Misao quiere.

—No, no es lo que quiere.

Aoshi se permitió exhalar un suspiro.

—¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Cásate con ella, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

—Yo podría ser casi "su padre" también.

El viejo ninja le clavó una mirada iracunda.

—Como mucho podrías ser su hermano mayor —bufó Okina sin rastro alguno de la jovialidad que normalmente acompañaba a sus palabras—, no eres tan viejo, Aoshi. Diez años no es tanta diferencia.

—Misao no quiere casarse conmigo —soltó maldiciendo internamente a su anciano maestro por obligarle a decirlo en voz alta y recordar que ella le había rechazado directamente al pedírselo—. No importa cuánto lo quieras tú, tampoco cuánto lo desee yo.

Okina le lanzó el vaso humeante que, Aoshi, interceptó al vuelo casi sin inmutarse, salpicándose apenas en la manga. Por supuesto Okina no había esperado darle en la cara, por mucho que estuviese retirado Aoshi seguía manteniendo la excelente forma física que le había valido su título de Okashira.

—No permitas que sea una desgraciada por tu estúpido orgullo.

—¿No lo entiendes? —inquirió el joven ex-Okashira acomodando el vaso sobre la mesa, todo calma y apatía—. No es una cuestión de orgullo, tampoco es por obstinación. Misao dijo que no, y si no lo quiere no puedo obligarla.

Okina frunció el ceño, el muy idiota... tendría que decirle la verdad. Exponer abiertamente lo que sentía Misao por él, aunque no fuese justo, por mucho que disfrutase de verlo retorcerse en la miseria, no podía dejarla a la merced de cualquier imbécil que sólo persiguiese una buena posición dentro del clan.

—No tienes que obligarla, ella te...

—Perdón... —La vocecilla de Misao interrumpió la oratoria de Okina—. No sabía que estabais reunidos.

—Ya hemos acabado —declaró Aoshi poniéndose en pie, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba para escapar de aquella conversación.

—¡Siéntate! No hemos acabado —bramó Okina.

Misao se tensó, nunca había oído a su abuelo hablarle así a Aoshi, de hecho no estaba acostumbrada a oírle alzar la voz.

—Con su premiso, Okashira.

Sintió que le odiaba. Odiaba que Aoshi le hablase de usted, que la llamase Okashira, y aún más que lo usase para huir de lo que fuera que había interrumpido.

—Lo siento, Jiya.

—No lo sientas —pronunció meneando la cabeza—, no es culpa tuya que ese idiota sea así...

»Siéntate un rato con este anciano.

Misao obedeció sentándose donde unos segundos antes había estado Aoshi, observó el vaso de barro que le había regalado cuando había vuelto a casa, se había resquebrajado y empezaba a derramar su caliente contenido.

—El vaso de Aoshi-sama se ha roto... —murmuró, como si aquel, fuese mayor drama del planeta. Okina alzó una ceja, no había ejercido fuerza suficiente sobre él como para romperlo, y Aoshi lo había soltado con cuidado sobre la mesa—. Tendré que comprar uno nuevo.

—Que lo compre él —replicó el anciano entendiendo que había sido el propio Aoshi quien lo había roto al cazarlo al vuelo—. Puede hacerlo perfectamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Jiya?

Okina se mesó la barba.

—Porque vas a hacer una estupidez.

Misao dibujó una pequeña sonrisa agarrando su mano arrugada.

—Jiya, todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

—¿Cómo va a ir bien si te emperras en casarte con alguien que te va a hacer desgraciada?

—Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez conozca al hombre de mi vida —declaró resuelta, con tono alegre.

—El hombre de tu vida es Aoshi, por más que me pese.

Suspiró cansada, sintiendo el peso de todos aquellos años de lucha, primero para lograr que Okina aceptase que ella amaba a Aoshi y, que por eso, tenía que encontrarle, para decirle que le amaba y poder seguir adelante con su vida; después por su infructuosa lucha por que la viera y, tal vez, llegase a corresponderla. Misao estaba cansada de que Aoshi fuese el amor de su vida, de chocar contra un muro de hielo cada vez que trataba de robarle, aunque sólo fuera una mirada.

—Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil —rogó—. El mundo no empieza y acaba en Shinomori Aoshi.

—¿Quieres que comamos en el Shirobeko?

Misao le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de aceptar la propuesta de su abuelo.

_º º º_

Había pensado mucho en ello, en su propia necesidad de desahogarse y la importancia de no demorarlo más. Haber pasado el día fuera del Aoi-ya la había ayudado a sentirse algo mejor, menos presionada, más ella y gracias a eso se había decidido finalmente a buscar su propio desahogo. Pensó en todas las amistades que había entablado durante aquellos años y se decidió por la persona que más había parecido comprenderla. Una buena amiga que sabía lo que era estar enamorada de un hombre con un pasado turbio.

Se encerró en su propio cuarto, aún sabiendo que en el despacho estaría más cómoda escribiendo, porque era una mujer escribiendo a una amiga, no una Okashira mandando un mensaje a un subalterno.

Inspiró hondo, sumergió la pluma en el tintero y dudó un instante, porque tal vez ella no querría saber nada de aquello, pero eran amigas, ¿no? Las amigas estaban para apoyarse, ¿cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza. Presionó la punta de la pluma contra el papel en blanco y escribió:

_Querida Kaoru:_

_Creo que no tendré valor suficiente para enviarte esta carta, pero necesito desahogarme y ya no sé con quién hacerlo. Sí, estoy un poco desesperada, quién lo diría, ¿eh? Todos pensáis que mi vida es fácil, que me dejo llevar por la corriente y eso hace que todo sea plácido como un soleado día de primavera, pero no. _

_Me he metido en un lío. Sí, lo sé, menuda novedad, debería cambiarme el nombre a Lío Makimachi. Sé que te prometí que me mantendría a salvo, que pensaría más en las cosas antes de hacerlas y que no haría ninguna estupidez de la que pudiese arrepentirme. ¡Kami! Sabes que soy un desastre, ¿por qué me haces prometer cosas que me resulta imposible cumplir? Perdón, estoy divagando, como siempre que me pongo nerviosa..._

_Hace tres meses un viejo verde, un viejo líder del clan, vino a echarme en cara que el Oniwaban-shû desaparecería porque no había un heredero, y ¿sabes qué? Que le dije que habría uno, claro que si hubiera sabido lo que quería decir con lo del heredero le habría mandado a paseo, pero no lo sabía y aquí estoy metida en un buen lío. Tengo que casarme, con un ninja, pero no vale cualquier ninja, tiene que gustarle al viejo cerdo y eso es lo malo, porque los que pueden gustarle podrían ser mi padre y son bastante asquerosos, aunque aún me quedan bastantes por conocer. Después está Jiya que no para de decirme que me case con Aoshi, que él le gusta al cerdo. No entiende que no puedo casarme con él._

_Si estuvieras aquí me dirías que soy idiota, que claro que puedo, tal vez tú tampoco lo entenderías. Yo quiero casarme con Aoshi si él me quiere, no quiero que sea por obligación. No soporto la idea de que se ate a mí como si fuese un acuerdo comercial, él no. Me duele tanto que ya no sé qué hacer para..._

Misao dejó de escribir y frunció el ceño, toda aquella palabrería desordenada era un desastre de principio a fin. Además lo sabía, Kaoru no la entendería, no del modo en que ella necesitaba. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la papelera suspirando. ¿Quién podría comprenderla?

Tomó otra hoja.

_Querida Megumi:_

_Sé que esta es la primera vez que te escribo y que te estarás preguntando a santo de qué me da por hacerlo ahora. Sé que es feo, pero necesito tu ayuda, creo que eres la única que será capaz de comprenderme._

_Por una serie de circunstancias estoy en un lío. Tengo que casarme con un hombre al que no quiero y tengo que tener un hijo con él. Bueno, aún no sé con quién me casaré porque no he tomado una decisión ni los he conocido a todos, pero será un desastre absoluto, estoy segura._

_Tú eres una mujer inteligente y reflexiva que estoy segura sabrías aconsejarme, porque de verdad que necesito ayuda. No puedo más, creo que voy a morirme de angustia._

_En quince días partiré hacia Aizu, ¿podríamos vernos? Sólo te pido un par de horas de tu tiempo y prometo no darte mucho la brasa._

_Makimachi Misao._

Releyó la carta, era una petición egoísta, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien fuera de las paredes del Aoi-ya, alguien que no fuese a tratarla como si pudiese romperse por escuchar la verdad y no se lo ocurría nadie más adecuado que Takani Megumi.

Volvió a mojar la pluma y añadió unas últimas palabras al dorso:

_Átale con cuidado el mensaje, no te hará nada. Dile "a casa" cuando quieras que se vaya. Gracias, Megumi._

Sopló para que se secara y dobló el papel con pulcritud antes de salir hacia el palomar. Aizu estaba lejos, necesitaba a un animal resistente y confiable. Escogió a una de las palomas que solía enviar, era lista, su plumaje oscuro y brillante era precioso. Misao le ató el mensaje con mucho cuidado y después silbó sus instrucciones, la paloma le respondió y salió volando.

—Tendré un montón de rosquillas esperándote cuando vuelvas.

_º º º_

El viaje hasta Aizu fue sencillo. El viaje en tren fue cómodo e incluso agradable, incluso Aoshi intentó entablar una conversación casual con ella. Misao era consciente de que se estaba esforzando para que se sintiera mejor y eso le partía el corazón.

—Lo siento, Aoshi-sama. —El ninja la miró con una ceja enarcada sin entender por qué se estaba disculpando—. Tengo que ir a un sitio, no puedo acompañarle a dejar el equipaje al hostal.

Él no le rebatió ni preguntó a dónde demonios pensaba ir sin él; se limitó a asentir.

—Ve con cuidado.

—No se preocupe, estaré en el hostal antes de que se dé cuenta.

Salió corriendo antes de que a él se le pudiese ocurrir pensárselo mejor e interrogarla. Correr con el _hakama_ era extraño, aunque le daba libertad de movimiento se sentía bastante torpe y la obligaba a estar pendiente de sus propis pasos, temiendo enredarse con ella misma y acabar rodando.

Estaba nerviosa, más que los días que había estado esperando una respuesta de su amiga, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Megumi ante aquel lío en el que se había metido ella solita. Eran amigas, pero no del mismo modo en el que lo era con Kaoru, además Megumi era poco predecible y muy apasionada. También seguía sintiendo cierto odio hacia Aoshi. A lo mejor había sido una idea pésima.

La vio de pie esperándola al sol junto a un árbol. Su elegante kimono resaltaba el blanco de su piel, le daba aspecto de mujer de buena familia. Misao sonrió pensando en Sanosuke, si la viera se caería de culo al suelo de la impresión.

—¡Megumi!

La doctora la miró casi como si no pudiese creer que la muchacha con _yukata _y_ hakama_ fuese la misma que había conocido con _shinobi_. Cuando Misao llegó a su altura le dio una fraternal palmadita en la cabeza.

—Has crecido —musitó colocando los dedos bajo su propia barbilla analizándola en detalle—. Pareces otra.

—No me tomes el pelo. —Rió sabiendo que Megumi no lo decía en tono ofensivo, además ella misma era consciente de que había cambiado.

—¿Estás tú sola? ¿No ha venido nadie contigo?

—Bueno, más o menos. Aoshi-sama ha venido conmigo hasta aquí —declaró balanceándose sobre los talones—. Pero le he pedido que se quedase en el hostal e instalase nuestras cosas.

—Lástima, siempre es grato poder alegrarse la vista con tu ninja.

—No es "mi" ninja —espetó Misao.

—Lo que digas.

Megumi dibujó una sonrisa zorruna, definitivamente aquella chiquilla vivía en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta de que su amor era correspondido.

—Vamos a comer algo, ¿quieres? Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Claro, pero no conozco…

—Cabeza hueca, vivo aquí, no lo olvides. Te llevaré a un sitio que te encantará.

Megumi la guio por las calles de la ciudad mientras hablaban de banalidades, no le preguntó por todo aquel asunto del matrimonio y Misao no se pronunció al respecto.

—¿Soba? —preguntó Misao leyendo el cartel del restaurante frente a ellas, miró a Megumi que no le parecía el tipo de mujer que come soba.

—Hacen los mejores fideos de todo Japón, ya lo verás.

—¿Te gustan los soba?

Megumi enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué parece sorprenderte tanto?

Misao soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Es que te imaginaba comiendo cosas muy elegantes.

—¿Qué clase de cosas elegantes? —le preguntó entrecerrado los ojos.

—No lo sé, es absurdo, olvídalo.

La doctora suspiró y lo dejó pasar, porque no tenía sentido alguno insistir. Además, aquella estupidez sobre comer cosas elegantes era irrelevante, ella quería saber más sobre lo que le había escrito.

Se sentaron en las mesas del fondo y pidieron sus platos. Charlaron, poniéndose al día, mientras comían. Misao parecía más interesada en sus aventuras y desventuras en Aizu que en explicarle algo sobre ella y su situación. Megumi le dio margen, entendiendo que no debía ser fácil para ella. Aquella niña había crecido en libertad, sin presiones sociales, y verse atada de repente debía de ser asfixiante.

Megumi dejó los palillos sobre la mesa con un golpecito seco que sobresaltó a la joven Okashira.

—¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

—Ah… es que no sé por dónde debería empezar. —Y pareció a punto de ahogarse con las palabras.

—Prueba por el principio, —replicó comprensiva, tendría paciencia con ella— ¿cómo has acabado en semejante enredo?

Misao apuró las últimas gotas de caldo de su bol. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Pues verás, hay un tipo asqueroso que me odia, se llama Itsuka, nunca ha querido relacionarse conmigo porque me considera una ladrona de títulos. —Suspiró de nuevo, lo había suavizado un poco sabiendo que Megumi pondría el grito en el cielo si se lo contaba tal cual—. De repente le envió una carta a Aoshi-sama solicitando una reunión con el Okashira.

—¿Por qué a Aoshi? El Okashira eres tú, ¿no?

—Porque considera que me hice con el título de manera ilegítima y que Aoshi-sama sigue siendo el legítimo Okashira.

—Menudo gilipollas.

Misao estalló en una sincera carcajada, Megumi con toda su elegancia, en ocasiones, soltaba alguna grosería que contrastaba con su imagen. Le encantaba tener una amiga así, porque en cierto modo se parecían.

—Aoshi-sama me dio la nota a mí y…

—Sólo faltaría que no lo hubiese hecho. —Suaves notas de rencor filtrándose en su tono de voz.

—Y acepté la reunión —continuó con una sonrisa, el pasado que unía a Megumi y a Aoshi hacía que tendiese a pensar lo peor viniendo de él, a Misao no le sorprendía y ahora ya tampoco le resultaba molesto.

»Al principio no dejaba de repetir que estábamos condenados a desaparecer y que no había sangre nueva y un montón de palabrería de viejo chocho. Hasta que dijo que no había un heredero.

Megumi abrió la boca sorprendida, entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y le dijiste que tendrías uno?

—No… bueno sí, más o menos.

»Le dije que tenía fácil solución.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres tonta? —soltó frotándose la frente.

—¡No! No me imaginaba que lo dijese en ese sentido, a ver… Aoshi-sama fue Okashira y no es hijo de ningún otro Okashira. Yo lo soy porque le destituí, por eso…

—Tu abuelo fue el predecesor de Aoshi, ¿me equivoco?

Misao asintió como si las piezas de un puzle acabasen de encajar dentro de su cabeza.

—Entonces es evidente que como nieta del Okashira tú debías ser el Okashira y, por lo que sé, eras muy pequeña y por eso debieron buscar a alguien que se hiciese cargo hasta que fueses mayor.

—Tal vez… pero ¿sabes qué? Que si se hubiesen molestado en explicármelo, en explicarme las cosas importantes, la mayor parte de mis dolores de cabeza estarían resueltos.

—En eso tengo que darte la razón —admitió, era evidente que en aquella casa de locos habían sido muy negligentes con aquella niña, y eso incluía al hombre que la abandonó para dedicarse a negocios turbios.

Megumi alargó el brazo cuando pasó la mesonera por su lado y pidió más té y algunos dulces.

—Volvamos a lo de casarse.

—Para tener un hijo tengo que casarme.

—Hasta ahí está claro. —Ninja o no, las normas sociales existían para todos—. ¿Por qué con alguien que no quieres?

—Las leyes del clan marcan que si quiero seguir siendo la Okashira me tengo que casar con alguien que apruebe el Oniwaban-shû.

»Jiya insiste para que me case con Aoshi-sama, incluso él me ha dicho que debería hacerle caso a Jiya y casarme con él —barbotó con la cara teñida de un rojo encendido.

»Le pedí a Oshige que me hiciera una lista de hombres que pudiesen encajar —musitó sacando el papel de entre su ropa y tendiéndoselo a su amiga.

Doce nombres, uno de ellos tachado, Megumi frunció el ceño. Había tachado a Aoshi, la muy idiota, incluso después de que él le pidiera que se casase con él.

—Tienen nombres aburridos.

—Ya…

—¿Por qué está Aoshi tachado?

Misao dio un par de palmaditas sobre la mesa nerviosa e incómoda.

—Bueno… es complicado.

—Complicado —repitió con el ceño fruncido—. Lo diré de otro modo ¿por qué no te casas con Aoshi?

—¡No puedo! —Casi chilló, como si la simple idea de casarse con él fuese un pecado mortal.

—Por supuesto que puedes, sólo tienes que decirle "sí".

—Pero no quiero casarme con él. No si no me corresponde, Aoshi-sama merece encontrar a alguien que le haga feliz.

—Sabía que eras tonta, pero no que lo fueras tanto.

»¿Tú no mereces ser feliz? ¿Sólo él lo merece?

»Además ¿cómo sabes que no te corresponde? ¿Se lo has preguntado? ¿Te ha dicho que no te ama? ¿Te ha dicho que quiere casarse contigo sólo para sacarte del mal paso? ¿O que se casaría contigo porque le das pena?

—No —contestó agachando el rostro—. Pero es obvio, mírame, vamos. ¿De verdad crees que podría enamorarse de alguien como yo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y lo creía de verdad. El tiempo compartido con aquel hombre hacía que supiera, con total seguridad, que jamás haría nada que no quisiera hacer, ya fuese algo tan trivial como beber alcohol o algo tan transcendente como casarse. Además le había visto mirarla en el despacho de Saito, lleno de orgullo y con interés; a ella jamás la había mirado ni con una tercera parte de aquel interés a pesar de que había intentado seducirle en más de una ocasión, incluso desnudándose frente a él. Aún le dolía el orgullo de tantos rechazos juntos.

—No seas ridícula, Megumi.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis juntos y habláis de ello? Aún no es tarde, puedes salir bien parada, Misao.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que saque esa conversación? —preguntó incómoda con las mejillas rojas.

—Hablar se te da bien, improvisa, déjate llevar.

Megumi lo veía todo tan fácil… Le había ido bien hablar con ella, pero seguía perdida y sin saber cómo salir de aquello.

—Come, estás muy delgada —le soltó plantándole los dulces, que había traído la camarera, delante.

—Lo que digas, mami.

No se ofendió, apreciaba a aquella chiquilla atolondrada y, debía de admitir que se estaba comportando como si fuera su madre.

—Habla con él.

—Que sí.

_º º º_

Aoshi estaba sentado sobre una gran roca en el jardín bajo el sol, sereno, meditando. Misao se preguntó si ya sabía que estaba allí mirándole. Dio un tímido paso adelante.

—¿Ha ido bien? —interrogó sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí, ha estado bien.

Aoshi descartó preguntarle con quién se había visto, tal vez habría quedado con su amor no correspondido y, si era así, prefería no saberlo ya tenía bastante con saber que se casaría con alguien que no era él.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿quiere tomar té conmigo?

Él entonces sí la miró con interés, se levantó. Había cambiado su traje occidental por una de sus _yukata_ y los zapatos por unas _geta_, aquella indumentaria la hacía sentir más cómoda. En casa.

Le amaba.

Aoshi siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir un té y Misao se había valido de ello. Envalentonada por su conversación con Megumi, había decidido preguntarle por qué quería casarse con ella. Su amiga tenía razón diciendo que a ella se le daba bien hablar.

—¿Aquí o fuera?

—Aquí.

Era más probable que en aquel lugar dispusieran de más intimidad que en alguna tetería de la zona, no quería oídos ajenos en su conversación. 

La dueña del hostal les sirvió té y unos dulces. Misao aún se sentía llena del atracón de comer que se había pegado con Megumi, pero se lo agradeció y se esforzó por comer un poco.

—Le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo por mí.

Aoshi asintió, no necesitaba que se lo dijese.

—Todos estos viajes, las noches fuera del Aoi-ya, el tener que… —Se detuvo, inspiró hondo—. Quedarse en un constante segundo plano.

—No necesito que me lo agradezcas, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo.

—De todos modos, me ayuda mucho que esté aquí, a mí lado.

—Misao, ¿qué…?

—Lo siento, estoy divagado.

Ella le miró con la determinación brillando en sus ojos verdes, deseó que aquello significase que se iba a echar atrás, dejar correr aquella locura y pensar en su propio bienestar y felicidad, que tal vez así tendría una oportunidad de conquistarla.

—Aoshi-sama, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

—Adelante.

Notó sus mejillas encenderse justo antes de agachar la mirada y beber té nerviosa. Se preguntó qué era lo que pretendía preguntar para que le diese tanta vergüenza.

—¿Usted…? —Soltó el vaso como si quemase de repente y sacudió las manos inquieta—. Olvídelo, era una estupidez.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Misao, te daré respuesta.

—De verdad, Aoshi-sama, olvídelo, era una tontería.

Aoshi tomó su mano con fuerza, Misao las observó, su mano se veía tan pequeña atrapada en la de él, incluso su tono de piel parecía más claro en contraste con la de Aoshi. Le parecieron hermosas, en cierto modo parecían estar hechas para estar unidas.

—Yo sólo… quería preguntarle si… —Tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca, pero no quería separar su mano de la de él para tomar la taza y beber—. Si… si cree que podría ser una buena esposa para alguien.

Reprimió las ganas de estrellar la frente contra la mesa, ¿qué mierda acababa de soltar? Semejante pregunta estúpida no iba a ninguna parte, es más, la respuesta podía hundirla, aún más en la más absoluta miseria.

—Por supuesto —contestó Aoshi con sinceridad, para él sería la esposa perfecta. Una mujer capaz, valiente y brutalmente sincera—. ¿Por qué dudas de ello?

—Porque no soy lo que se dice "una dama" —replicó tan sorprendida por su respuesta que le falló la voz—. O sea, no soy delicada, ni femenina, ni elegante, se me escapa constantemente el acento de Kyôto y no sé ser…

—Misao, tú eres una _kunoichi_, no tienes que seguir las mismas normas sociales que el resto de mujeres. Además, eres la Okashira, no le debes sumisión a nadie. Tienes poder y es tu deber usarlo. —Le soltó la mano dejando en su piel la calidez de aquel contacto prolongado—. Y el acento de Kyôto no tiene nada de malo.

—Ya, pero… Aoshi-sama.

—Eres perfecta, tal y como eres, no permitas que nadie te haga dudar jamás de ello.

Dibujó una sonrisa triste. Era perfecta, pero no podía robarle el corazón al hombre al que amaba.

—Gracias, Aoshi-sama.

_º º º_

La casa de su anfitrión estaba en la ruina, Misao contuvo las ganas de volver por dónde había venido y fingir que jamás se había detenido frente a aquella puerta. Sería descortés y poco coherente con su rango, además Aoshi pensaría que era una mocosa superficial y no lo era. Llamó a la puerta y esperó nerviosa a que alguien abriese.

—¿Quién llama?

—Makimachi Misao —respondió sintiéndose ridícula, ¿su nombre era una buena respuesta? ¿Tal vez debería haber dicho que era la Okashira?

La puerta se abrió cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. El hombre que apareció apestaba a alcohol y parecía llevar semanas sin lavarse. El pelo demasiado largo y grasiento se le adhería a las mejillas.

—Makimachi Misao —repitió el hombre como si su nombre fuese algún tipo de mantra ridículo—. Un nombre grande para una mujer pequeña.

¿Acababa de insultarla o sólo había elegido pésimamente las palabras? Misao permaneció impertérrita, como si no hubiese abierto aquel agujero maloliente que tenía por boca.

—Supongo que querrás entrar.

Sintió claramente que aquello jamás funcionaría, no sólo por el aspecto de aquel hombre, sino por el menosprecio por ella que destilaba. Pero estaba allí y tendría que hacer su papel para no parecer una estúpida.

—Podemos hablar en otro lugar si lo prefiere.

—No, no me gusta salir de casa. Entra.

Cuando él le dio la espalda, Misao, buscó a Aoshi con la mirada, le encontró escondido en un tejado oculto por las frondosas ramas de un cerezo, se sintió más tranquila. Aunque se aseguraría de despachar aquel asunto rápido.

Siguió al hombre hasta el descuidado jardín, él tomó asiento, ella permaneció en pie, colocándose estratégicamente para evitar que pudiese ver a Aoshi.

—Pues tú dirás, te escucho.

—Takamura-san, he venido hasta aquí para proponerle algo, sin embargo, tengo toda la impresión de que no le interesa…

—No, no me interesa. Eres una mujer —bufó—. Las mujeres sólo valéis para estar en la cocina y complacernos. A parte sólo eres una estúpida mocosa jugando a ser una gran mujer.

»Eres pequeña. Eres patética. No eres nada.

Se sorprendió de la falta de efecto que esas palabras le habían producido. Permaneció calmada.

—Espero que pronto alguien te dé tu merecido y que aparezcas en alguna cuneta devorada por los carroñeros.

—En ese caso, usted y yo no tenemos asunto alguno que tratar. Que pase un buen día.

No esperó muestra alguna de cortesía por su parte, Misao se movió hacia la salida con la cabeza bien alta y paso seguro. No iba ni a molestarse en despedirse de él. Si aquello salía bien se aseguraría de expulsar a aquel hombre del Oniwaban-shû.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y caminó por la calle hasta que se encontró con Aoshi, tan hermoso, tan tranquilizador. Suspiró y le sonrió.

—Ha sido breve —pronunció él.

—Sí, bueno, cuando no hay nada que hacer no lo hay, ¿para qué perder el tiempo?

Aoshi asintió como su hubiese comprendido algo más allá de sus palabras, le tendió una mano que ella aferró al instante. La llevó hasta el hostal en el que se alojaban, rodeados de silencio, Misao no estaba de humor y él no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Misao agradeció la calma de aquel pequeño hostal tanto como el ser los dos únicos inquilinos. La dueña del lugar se aseguró de que estuvieran cómodos, agasajándolos con todo tipo de atenciones que era improbable que dispensara a todos sus huéspedes. Al final Misao se las había ingeniado para que los dejase a solas y se sentó junto a Aoshi en el porche bajo un manto de estrellas.

—Me odia —soltó. Si Aoshi no fuera quien era le habría preguntado de quién demonios estaba hablando, pero era él y la comprendía mejor que nadie.

—Eres una mujer.

Misao puso los ojos en blanco ante tal obviedad.

—Los hombres no estamos acostumbrados a que una mujer esté por encima nuestro —explicó con sinceridad, aunque estaba seguro de que Misao lo sabía más que de sobras—. Eres menuda, eso junto a tu aspecto aniñado hace que, hombres como Takamura, te consideren poca cosa y una figura de poder débil.

—Ya bueno, siento no ser una supermujer.

—No te equivoques, Misao —continuó colocando uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, rozando su piel con cuidado—. El físico de un Okashira no es importante, lo que importa es su modo de llevar el clan.

—Tampoco es que se me dé demasiado bien eso, soy un desastre.

—No es cierto. Eres una buena Okashira, eres justa, eres fuerte y los que te conocen lo saben.

»Siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a hacerte creer que no vales para ello.

—Pero, Aoshi-sama, no siento que lo esté haciendo bien.

La atrajo hacia a él, refugiándola en un abrazo protector sin importarle si alguien podía verlos.

—Sé que, aunque te lo repita mil veces seguirás teniendo dudas y eso es normal, pero Misao eres el mejor Okashira al que he servido.

—Usted sólo ha servido a mi abuelo.

—Él estaba muy por encima de mí, igual que lo estás tú. Un Okashira no debe ser sólo un buen soldado, hay muchas otras habilidades necesarias para ello y tú las reúnes todas.

—Gracias, Aoshi-sama —musitó refugiada entre sus bazos. Agradecía de verdad que tratase de animarla y convencerla de que se le daba bien algo en lo que sentía que era un desastre.

—Es la verdad, no me lo agradezcas.

—Le quiero, Aoshi-sama.

—Y yo a ti, Misao.

_º º º_

Misao se despertó sola en aquella habitación fría e impersonal del hostal. Se había dormido entre los brazos de Aoshi y suponía, que él la había llevado hasta el futón. Estaba cansada.

Miró su ropa perfectamente doblada a su lado, aquellos ropajes eran tan ajenos a ella. Estaba hecha para correr arriba y abajo con su _shinobi_, no para parecer una elegante señorita, las marcas de su piel lo evidenciaban más que de sobras.

El día que se casara, ¿qué pensaría su marido de su habitual indumentaria? ¿le parecería indecente? Ella amaba la libertad de movimientos que le otorgaba, la comodidad de la tela sobre su piel.

Había muchas cosas que no se había llegado a plantear y le daba miedo hacerlo. No quería dejar de ser lo que era por ningún hombre, menos aún por uno al que no amaría nunca. No quería quedar relegada a ser un adorno del brazo de un hombre.

A veces miraba a sus amigas, aquellas que habían crecido en una familia normal, renunciando a ser quienes eran para agradar a un hombre, convirtiéndose en personas diferentes y tristes, algo que Misao se había prometido a sí misma no hacer jamás.

Se sentía estúpida, como una niña pequeña con una pataleta. Tenía que cambiar su forma de pensar, no tenía sentido machacarse a sí misma con aquello, al fin y al cabo, había sido decisión suya lo de casarse, nadie la estaba obligando a atarse a un hombre.

Aoshi… él… Sacudió la cabeza, a santo de qué iba a torturarse pensando en si él la seguiría aceptando tal cual era si se casasen. Eso nunca pasaría, tenía que dejar de ser una niña tonta correteando tras un hombre que no le correspondería nunca. Se palmeó las mejillas.

Se levantó, se deshizo de su _yukata_ y se puso la ropa de calle. No podía pasarse el día remoloneando en la cama, además tenía un hambre feroz.

Recorrió el pasillo solitario y se adentró en el pequeño comedor del hostal. Aoshi estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo algo de arroz, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan en paz.

—Buenos días Aoshi-sama.

Él movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—El té aún está caliente, puedo pedir más si…

—No, está bien —se apresuró a decir—. No me importa que el té se quede frío.

El ceño de Aoshi se frunció un instante. Un té frío era un insulto a la ancestral cultura del té que tanto fascinaba a Aoshi. Misao no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—A Kawasaki —susurró Misao—. A ver a Komatsu Wataru.

—¿Estás segura de querer ir?

—¿Uh?

Era una pregunta inusual. Misao dudó, analizándole con aquellos ojos verdes tan vivos e inocentes.

—¿Ocurre algo, Aoshi-sama?

—Preferiría que le dejases para más adelante, si es posible.

No insistió, aunque era más que evidente que le estaba ocultando información importante. Misao asintió despacio.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré para más adelante —siseó, dispuesta a sonsacarle algo a cambio—. ¿Le conoce?

—Sí.

—¿No le gusta?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Él la miró por encima del vaso de té, planteándose si darle una respuesta sería correcto o no. Misao era tan testaruda que tal vez su respuesta le haría tener más ganas de ir y enfrentarse a él.

—Es una mala persona —contestó deseando que se conformase con aquello y que, con suerte, lo borrase de su lista de candidatos igual que había hecho con él.

—¿Le hizo daño?

—A mí no, a otras personas.

Misao asintió. Se había conformado con eso y Aoshi lo agradeció.

—Entonces iremos a Urawa primero y después a Nerima.

Pensó en lo agradable que era viajar con Aoshi, el compartir aquellos momentos íntimos con él, planeando a dónde ir… si no fuera porque iba en busca de un marido estaría realmente disfrutando de ello.

—Urawa, perfecto.

»Misao, ¿te importaría que tomásemos un pequeño desvío?

—Claro, no hay problema.

_º º º_

Las olas del océano rompían con fuerza contra las rocas. Los ojos de Misao centellearon de la emoción. No era la primera vez que lo veía, ya que había recorrido muchos pueblos costeros buscando a Aoshi, pero contemplar aquella gran masa de agua siempre la emocionaba. Contuvo las ganas de dar saltitos y pedirle a Aoshi que pasaran allí la tarde.

—¿Te gusta la playa, Misao?

—¡Me encanta!

Su expresión ponía en evidencia que era verdad. A Aoshi le ponía un poco nervioso la amplitud del océano, pero había supuesto que a alguien tan libre como ella le encantaría.

Misao se descalzó, lanzando las botas al aire, y corrió por el arena remangándose el _hakama_ como una chiquilla hasta llegar al rompeolas, el agua la mojó hasta las pantorrillas cuando la ola rompió, soltó un gritito y regresó sobre sus pasos corriendo y riendo.

—¡Qué fría! ¡Qué fría!

Aoshi se quitó los zapatos, colocándolos cuidadosamente ordenados, recuperando las botas de ella, poniéndolas junto a su calzado. Se movió con calma hacia la orilla, Misao corrió a su encuentro con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Venga a mojarse los pies! —exclamó tirando de él hacia el agua, Aoshi se dejó llevar—. Ya verá que bien que sienta.

—No hemos venido aquí a jugar, Okashira.

Tampoco es que supiera por qué estaban allí en realidad. Ella le miró muy seria, con el ceño fruncido, y después le sonrió como una chiquilla planeando una travesura.

—Divertirse es necesario de vez en cuando, Aoshi-sama. Tiene que aprender a relajarse.

¿Relajarse? Aoshi no se había relajado en su vida, no había tenido tiempo para ello, lo más cerca de la relajación que había estado era cuando meditaba y batallaba contra sus demonios.

—Misao…

—Créame le sentará bien. Sé que usted es un guerrero, pero bajar la guardia de vez en cuando es bueno.

—Bajar la guardia puede matarte.

—Yo le cubriré las espaldas.

No dejaba de ser curioso que se ofreciese a hacerle de guardaespaldas, a él que siempre la había estado cubriendo, velando por su seguridad. Él que había sido designado por Makimachi Kazuya como su guardaespaldas oficial.

—Hagamos un trato, si le gano nos quedaremos aquí relajándonos toooda la tarde —siseó con tono desafiante—. Si gana usted haremos lo que quiera… Haré cualquier cosa que quiera durante una semana entera ¿qué me dice?

¿Realmente Misao creía que podía ganarle? Era fuerte y espabilada, pero de ahí a poder derrotarle…

—De acuerdo.

—El primero en caer al suelo habrá perdido.

—Muy bien.

Clavó los talones en el arena húmeda y firme de la orilla, valiéndose de la diferencia de sus alturas y de su centro de gravedad más bajo le hizo perder el equilibrio tirando con fuerza de él. El cuerpo de Aoshi se inclinó hacia adelante, el terreno describiendo una leve pendiente jugaba en su contra, su altura jugaba en su contra. Misao había sido muy inteligente y había demostrado haberle estado escuchando cuando le dijo que, ser una mujer, era una ventaja si sabía emplearlo en una lucha. Extendió el brazo para no caer de cara y poder rodar sobre sí mismo, y también agarró el _hakama_ de Misao para derribarla con él, por descuidada. Aoshi cayó de espaldas y ella sobre él.

—Bien jugado —admitió su derrota.

Una ola los arrolló y revolcó.

—¡Está helada! —se quejó Misao, con el pelo pegado a la cara y la ropa mojada a su piel.

¡Vaya que si estaba fría! ¡Estaba congelada! Misao se rió con ganas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y se quedó sin aliento, mientras él se mantenía inexpresivo como, si en realidad, no se estuviera congelando.

Era tan hermosa que Aoshi deseó besarla y abrazarla hasta el final de sus días. No lo hizo. Se incorporó levantándola con él, tomándola en brazos.

—Entonces pasaremos aquí la tarde —dijo ella entre risas—. He ganado, ¿verdad?

—Lo has hecho —admitió, había cometido el mismo error que los que no la conocían, infravalorando sus habilidades por ser pequeña y delgada. Misao había ganado en todos los sentidos, más allá de su descuido provocado por la confianza que le tenía—. Sin embargo, si nos quedamos aquí pillaremos un buen resfriado.

Misao dejó de reír, tenía razón, estaban empapados.

—Podemos ir al hostal a cambiarnos de ropa.

Y Aoshi accedió.

Con la ropa seca y el ánimo en alto por su victoria, Misao, le había llevado de vuelta a aquella playa. Habían pasado un buen rato sentados en el arena mirando el oleaje sin decir absolutamente nada. Aoshi se preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando estaba callada, porque Misao era de las que hablaban sin parar y, su silencio, era intrigante.

—¿Sabe una cosa, Aoshi-sama? La primera vez que vi el océano me dio un miedo increíble —confesó acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja, la brisa se revolvía el pelo—. Tan amplio, tan inmenso…

La comprendía, más allá del horizonte seguía habiendo agua salada, era casi como si no existiera nada más que el agua.

—¿Sabe qué hice?

—No —contestó aún sabiendo que era una pregunta retórica.

—Le pedí a un pescador que me dejase montar en su barca y que me llevase mar adentro.

»Que absurdo, ¿verdad? Estaba muerta de miedo, pero pensé que el único modo de dejar de tener miedo era enfrentarme a toda esa agua.

—¿Funcionó?

—¡Sí! Fue increíble, incluso me atreví a nadar estando tan lejos de la orilla.

Era valiente. Él jamás se habría atrevido a hacer algo así. Aoshi era de los que analizaban un problema y montaba un millar de estrategias para derrotarlo; nunca se habría lanzado sin conocer algo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Por eso la admiraba. Misao encaraba sus miedos y retos de frente, sin tomar desvío alguno.

—¿Es lo que estás haciendo ahora? —Sus ojos verdes llenos de confusión se clavaron en él—. ¿Te estás enfrentando a algo que te da miedo?

—No. Me estoy enfrentando a algo que tengo que hacer.

Tenía miedo, aunque no lo dijese. Por eso había aceptado aquel cambio en su destino, por eso estaban allí sentados en el arena fría de una playa en vez de dirigirse hacia Urawa. Aoshi no dijo en voz alta que sabía que estaba asustada, no podía culparla por ello.

—Aoshi-sama, cuando me case… ¿seguirá a mi lado? —Había hecho acopio de todo su valor para formular aquella pregunta porque la respuesta la aterraba.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Misao.

—Gracias.

Aunque se casase con otro él seguiría siendo su guardaespaldas tal y como le habían ordenado con trece años.

_º º º_

El día de relax acabó demasiado pronto, aunque Misao lo había aprovechado al máximo, la playa, una buena visita turística, una copiosa cena y dulces. Aoshi tenía que admitir que había disfrutado del plan de no hacer nada de Misao. Alejado de obligaciones, viviendo una vida diferente a la suya habitual.

Pero la pausa había acabado y el rodeo también. Habían dejado el hostal temprano, tras un pequeño desayuno, sin hacer ruido, sin dejar rastro, como los buenos ninja que eran. Misao estaba de buen humor, caminaba con aquel paso jovial que la caracterizaba, él la seguía de cerca.

—Aoshi-sama ¿cómo es Ugajin Makoto? ¿Le conoce?

—Es ruidoso.

—¿Cómo nosotros?

Aoshi se lo pensó, comparando al hombre que recordaba con los miembros del Aoi-ya.

—No. Es más… —enmudeció, no se le ocurrió otra forma de explicarlo que no fuese repetir la palabra "ruidoso".

—¿Es buena persona? —preguntó entendiendo que no sabía cómo definirlo de manera adecuada.

—No es mala persona.

Ahí estaba otra vez su incapacidad para definir a personas con las que había compartido experiencias. Lo lamentaba por Misao, era un desastre en ese ámbito, no podía darle lo que necesitaba.

—¿Odia a las _kunoichi_?

—No.

De hecho, a aquel hombre le encantaban las mujeres, jóvenes, mayores, no parecía importarle en absoluto en qué franja de edad se encontraban.

—¿Estuvo en su equipo?

—Así es, durante el asedio del castillo de Edo.

—Entonces debe de conocerle bastante bien.

No lo dijo, pero Aoshi por aquella época no se fijaba mucho en los otros miembros de su escuadrón más allá de los asuntos militares. Sólo le importaba si estaban preparados para aguantar la presión y si podía confiar en sus habilidades, porque alguien poco preparado o afectado por la presión podía llevarles a todos a la tumba. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, tal vez, podría haberse fijado en el tipo de cosas en las que lo hacían los demás, pero, Aoshi, no había querido permanecer allí, tan lejos de casa, con la guerra acechando frente a las puertas de Aoi-ya. Estando en Tokyô sólo podía pensar en volver a Kyôto, el resto no le importaba en absoluto.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿cree que sería bueno para mí?

Se detuvo, la miró. Misao se balanceó nerviosa, no sabía qué pretendía conseguir haciéndole aquella pregunta tan estúpida sabiendo que Aoshi no le diría que se olvidase de todo, que se casase con él porque la amaba.

—A esa pregunta sólo puedes contestar tú.

—Pero, ¿cree que ese hombre…?

—No puedo darte la respuesta que buscas, Misao. —Reemprendió la marcha, pasando junto a ella y avanzándola—. Si me preguntas si me gusta para ti, la respuesta es no. Si te conviene, la respuesta es no. Sin embargo, no importa lo que yo diga, la opinión que importa, en este asunto, es la tuya.

—Aún y así, Aoshi-sama, su opinión sí que importa para mí.

Se lo agradecía, que le considerase algo más que un guardaespaldas o un instructor.

—La calesa sale en treinta minutos, si no nos apresuramos la perderemos —cambió de tema, Misao no se enfadó ni molestó, tampoco se sorprendió.

—Claro, vayamos.

—Aún podemos volver a casa si lo prefieres.

—Sabe que no puedo.

Asintió, tampoco es que hubiese esperado que le dijera que sí, pero conservaba cierta esperanza de que pudiese ocurrir.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza del pueblo el carromato ya estaba allí. El conductor fumaba un cigarrillo con la mirada perdida y cara de sueño. Aún quedaba un rato para que emprendiera el camino, pero fueron hasta allí. El cochero lanzó el cigarrillo a medio consumir y le tomó el equipaje para atarlo en el techado del carro.

—Podemos partir ahora si lo desean, son los únicos pasajeros que han contratado mis servicios hoy.

Misao estuvo segura de que, Aoshi, se había asegurado de que nadie más les acompañase, igual que las otras veces. Eran demasiadas coincidencias como para creer que era pura casualidad.

—Sí, partamos ya.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo con él llegamos al ecuador de la historia. Ahí siguen nuestro par de idiotas dando vueltas sin comunicarse como es debido entre ellos, Misao por falta de confianza en sí misma y Aoshi por no querer presionarla. Espero que os haya gustado la aparición estelar de Megumi, al principio había pensado en Kaoru, pero Megumi me parece mucho más adecuada.  
Una vez más recordar que esto está ambientado a finales del siglo XIX y que el papel de las mujeres en aquella época no era el mismo de hoy en día, que no tenían libertad, que, socialmente, estaban obligadas a someterse a un hombre, que su lugar solía reducirse a las labores domésticas, que una mujer soltera era una mujer que no servía para nada; así que, aunque no me guste, el contexto histórico está ahí y no puedo eliminarlo, con ello quiero decir que si no te gusta puedes leer alguno de los AUs que rondan por FFnet y ahorrarme el DM con lo mucho que te desagrada que haya actitudes machistas en este fic, porque SORPRESA la sociedad japonesa es extremadamente machista hoy en día, así que qué decir de Meiji. En serio, puedes leer cualquier otra cosa que te mantenga en el mundo de la purpurina donde las mujeres siempre hemos gozado de derechos y libertades.  
Tras la aclaración, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo._

_º º º_

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:**__ ¡Hola! Idiota o no, la adaptación de Aoshi es más complicada, para alguien que encierra sus emociones con candado dejarlas salir y controlarlas es difícil, porque los sentimientos a veces se desbordan, y no creo que sepa manejar la situación en general.  
Misao también se cierra en banda, no explicándole porque no puede casarse con él, a ambos les falta comunicación, les iría bien sentarse a hablar tal y como le dice Megumi, pero de momento no parece que estén por la labor.  
Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo.  
__**Harumigirl:**__ ¡Hola! Aoshi siempre está allí protegiéndola, pero necesita espabilarse o acabará perdiendo a su chica. Espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.  
__**Blue-Azul-Acero:**__ ¡Hola! Aoshi es una persona distante y manejar la cercanía no se le da bien, si a eso le añades los celos el resultado es un desastre. Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, espero que lo disfrutes. Un abrazo._


	6. 5

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**5**

El plan de Misao de ver a solas al hombre con el que se había citado fracasó estrepitosamente. Cuando el carromato llegó a la plaza del pueblo les esperaba una gran comitiva con Ugajin Makoto a la cabeza, Misao frunció el ceño, sin embargo, se esforzó en componer una cordial sonrisa para su anfitrión. Aoshi, quien, normalmente, se habría molestado por todo aquel ostentoso despliegue, se sintió aliviado ya que, eso le permitiría quedarse cerca.

—¡Makimachi-sama, Shinomori-san sean bienvenidos! Es un placer tenerlos entre nosotros.

Tanta efusividad pilló a Misao por sorpresa, movió las manos intentando que hablase más bajo, o que se callase. Al menos había tenido la delicadeza de no referirse a ella como Okashira.

—¿Han tenido un viaje agradable?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Misao casi en un susurro intentando que su tono de voz se le contagiase a su anfitrión.

—¡Fantástico! —bramó—. Han arreglado los caminos, antes era un infierno venir hasta aquí en calesa, ¿verdad, Shinomori-san?

Aoshi asintió, recordaba su primer viaje hasta Urawa, el camino estaba en tal mal estado por el ir y venir de carros que había acabado saltando del vehículo y continuado el trayecto a pie pese a las quejas de sus guardaespaldas.

—Por cierto, Shinomori-san, me alegra volver a verle, creía que se había retirado.

—Lo estoy —replicó Aoshi logrando que Misao le mirase con curiosidad—, tenía asuntos que atender cerca y me ofrecí a acompañar a Makimachi-sama.

Sintió un escalofrío, aunque sabía que era por protocolo, aquel distanciamiento resultaba inquietante. Se había acostumbrado a que se refiriese a ella como "Okashira" cuando quería marcar distancia, pero era la primera vez que a su apellido le agregaba el honorífico "sama" y deseaba que fuese la última.

—Bien hecho, una dama nunca debe viajar sola, hay tantos peligros al acecho...

«Idiota» pensó Aoshi, si supiera que Misao llevaba años recorriendo el país sola se tragaría sus palabras, una por una.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —soltó dando palmadas movilizando a todos sus criados que cargaron atropelladamente con su equipaje—. Iremos a casa, tomaremos té y comeremos.

—Ah... —Misao dudó, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos—. Yo esperaba...

—Sois muy joven, Makimachi-sama, relajáos. Un poco de diversión y después los negocios.

—Tranquila —susurró Aoshi, debería haberle hablado de Makoto y su gusto por la diversión.

Ugajin y Aoshi hablaban de la lucha en el castillo de Edo mientras ella les seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Había leído los informes de Aoshi sobre lo ocurrido, que su abuelo había encuadernado como si fuese un importantísimo diario militar, pero haberlo leído no era lo mismo que haberlo vivido y, por tanto, no tenía modo de participar de aquella conversación. Resistió la tentación de hablar con el servicio que les acompañaba con la cabeza gacha en perfecto silencio; su rol como Okashira, aunque no le impedía hacerlo, la haría quedar como una líder descuidada.

Ugajin soltó una estruendosa carcajada diciéndole a Aoshi que tendría que haber visto la cara del comandante al enterarse de que, él solo, se había cargado a la mitad de los espías que les habían enviado. Misao no sabía quién era aquel comandante, pero entendía su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el nivel de Aoshi estaba muy por encima de la media. Añadió que Datte también se había sorprendido tanto que creyó que se mearía encima.

Misao evitó estremecerse al oír de nuevo hablar de Datte, clavó la vista al frente y se concentró en cantar, mentalmente, una de las canciones que le había enseñado Shiki siendo niña para así no seguir escuchándolos.

Al llegar frente a la casa de Ugajin, Misao, se sorprendió al descubrir que tenían muchos más sirvientes preparados para darles cualquier cosa que quisieran. Se sintió agobiada entre tanta gente con la cabeza gacha y modales sumisos.

Su anfitrión les llevó hasta una enorme sala con vistas al precioso jardín. En la mesa elegantemente pertrechada estaba llena de comida y bebida.

—¡Sentaos! —exclamó presidiendo la mesa—. ¡Sírvenos sake, Machi!

—Prefiero un té —replicó Aoshi sin dar síntomas de que le molestase el constante tono alto de Ugajin.

—El té es para las niñas.

Misao se puso tensa ante la falta de respeto que acababa de mostrar hacia a Aoshi.

—No me gusta el alcohol. —El tono suave de Aoshi desprovisto de molestia alguna—. El té está bien.

—Yo también preferiría un té.

Ugajin sacudió la cabeza como si desaprobase profundamente el gusto de ambos por el té.

—¡Machi, maldita sea! Suelta el sake, trae el té.

Machi agachó la cabeza como si fuese la culpable de que ambos prefiriesen el té al sake, a Misao le habría gustado poder darle ánimos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Comed, no está envenenado.

A Misao la estaba poniendo tremendamente nerviosa su actitud, tanto que había empezado a apretar los puños bajo la mesa.

—Cálmate —susurró Aoshi apenas moviendo los labios. No podía calmarse, no soportaba el modo en que trataba a sus sirvientes.

—Okashira, coma tanto como guste, tenemos a los mejores cocineros de la zona.

—Se lo agradezco.

Aguantó con estoicismo las dos horas que duró aquella comida ruidosa, reprimiendo las ganas de chillarle que tratase a sus empleados como a personas en vez de hacerlo como si fuesen basura. Cuando Aoshi se retiró y ambos quedaron a solas en la sala cerrada. Misao empezó a hablar explicándole por encima la mentira que había planeado, respondiendo a algunas de las preguntas que el hombre le hacía. Agradeció el silencio y la calma que había, sin sirvientes, sin sake... pero había algo nuevo.

Misao reprimió las ganas de taparse la nariz. Encerrados y a solas había empezado a notar un olor desagradable que ahora lo llenaba todo. Al aire libre no lo había notado. Era asqueroso.

—Entonces, Misao. —De nuevo no sintió nada cuando pronunció su nombre desnudo—. Busca a alguien que haga las veces de su marido y la ayude a infiltrarse en esa organización, ¿la he entendido bien?

—Eso es.

—Yo podría hacerlo —declaró relamiéndose los labios, imaginándose a sí mismo fingiendo ser su marido, la intimidad de las noches, disfrutar de un cuerpo femenino joven y caliente—. Cuente conmigo, Misao.

Misao evitó ponerle cara de asco, no necesitaba más pruebas de que no podía casarse con él. Si llegase a ponerle la mano encima acabaría vomitando.

—Todavía no es una decisión en firme, sin embargo agradezco su ofrecimiento y no dude que lo tendré en consideración —respondió manteniendo la cordialidad.

Desde el jardín Aoshi oía los susurros de sus voces, aunque era incapaz de saber de qué estaban hablando, un oído más entrenado, como el de Han'nya, habría descifrado suficientes palabras como para seguir el hilo de la conversación. Si Han'nya estuviese vivo seguramente Misao no estaría en aquella situación... Si Han'nya y los demás no estuviesen muertos, seguramente él seguiría siendo el Okashira.

Sintió la oscuridad engullirlo de nuevo. La culpa. La rabia. El dolor. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar eso atrás de una maldita vez. Ahora lo que importaba era Misao y su futuro.

La esperó paciente, sin hacer el menor ruido, torturándose a sí mismo imaginando a Misao casada con aquel hombre demasiado mayor, con mala higiene, formando una familia, infeliz. La sangre hervía en sus venas.

Aoshi nunca había querido que Misao entrase en el Oniwaban-shû, aunque estuviese al tanto de sus actividades, siempre había querido mantenerla lo más alejada de aquel mundo oscuro. Pero Misao era testaruda y obstinada, convenció a Han'nya de que tenía que enseñarla a defenderse, por si la atacaban algún día, y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta la estaban instruyendo para ser una _kunoichi. _Le encargó a Okina cesar su entrenamiento cuando él se marchó con Kanryû, sin embargo, Misao había seguido aprendiendo por su cuenta.

Misao siempre organizando su propia vida a pesar de lo que los demás quisieran para ella.

Finalmente el _shoji_ se abrió, Misao, no sonreía. Aoshi la miró sentado en el porche, preocupado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó consciente de que no le había visto aún.

—¡Claro! —replicó ella componiendo al instante una sonrisa que él sabía falsa, cerrando la puerta.

¿En qué momento había empezado a ver con tanta claridad la máscara de Misao? No lo sabía con certeza, pero había empezado a ver cuándo sonreía de verdad y cuando a modo de escudo. Y lo peor era que él también había caído en la trampa de creer que siempre estaba contenta, que su vida era plácida cual soleado día de primavera.

—¿Era lo que esperabas?

La vio dudar, casi encogiéndose sobre sí misma, a punto de dar una respuesta clara y sincera. No obstante, se irguió y alzó la barbilla.

—No es tan terrible.

—Entonces ¿te casarás con él?

No. No podía casarse con él. Aquel tipo olía fatal, sólo con imaginar que pudiese llegar a tocarla le daban ganas de vomitar, pero era uno de los más joven de los posibles candidatos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Rendirse no era una opción.

—Déjalo ya, Misao, no vale la pena.

La joven Okashira frunció el ceño.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Aoshi-sama.

Y Aoshi supo con certeza que no se rendiría nunca.

_º º º_

El camino que separaba Urawa de Nerima discurría por un denso bosque que, Aoshi, no había pisado antes, en cambio Misao parecía conocerlo y se movía ágilmente por él. Quiso preguntarle si había estado allí buscándole, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Los pájaros graznaron y revolotearon, Aoshi bajó el ritmo, Misao le imitó, alguien les seguía desde hacía un rato. La miró de reojo y supo que ella también se había dado cuenta y que se esforzaba por mantener el mismo modo de caminar, aunque más lento.

Eran ninja, eso era indiscutible, ningún bandido o persona normal se adentraría tanto en el bosque y, menos aún, seguiría aquel camino por muy jugoso que pudiese ser el botín.

Misao asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

Aoshi se detuvo, ella continuó unos pasos más asegurándose de mantener una distancia más que prudente con el ex-Okashira y sus _kodachi_. El silencio era perturbador.

Una risita precediendo al sonido de unos arbustos al ser sacudidos por alguien.

—Parece que nos han descubierto.

Cuatro hombres. Misao se concentró en localizar a los demás, era evidente que tenía que haber alguien más, cuatro hombres era una cifra maldita.

—Eso es que no son tan idiotas después de todo —cacareó uno de los hombres, le faltaba un colmillo que seguramente había perdido en alguna batalla.

—Al fin y al cabo, son ninjas —soltó otro de ellos, el más alto.

¿Cómo podían saber que eran ninja? Ella iba vestida con un _gi_ y un _hakama_ como habría vestido cualquier muchacha recorriendo un camino de montaña, y Aoshi llevaba su traje occidental. Dudaba que la funda larga en la que Aoshi guardaba sus dos _kodachi_ fuese un indicio suficiente como para adivinar qué eran. Misao llegó a la conclusión de que ellos también eran ninja y que, probablemente, les habían encargado darles caza.

¿Sabrían quiénes eran? ¿Sabrían que ella era la Okashira? ¿O que él era el famosísimo Shinomori Aoshi? Aquello la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa. Contuvo el pánico y miró a su alrededor.

Un breve destello entre la maleza la puso alerta.

Saltó esquivando un _shuriken_ y casi se enredó consigo misma, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con aquella indumentaria larga y pesada que le limitaba los movimientos. Bufó y tiró de los cordones de su _hakama_ para quitárselo con un ágil salto, se lo lanzó a la cara al rival que tenía enfrente y que acababa de abandonar su escondite. Se sintió más libre y menos pesada cubierta sólo por un _gi_ que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. Aoshi no dijo nada, no sabría decir si había sido un movimiento inteligente o una locura absoluta. Los hombres rieron.

—Puedes quitarte el resto si te apetece —se mofó quitándose el _hakama_ de la cabeza.

Misao le sonrió, una sonrisa desconocida para Aoshi, una sonrisa desafiante.

—Estoy bien así —replicó proyectando su voz, haciéndola parecer más profunda, grande y seria. Reconoció en ella el trabajo de Han'nya que le había enseñado a jugar con su voz imitando la de otros y sonidos diversos—. Puedes venir a quitarme el resto si gustas.

El ex-Okashira se tragó las ganas de gritarle que era una idiota por provocarle de aquella manera, que si la pillaba no se contentaría con quitarle la ropa. Si la situación fuese otra y ella no fuese quien era podría decir que era una estrategia brillante, provocar a tu rival para hacerle cometer un error al precipitarse; pero era Misao y su seguridad le preocupaba más que la elección de una estrategia acertada; porque Misao no era sólo una _kunoichi_.

—Sé lo que hago, no se preocupe por mi —susurró y Aoshi deseó que fuese así.

Eran seis rivales, lo que dejaba tres para cada uno. Tal vez Misao pecase de optimista, pero sus tres rivales estaban demasiado ocupados mirándola con lascivia como para considerarla una contrincante digna, ya había pasado por eso antes, gracias a ello había logrado viajar durante tanto tiempo en busca de su escuadrón perdido.

Agarró el bajo de su _gi_, levantándolo un poco, dejándoles ver más carne de la que ya mostraba. Estaban embelesados, a pesar de que su cuerpo no era espectacular aquellos hombres no podían apartar los ojos de su piel. Con gesto rápido, sacó varios de los _kunai_ que llevaba sujetos en los muslos y los lanzó con fuerza. Apenas lograron esquivarlos, uno de ellos recibió una grave herida en el estómago, no podría usar su katana y no parecía llevar ningún arma arrojadiza.

Escuchó el sonido del metal de Aoshi chocando con el del rival, el siseo de la sangre al salir a presión. No se giró, sabiendo que la imagen la haría estremecer y que, por supuesto, le jugaría en contra. No sabía si habían caído los tres, pero sí que no tenía que preocuparse por Aoshi.

—Puta voy a rajarte de arriba abajo.

Katanas contra _kunais_, aquello no iba a ser un combate equilibrado, estaba en desventaja, por mucha puntería que tuviera, por más fuerza que pudiera infligirles a sus lanzamientos, sin el factor sorpresa sus ataques podían predecirse sin demasiada dificultad. Tendría que combinar sus armas con el _kenpô_.

Inspiró hondo y sacó otra tanda de _kunai_, se rieron como si acabase de sacar una muñeca de trapo con la que jugar. Se sintió confiada, si se estaban burlando de ella de aquel modo era porque no creían que pudiese hacer más que lo que había mostrado, pero ella era mucho más que una experta en armas arrojadizas con gran puntería. Lanzó cuatro, manteniendo los otros cuatro en su mano izquierda a modo de garra y aprovechó que esquivaban para atacar con una buena patada en las costillas del rival que había herido previamente, las sintió hundirse bajo su pie. El grito que soltó el hombre le erizó la piel. Se recompuso. Esprintó, puño al frente, mano armada a la espalda, se tiró al suelo y alzó el pie al colarse entre las piernas del hombre más alto golpeándole con fuerza en la entrepierna, logrando que se doblase sobre sí mismo.

Al levantarse vio a Aoshi correr hacia a ella con ambas _kodachi_ preparadas para cortar la carne de quien se interpusiera en su camino. Se agachó deprisa, acuclillándose y tapándose la cabeza. Se detuvo a su lado, ella se levantó, sorprendida por el hecho de que los dos hombres siguiesen de una sola pieza.

—Estás herida.

—Sólo son unos arañazos —replicó, se había raspado el muslo al deslizarse por el suelo, escocía como el infierno, pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse.

Quedaban tres rivales. Tres contra dos era un escenario más deseable. Parecían sorprendidos por el hecho de que pudieran derrotarlos, cuchichearon entre ellos, Misao apenas logró entender algunas pocas palabras, pero comprendió que quien los había contratado no les había dicho quiénes eran. Se reagruparon.

—¿Quién demonios son? —inquirió Misao con la respiración algo agitada.

—Asaltadores de caminos.

Supo que le estaba mintiendo, en otros tiempos le habría creído, pero no ahora, no después de haber visto tanto mundo, no después de haber luchado tanto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, consciente de que era probable que él sí que supiera quiénes eran y para quién trabajaban.

—Prepárate para contraatacar.

Asintió algo sorprendida por el hecho de que Aoshi estuviese dispuesto a librar una batalla que, en principio, no les era propicia. Empuñó sus _kunai_ y esperó órdenes.

—Pase lo que pase concéntrate en tu propio bienestar, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, capitán.

Sonrió brevemente. El tiempo en el que había sido el capitán para Misao había sido breve, apenas habían compartido cuatro o cinco misiones, poco exigentes y sencillas, antes de ser nombrado Okashira, no obstante, ella le seguía considerando digno de aquel rango.

—Ahora.

Misao saltó a la derecha, él lo hizo hacia la izquierda para, al instante, atacar frontalmente mientras uno de los _kunai_ de ella pasaba por su lado, sin tocarle, con el objetivo de hacer dudar al rival. Aoshi lo aprovechó al máximo deshaciéndose de aquel tipo de un sólo golpe.

Hacían un buen equipo, Aoshi, lo había sabido siempre. Misao sabía sacarle ventaja a su pequeño cuerpo, del mismo modo que sabía abrir huecos en las defensas con sus _kunai_. Se sincronizaban bien, sin necesidad de practicar elaboradas tácticas de combate durante horas, era algo natural como si estuvieran hechos para luchar juntos.

Quedaban dos.

—¿Preparada?

—Sí.

Aoshi atacó primero, Misao esquivó al hombre que se lanzó sobre ella. Había dejado de considerarla inofensiva, la atacó con fuerza haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Se incorporó de un salto, esquivó de un modo más eficiente el siguiente embate logrando mantenerse en pie e indemne. Lanzó varios _kunai_ para hacerlo retroceder y ganar así unos segundos vitales para lograr urdir un plan. Necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba más espacio, Aoshi estaba demasiado cerca, eso le limitaba los movimientos y la obligaba a estar pendiente de sus _kodachi_. Buscó más _kunai_ entre su ropa, pero sólo le quedaban dos. Maldijo entre dientes.

La embistió de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes, agarrándola por la cintura y derribándola. Se revolvió, evitando que anulase su centro de gravedad, liberando sus piernas para patalear y asestarle algún que otro golpe. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, no tenía la suficiente fuerza física como para combatir en el suelo de tú a tú con un hombre. Aferró un _kunai_ a modo de puñal y lo movió veloz; este se clavó letalmente en el cuello de su rival. Sin pararse a pensar en ello lanzó el que le quedaba hacia Aoshi que se movió rápido apartándose de su trayectoria girando sobre sí mismo, valiéndose de la distracción para matar a su contrincante.

Se quitó el cadáver de encima con grandes aspavientos y respiró con dificultad, con el peso de aquella muerte sobre sus hombros, se llevó la mano al pecho buscando calmarse. Aoshi corrió hacia a ella y la rodeó con un abrazo fuerte, refugiándola en su pecho.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

—Aoshi-sama... le he...

—Lo has hecho bien, Misao.

La tomó en brazos cuando a ella le fallaron las fuerzas, el pánico y la culpa pesaban demasiado. La llevó con cuidado hasta una zona de bosque cercana y más despejada desde donde no se podía ver el escenario truculento que habían dejado.

Misao lloró, aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, con gran desconsuelo para el que él no tenía palabras adecuadas. Acarició su espalda y le dejó llorar sin juzgarla en absoluto.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a casa? —preguntó cuando su llanto cesó.

—No, ya estoy bien.

—La primera vez que maté a alguien —musitó Aoshi necesitando hacerle comprender que su reacción era normal y correcta—, estuve a punto de dejarlo todo.

Misao le miró, aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos de haber llorado.

—Llegué a hablar con el Okashira para decirle que no servía para ser un _shinobi_. —Misao se acurrucó entre sus brazos—. Es normal sentirse mal; no tienes que avergonzarte de ello.

—Gracias, Aoshi-sama.

—Descansa, no tenemos prisa.

Lo hizo, ovillada en su regazo, con la cabeza reposando contra su pecho, escuchando sus latidos, durmiendo un par de horas durante las que Aoshi no se movió ni aflojó su agarre.

Con los ojos entreabiertos Misao contuvo las ganas de preguntarle por qué no podía corresponderle y decirle que todo sería tan fácil si lo hiciese, que podrían volver juntos a casa, formar una familia y beber té para siempre. Pero no dijo nada, movió su mano por el pecho de Aoshi hasta colocarla sobre su corazón buscando un cambio en su latido que no se produjo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió decepcionada.

—Nerima aún está lejos, podemos hacer noche aquí si lo prefieres.

—No, estamos a una media hora de allí, prefiero continuar.

—Está bien, recuperaré nuestras cosas. Espérame aquí.

Aoshi se apresuró en hacerlo, en dejar atrás la sangrienta escena. No quería que Misao tuviese tiempo de estar a solas y siguiese repitiendo la escena en su cabeza, que no pudiese pensar en si el primer hombre al que había herido y partido las costillas había muerto también.

Le devolvió su _hakama_ y sus _kunai_ sin rastro alguno de sangre en ellos. Se vistió y guardó sus armas con movimientos mecánicos.

—Cuando te sientas preparada seguiremos nuestro camino.

—Estoy preparada —contestó llenándose los pulmones de aire.

Tardaron algo menos de una hora en llegar, cuando la noche ya había empezado a caer. Por algún motivo llegar al anochecer la tranquilizó, tal vez porque había menos posibilidades de que alguien la viese llorosa y vulnerable. Para su tranquilidad, al llegar al hostal, Aoshi se encargó de todo. Sólo quedaba una habitación disponible, pero les llevaron dos futones.

Misao se tomó un largo baño y lloró en la soledad del lugar, sabiendo que la imagen de aquel hombre cayendo desmadejado sobre ella la acompañaría para el resto de su vida.

Cuando regresó al cuarto se sorprendió al ver que Aoshi había pedido que les llevasen algo para cenar. De nuevo allí estaban algunos de sus platos preferidos, se sintió como una niña mimada.

—Gracias —musitó sonriéndole.

_º º º_

Misao amaneció en el futón de Aoshi, con su mano reposando cuidadosa en su cintura, no recordaba cómo había acabado allí, aunque era evidente que en algún momento se había levantado y buscado refugio, porque sí que recordaba haberse acurrucado bajo la manta de su propio futón.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Lo siento, Aoshi-sama.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —susurró sin abrir los ojos.

Misao apenas le había dejado pegar ojo, se había removido en sueños tanto como cuando era una niña, le había tocado esquivar y bloquear golpes.

—Sigue durmiendo, Misao, estás cansada.

—No puedo esconderme para siempre bajo su manta.

Sin embargo, para Aoshi esconderla bajo su manta y darle refugio, incluso teniendo que esquivar golpes, era algo que querría hacer para siempre.

—Te has citado con Nanakase a media tarde, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces aprovecha y descansa, no tienes nada que hacer hasta entonces.

—Sabe que ya no soy una niña, ¿verdad?

Aoshi abrió los ojos y la miró, sus labios estaban tan cerca que apenas tendría que moverse para alcanzarlos.

—Lo sé.

—Sin embargo, me sigue permitiendo colarme en su cama como si lo fuera.

Esperó en silencio intentando descubrir a dónde pretendía llegar con aquello, ella no añadió nada más.

—No hay nada que te obligue a meterte en mi cama ni a permanecer en ella.

Misao dibujó una breve sonrisa. Una respuesta muy Aoshi, imposible de detectar en ella algún tipo de emoción, positiva o negativa, pero cordial y educada.

—Aoshi-sama… —Suspiró—. Nada, olvídelo.

Aunque había parecido ofenderse, Misao, no dijo nada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y poco después se quedó dormida de nuevo. Esta vez su sueño fue profundo y tranquilo, no se removió, ni pataleó y Aoshi consiguió dormir un par de horas seguidas. 

_º º º_

Aún estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Aoshi no le insistiese para ir con ella, se había preparado mentalmente para aquella batalla que no había tenido lugar, porque necesitaba estar sola y tener algo de espacio por si tenía que echarse a llorar en algún rincón. De vez en cuando se giraba y lo buscaba entre los tejados esperando encontrarlo, pero él no estaba allí. Era extraño.

El gentío se movía a su alrededor constante, sólo era gente, pero no podía evitar permanecer con la guardia en alto, después de lo del bosque tenía los nervios crispados. Sacudió la cabeza y se palmeó las mejillas cuando se detuvo frente a la elegante puerta del _dojô_ de su anfitrión. ¿Qué clase de persona debía ser? Tenía que ser alguien calmado e inofensivo para que Aoshi no estuviera allí.

Llamó a la puerta algo nerviosa y esperó arreglándose el _hakama_. El portón se abrió, una mujer de ceño fruncido y mirada severa la analizó al detalle barriéndola de los pies a la cabeza con sus ojos negros. Se sintió como una niña a la que van a soltarle una regañina por no haberse peinado y vestido correctamente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿sois Makimachi Misao-sama?

—Sí, buenas tardes. —Deseó que su voz hubiese sonado firme y segura y no estrangulada y temerosa.

—Nanakase-sama os espera, adelante.

Abrió de par en par. El caminito de piedra estaba bien cuidado, igual que lo estaba el resto del patio. Debía de ser tremendamente laborioso mantener aquel lugar tan limpio y esplendoroso.

—Nanakase-sama os aguarda en el gran salón, por favor, sígame.

—Oh, por supuesto —siseó, la mujer se tensó y Misao no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué.

—En seguida les serviremos el té.

—Se lo agradezco.

A Misao le dio la sensación de que intentaba agradarle, pero que no sabía cómo hacerlo. La mujer hizo una seña con la mano hacia los dos bloques de piedra que hacían las veces de escalerilla, los subió con aquella agilidad que la caracterizaba y se obligó a esperar a que la mujer le abriera la puerta.

—Nanakase-sama —siseó arrodillándose y aferrando el _shoji_—, Makimachi Misao-sama está aquí.

—Adelante.

La mujer descorrió el _shoji_ con gesto solemne y Misao avanzó, pero se detuvo al ver a su cita, con todo el pelo blanco y un sinfín de manchas en la piel. Si recordaba bien la lista de nombres y edades de Oshige, aquel hombre, tenía cuarenta y cinco años sin embargo, parecía más mayor que Okina, de hecho, parecía estar a punto de morirse.

—Bienvenida, joven Okashira —saludó con respeto genuino en su voz.

—Gracias Nanakase-san.

—Por favor, pasad y tomad asiento.

Misao se sentó frente a la mesa con un centenar de preguntas burbujeando en su garganta.

—Ruego me disculpéis por no haber salido a recibiros. —Una profunda reverencia, ojos cerrados, puño al pecho. Respeto más allá del protocolo. Era la primera vez que Misao lo veía dirigido a ella, movió las manos nerviosa como si quiera ayudarlo a levantarse, se detuvo sintiéndose ridícula—. Mi salud no es muy buena los últimos meses.

—No pasa nada. —Misao se había repuesto de la impresión cuando él la miró con sus ojos castaños hundidos—. Siento haberle pedido audiencia estando enfermo.

—No os disculpéis, Okashira.

Los labios de Nanakase se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de ternura. A Misao le caía bien, parecía un hombre agradable y apacible.

Las sirvientas entraron en tropel cargadas con té y dulces que dispusieron sobre la mesa como si estuvieran realizando algún tipo de danza exótica. Lo comprendió, no eran sirvientas, eran _kunoichi_ igual que ella, llevaban armas bajo los kimonos y estaban más que dispuestas a rebanarle el cuello si intentaba atentar contra su anfitrión.

—Retiraos, por favor —rogó Nanakase con tono paternal—, no necesitaremos más servicio durante la reunión.

Ellas asintieron al unísono como si lo practicasen en sus ratos libres, salieron en perfecta armonía.

—Disculpadlas Okashira, son muy protectoras.

—No, son increíbles, se nota que le tienen en gran consideración.

—La nueva era llena de paz nos ha puesto a todos las cosas difíciles, hemos tenido que adaptarnos a ella —lo relató con calmada resignación, era un guerrero igual que lo había sido Aoshi—. Los clanes de antaño empezaron a desmoronarse como las flores de cerezo bajo una ventisca, y muchos _shinobi_ buscaron refugio dentro de otros clanes más grandes y resistentes.

»A mi puerta llegaron muchas _kunoichi_. Para las mujeres siempre ha sido más difícil que para los hombres. Las acogí, informé a vuestro predecesor de ello, espero que a vos no os moleste, Okashira.

—Claro que no.

¿Cómo iba a molestarle? Teniendo en cuenta que ella era una _kunoichi_ y que los hombres solían comportarse con ellas como unos auténticos gilipollas, agradecía que alguien las refugiase.

—El día en que muera —musitó despacio—, no sé qué...

—Pueden venir al Aoi-ya, allí siempre recibimos a todo el mundo con los brazos abiertos.

Él asintió, el Aoi-ya era un lugar cálido y acogedor en el que sus habitantes eran como una gran familia más allá de los rangos y las jerarquías. Echaba de menos aquel lugar.

—Decidme, Okashira, ¿qué os trae tan lejos de casa?

—El motivo de mi visita...

—No encajo en lo que esperabais encontrar, ¿me equivoco, Okashira?

Misao asintió, se había delatado sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Le sabía mal, pero se alegraba de no tener que fingir ante él, aquel hombre parecía ser una gran persona, pero sabía que jamás podría casarse con él, aunque el cabrón de Itakura lo aceptase.

—Si me contáis el motivo real tal vez pueda ayudaros.

—Necesito encontrar un marido —se sinceró—, uno al que pueda aprobar el clan.

—Debe de ser difícil, sois muy joven Okashira.

—Eso no importa...

—¿Qué opina Aoshi-sama de esto?

Misao le miró confundida, creía que era la única que llamaba así a Aoshi.

—Él no habla mucho.

—No obstante, es vuestro benefactor, puso en peligro su cargo por vos —declaró con calma sirviéndole más té—. Para Aoshi-sama vos sois muy importante.

—No se opondría a mi decisión.

—Lo comprendo.

Dudó, agarró el vaso de barro entre ambas manos apretándolo. Le miró con la curiosidad chisporroteando en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que puso su cargo en peligro por mí?

Nanakase dibujó una sonrisa amable y sincera.

—Tal vez sea mejor que empiece por el principio —musitó irguiendo la espalda como si fuese a dar el informe oficial sobre la misión que se le había encomendado—. Digamos que por la época de la defensa del castillo de Edo.

Misao se quedó muy quieta, con sus ojos verdes y brillantes fijos en los de él, con toda su atención puesta en sus palabras.

—Por aquel entonces Aoshi-sama tenía apenas doce años y, a diferencia de todos los demás, ya contaba con el favor del entonces Okashira, Makimachi Kazuya-sama. —Su abuelo, igual que el resto, Nanakase se había referido a él por el nombre completo marcando una clara diferencia en el trato que, en general, recibían Aoshi y ella—. Fue el contendiente más joven del Oniwaban-shû, el niño prodigio del clan. El Okashira quería verlo crecer y convertirse en un líder imparable e iba por el camino correcto para lograrlo.

»El escuadrón al que ambos pertenecíamos era el más eficaz, aunque nuestro capitán dejase bastante que desear.

»Cuando regresamos a casa Aoshi-sama se había convertido en un joven con una reputación de dimensiones colosales. El orgullo del Okashira.

Su abuelo había admirado a Aoshi hasta el día de su muerte, aún recordaba el orgullo brillando en sus ojos mientras lo veía entrenar.

—Unos le admiraban, otros le odiaban, pero todos esperaban grandes cosas de él. Mucha presión para alguien tan joven. No sé cómo pudo gestionarlo, pero salió adelante soportando tantas críticas que habrían destrozado a cualquiera.

»Aoshi-sama añadió a un nuevo guerrero a nuestras filas, Shikijô, un enemigo convertido en Oniwaban-shû. Hubo un gran revuelo, porque se había tomado una licencia que nadie se habría atrevido a tomar.

Misao recordaba vagamente los cuchicheos sobre Aoshi y Shikijô, sobre que alguien debería darle un buen escarmiento por creerse tan importante y hacer lo que quería siempre. Era demasiado pequeña como para haberle dado la importancia que en realidad tenían.

—A Makimachi Kazuya-sama ni le importó ni le sorprendió, Aoshi-sama ya había reclutado antes a Han'nya-san por su propia cuenta y riesgo, aunque de cara al resto tuvo que imponerle un castigo por saltarse la jerarquía de mando.

»Le impuso ser vuestro guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, en realidad, era un premio. Entrar a formar parte del círculo del Okashira es algo que todos desean.

»Aoshi-sama lo aceptó sin protestar, sin ningún tipo de problema, puesto que por aquel entonces vos ya formabais parte de su escuadrón.

—Recuerdo ser del escuadrón de Aoshi-sama, pero era muy pequeña, ¿cómo es que me pusieron en un grupo de élite?

Nanakase le sonrió abiertamente, consciente de que nadie le habría explicado nada de aquello.

—Fue el _castigo_ por reclutar a Han'nya sin permiso.

—Oh...

Había sido un castigo constante para Aoshi, no entendía cómo no la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Aoshi-sama os adoraba —explicó leyendo en su expresión que se sentía como una carga para él—. Nunca le he visto tan en paz como cuando estaba con vos.

—No soy precisamente alguien que transmita paz —farfulló. Era ruidosa, grosera y muy movida.

—Pero vos le regalabais aquella humanidad a la que tuvo que renunciar para ser un _shinobi_. También le permitíais ser él sin ser juzgado, le quitabais presión de encima, estando con vos no tenía que ser perfecto, ni fingir que lo era.

»Así que de manera natural se sentía ligado a vos.

Nanakase suspiró y bebió té como si estuviera reuniendo el valor necesario para continuar.

—Poco después el Okashira murió. Su hijo, el heredero oficial había caído en combate junto a su esposa y...

—Y sólo quedaba yo —pronunció sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—Así es, erais tan pequeña... A Aoshi-sama le preocupaba vuestra seguridad, puesto que si alguien con ansias de poder os arrebataba la vida podría reclamar el mando del clan.

»Se aseguró de estar cerca vuestro en todo momento, sin poder vivir su propio duelo. Quizás no lo sepáis, ya que no habla mucho, pero él quería a vuestro abuelo como si fuese el suyo propio.

»Vuestro abuelo designó a Nenji-san como sucesor, pero él nunca había querido ser Okashira. Mucha responsabilidad y nada de tiempo para otras cuestiones, además Nenji-san no disponía del carácter y la disposición adecuadas. Por ello todos esperábamos que anunciase su renuncia y se declarase un periodo para elegir a un sustituto.

—Cuando Nenji-san renunció al cargo en favor de Aoshi-sama hubo un buen revuelo. Había demostrado de sobras que era un _shinobi_ excelente, pero ¿podría con las responsabilidades del cargo? Un Okashira debe de ser muchas cosas a parte de un buen _shinobi_.

Misao lo sabía. Pesaba más el modo de gestionar una crisis que luchar bien.

—Aoshi-sama aceptó el cargo a regañadientes mientras buscaban una familia adecuada a vuestra posición para que os criase. Sin embargo, cuando la encontraron, Aoshi-sama, se negó a ellos. —Suspiró mirando los posos del té en su vaso, como si estuviera mirando algo muy lejano que sólo él podía ver—. Y de repente dijo que él se haría cargo de vos.

»Podéis imaginaros la de voces contrarias que se alzaron. Muchos tacharon de locura el que os acogiese, sobre todo por vuestra edad, porque erais muy joven y no podíais ser su esposa. Porque en ese caso lo hubiesen comprendido sin problemas.

—Ya... las _kunoichi_ siempre entorpeciendo a los grandes _shinobi_.

Una sonrisa afloró al rostro de su anfitrión.

—No soy una esposa para Aoshi-sama.

—Eso es algo que no puede saberse si no se pregunta, joven Okashira.

Algo en su tono de voz sonó roto, Misao pudo reconocer algo de desamor en él. El tipo de tono que había oído antes en otro hombre.

—Nanakase-san ¿está enamorado de Aoshi-sama?

—¿No os parece inadecuado?

Misao dudó creyendo que se refería al hecho de preguntar aquello, después se dio cuenta de que siendo la Okashira no existían preguntas inadecuadas y que, en realidad, se refería al hecho de amar a otro hombre.

—No, claro que no.

—Sois una persona curiosa, Okashira.

—Amar a alguien es hermoso, igual que lo es ser amado.

—Sin embargo, soy un hombre amando a otro hombre.

Ella sonrió.

—Igual que Han'nya —replicó con naturalidad—. Yo era muy pequeña entonces, pero recuerdo como cambiaba su lenguaje corporal cuando estaba con Aoshi-sama. Cuando crecí me di cuenta de que no era por admiración, si no por amor y, creo, que todos en nuestro escuadrón conocían esos sentimientos porque a veces bromeaban con él y Han'nya se enfadaba como un diablo.

»Así que no me parece algo raro, está bien para mí. No somos dueños de nuestros sentimientos y no existe nada más hermoso que el amor.

—Gracias Okashira —susurró agachando la cabeza y llevándose el puño al pecho.

—Ha sido un auténtico placer conocerle, Nanakase-san, pero tengo que marcharme ya.

—Por supuesto.

—Si viene a Kyôto alguna vez no dude en venir a visitarnos, me encantaría volver a compartir un té con usted.

Él asintió con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

—Lo haré. Mi puerta estará siempre abierta para vos.

—Se lo agradezco, de corazón.

»No se preocupe, no necesita acompañarme, su salud es más importante que cualquier protocolo.

Misao salió de la casa con paso firme y seguro. La visita había sido agradable, aquel hombre le había explicado cosas, hablar con él la había hecho sentir mejor y olvidarse un poco del muerto que cargaba a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, estaba enfadada con Aoshi por no haberle dicho que visitarle era perder el tiempo, que nunca podría sentir nada por ella ni por alguna otra mujer. Si Aoshi hubiese sido sincero con ella se habría ahorrado el viaje hasta allí, tal vez no habría tenido que matar nunca a nadie.

Soltó un bufido y pisó fuerte el suelo sintiendo como la rabia tomaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Era un idiota.

Llegó al hostal deseando lanzarle a la cara lo primero que encontrase en su camino por haberle hecho perder el tiempo, por haber permitido que creyese que, de aquella visita, podía llegar a salir algo.

Le vio, sentado en el porche, la mitad de él a la sombra, la otra mitad al sol con un té en la mano, en calma. Frunció el ceño intentando que su enfado no se evaporase como un charco al sol en verano.

—Usted lo sabía, ¿verdad? —Aoshi la miró con una ceja enarcada sin soltar su humeante té—. Por eso no ha insistido para acompañarme ni se ha quedado cerca para vigilar.

—¿Me habrías escuchado de habértelo dicho?

Misao abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. No, no le habría creído, habría pensado que era una estratagema para hacer que se rindiera. Se sentó a su lado, al sol, enfurruñada.

—Está enamorado de usted, ¿eso también lo sabía?

Aoshi no contestó, lo sabía. Aquel hombre se había ofrecido a ser su guardia personal y "lo que necesitase", hasta que un día envalentonado por el sake y por el hecho de que, Aoshi, rechazase a todas las mujeres que le ofrecían, se le declaró. Aunque Aoshi le había rechazado con cortesía y asegurado que no pasaba nada, había acabado solicitando que lo mandase a otro asentamiento a lo que había acabado accediendo.

—Me lo podría haber dicho.

—Misao, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Estoy enfadada —musitó mirándose las botas llenas de polvo—, pero sí, puede preguntar lo que quiera.

—Ese hombre al que amas. —Ignoró la molesta sensación que le produjo pronunciar aquellas palabras—. ¿Pertenece al Oniwaban-shû?

Misao dudó. Se acomodó la _yukata_. Suspiró.

—Sí.

—¿Le conozco?

—Eso son dos preguntas.

—Misao...

—Sí, es un ninja. Sí, le conoce. No, no voy a decirle su nombre. No, no le diré de dónde es. Tampoco le revelaré si tiene algún cargo dentro del clan. Ni le diré su edad.

Aoshi no replicó, le había cerrado todas las puertas en las narices.

—Podemos visitarle, quizás descubras que él sí te corresponde.

Había hecho cosas difíciles en su vida, pero nada tan difícil como pronunciar aquella simple frase. Aoshi deseaba que Misao fuese feliz, aunque dolía pensar que lo pudiese ser lejos de él.

«No puedo visitar a quien tengo al lado» pensó con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que no podía decirlo en voz alta. Si se lo decía Aoshi se sentiría mal y, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, suponía que se sentiría obligado a consolarla, o quizás intentaría convencerla de que era una idiota que confundía sus sentimientos. Tal vez la rechazaría con su dolorosa cortesía como había hecho con aquel hombre.

—No vamos a visitarle, está bien así.

«Cabezota» pensó Aoshi reprimiendo las ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

—Cásate conmigo, Misao.

Sintió las ganas de llorar anudándose en su garganta.

—¿Por qué?

—Es más fácil así. No tendrás que seguir pasando por todas estas visitas que no llevan a ningún lado.

—No, Aoshi-sama, no me casaré con usted.

Y dolió, para ambos.

_º º º_

Misao se sentía mal, no sabía si era a causa del traqueteo de la calesa o porque su estado de ánimo estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Aceptó la mano que Aoshi le tendía para bajar sintiéndose mareada y débil.

—Estás pálida —soltó sin delicadeza alguna apuntando a un dato obvio.

—Me he mareado un poco.

—Te llevaré al hostal.

—No, estoy bien, se me pasará con el aire fresco.

Sin embargo, el suelo pareció moverse bajo sus pies, la sujetó ayudándole a mantener la verticalidad.

—Misao, no seas terca.

—Deme un minuto, estaré bien en seguida.

Cedió, esperó, pero Misao cada vez estaba más lánguida entre sus brazos. Se cansó. La tomó en brazos.

—Es evidente que no estás bien.

—Aoshi-sama, de verdad que...

Su voz sonaba débil, ahogada, pequeña y patética.

—Basta. Supongo que no querrás que tu posible futuro marido te vea en este estado tan lamentable. —Había sonado cruel, pero sabía que para ella era importante no parecer una persona frágil o débil—. Iremos al hostal, te tomarás un rato para ti misma y después, si estás mejor, podrás ir a ver a quien quieras.

—Pero Aoshi-sama...

—No estás en condiciones de protestar.

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas se habría enfadado e, incluso, le habría gritado que sabía lo que hacía. No obstante, él tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones. La cargó como si fuese una niña indefensa, la enfurecía, tener que depender de alguien la sacaba de sus casillas.

El hostal estaba cerca y, de algún modo, Aoshi había logrado no cruzarse con nadie durante el camino. La hostelera los llevó hasta los cuartos que les habían asignado, Aoshi esperó, de espaldas, a que Misao se quitase la ropa y la cambiase por la _yukata_, por si necesitaba ayuda. La arropó y, finalmente, la dejó a solas.

Misao cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el maldito mundo giraba sin cesar de un modo inadecuado, que estaba en su maldita contra. Ojalá se le pasase con una pequeña siesta. Ojalá todo regresase a la normalidad. Ojalá dejase de sentirse tan mal.

Un par de horas después de haber llegado, Aoshi regresó al cuarto de Misao para comprobar cómo estaba. Descorrió el _shoji_, sin llamar, porque no quería despertarla si se había dormido. La observó, estaba pálida, pero tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y tiritaba. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo. Se preocupó, Misao nunca enfermaba, tenía una salud de hierro. Necesitaba un médico, urgente.

Casi corrió hasta la recepción en la que, la hostelera, le miró con una amable sonrisa dispuesta a cumplir con cualquier petición que tuviese su cliente.

—Disculpe, mi compañera no se encuentra bien, ¿dónde podría encontrar un médico?

—Oh, no se preocupe, uno de mis trabajadores irá a buscarlo, quédese con ella, en seguida le traeremos.

Aoshi asintió, preferiría buscarlo él, pero no podía decirle a la mujer que él sería mucho más rápido haciéndolo. Regresó a la habitación de Misao y se sentó a su lado a esperar con la preocupación devorándolo por dentro. Si algo malo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamás, habría sido por el baño oceánico no programado, quizás la herida de su muslo se había infectado y la estaba matando lentamente…

—Adelante —musitó en cuanto llamaron a la puerta.

A Aoshi le sorprendió ver al hombre que acompañaba a la hostelera, había sido uno de los médicos del Oniwaban-shû muchos años atrás, había abandonado el clan poco después de que le nombraran Okashira.

—Buenas tardes —susurró con un leve asentimiento—. Sumire-san, la avisaré si necesitamos algo.

La mujer cerró la puerta dejándolos a solas.

—Okashira, es un honor volver a veros.

—Ya no soy Okashira, Satô.

Pareció sorprendido, pero no se pronunció al respecto. Miró a la muchacha que tiritaba con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Es la nieta de Makimachi-sama? —preguntó, tocando su frente caliente.

—Así es.

—Cómo ha crecido. —Aoshi no contestó nada a aquella obviedad—. ¿Cuánto hace que tiene fiebre?

—Unas tres horas, estaba mareada cuando hemos llegado.

Satô la destapó hasta las caderas, le tomó el pulso con el ceño fruncido y después palpó su vientre.

—¿Puede estar embarazada?

Aoshi dudó, ¿podía estarlo? ¿Había estado Misao alguna vez con un hombre? No tenía ni la más remota idea, ni siquiera se lo había planteado jamás.

—No lo creo —contestó tras un buen rato en silencio en el que se había ganado una mirada llena de curiosidad del médico.

—De acuerdo. —Le tocó el cuello, el hueco entre la mandíbula y la oreja, coló la mano bajo su nuca y le echó la cabeza atrás para poder mirar dentro de su boca. Desnudó su pecho, Aoshi, apartó la mirada—. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

»Es agotamiento, que descanse un par de días y estará como nueva. Si le sube la fiebre ponle paños empapados en agua fría en la frente y las muñecas.

—Tiene una herida en la parte trasera del muslo.

El doctor frunció el ceño y la giró, le levantó la _yukata_ hasta los glúteos y analizó la herida.

—No hay rastro de infección, pero si tienes que quedarte más tranquilo con ello te daré un ungüento desinfectante.

—Gracias.

—¿Estáis aquí por negocios? —preguntó arreglándole la ropa y estirándola de nuevo boca arriba.

—Algo así.

—Me temo que tendréis que cancelarlos.

Misao no se lo tomaría nada bien, pero no le quedaría más opción que aceptarlo.

—Dime, Shinomori-san, ¿cómo lleva la presión del cargo?

—Es fuerte, lo hace bien.

—No lo pongo en duda, los Makimachi son gente de carácter, pero le dejaste un listón difícil de alcanzar.

Aoshi frunció el ceño.

—Puede que me retirarse, pero seguí en contacto con muchos viejos amigos, sé que lideraste el Oniwaban-shû de manera magistral, sacándolo adelante cuando el mundo se desmoronaba alrededor de los clanes con la llegada de Meiji.

»Debe de ser muy duro para una mujer, que no ha sido instruida para ello, intentar llegar a las mismas metas que conquistaste previamente.

—Misao no necesita imitar mis logros.

—¿Estás seguro?

¿Lo estaba? Dudó.

—Puede que a ti no te importe, pero a los más viejos seguro que sí, no creo que le estén poniendo las cosas fáciles. Sin duda no serán comprensivos con ella, no verán las cosas que tú le ves.

—¿Insinúas que no es válida?

—No, no puedo juzgar algo que no conozco. Deberías preguntarle cómo la están tratando y cómo lo lleva, porque es evidente que si está así de agotada es por la enorme carga que lleva sobre los hombros.

Aoshi asintió. Lo haría.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo, hay un poco de todo, drama, acción y redención. Sé que el comportamiento de Aoshi es algo complicado de comprender, pero espero que con los próximos capítulos se le entienda un poco más; es un hombre complicado, alguien que procura mantenerse a un lado, pero cerca de quien quiere. Alguien que, sobre todo, quiere mantener a los que quieren a salvo.  
Lo de Han'nya es uno de mis _headcanon_ de este fandom, espero que no os haya molestado jejeje.  
La semana que viene no podré actualizar porque me ha surgido un viaje no programado, así que tendréis que esperar hasta el veintisiete de febrero para leer la continuación. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos._


	7. 6

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**6**

Tras cuatro días en cama Misao volvía a sentirse bien, llena de energía y animada. Aunque estaba muy enfadada con Aoshi por haber ido a ver al hombre con el que se había citado, saboteando así cualquier posibilidad de que se comportase tal cual era. Aún y así le había visitado para disculparse por no poder acudir el día acordado y le había soltado la historia de una posible infiltración, por supuesto el hombre había sido cordial y atento, sabiendo que Aoshi no estaba lejos y que le haría picadillo si se pasaba de la raya con ella. No había podido ni entrever cómo era en realidad más allá de su físico, que era bastante agradable.

Se habían marchado aquella misma tarde hacia Kawasaki, esta vez no le permitió hacerle cambiar de plan, aunque insistió para volver a aplazarlo.

Misao se encerró en el baño al llegar al hostal, permaneciendo largo rato sumergida en las aguas termales, llenándose de valor para decirle a Aoshi que no pensaba permitirle acompañarla. Era una simple cuestión de estúpido orgullo, una niñería, algo que normalmente no habría hecho. No obstante, necesitaba marcar un poco el terreno, ella era la Okashira y, por tanto, la que tomaba las decisiones.

Estuvo esquiva durante la cena y se acostó sin apenas mediar palabra, Aoshi no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con una ceja enarcada preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

Durmió mal, despertándose varias veces con un nudo en la garganta, preocupada por cómo le plantearía que pensaba ir sola sin importar lo que le dijera. Se enfadaría con ella, estaba segura, y eso la hacía ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. También estaba la reticencia que mostraba Aoshi por que se viera con Yoshikawa, se preguntaba qué tipo de persona debía de ser y qué historia compartían. La respuesta que obtendría del ninja sería de nuevo un "no me gusta" y un "es mala persona" sin más información, por eso ni se había molestado en tratar de preguntarle. Aoshi no solía calificar a nadie como "mala persona", pero sin conocer el motivo tras ello no podía posicionarse, por más que confiase en su criterio.

Se levantó con pereza y se vistió sin ganas, sintiendo que odiaba un poco más el _gi_ y el _hakama_, estaba deseando perderlos de vista por una larga temporada, con suerte al volver a Kyôto podría enterrarlos durante meses en lo más profundo de su armario.

Aoshi la esperaba, perfectamente vestido y peinado, desayunando con calma rodeado de silencio. Por primera vez sintió que verle la hacía ponerse tremendamente nerviosa en vez de darle paz. Inspiró hondo.

—Puedes hacerlo —se susurró a sí misma cerrando los puños y avanzando.

—Buenos días Misao —saludó ignorando su susurro.

—Buenos días Aoshi-sama.

El ninja le sirvió té.

—¿Quieres algo dulce?

—No, gracias, esto está bien.

La mesonera le había dejado una bandejita con arroz blanco, verduras y pescado, aunque le apetecía mucho comerse algo dulce le pareció feo despreciar aquel desayuno hecho con tanto afecto.

—Aoshi-sama...

—¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?

Misao le miró casi sin creerse que él mismo le sirviese en bandeja la oportunidad para sacar el tema, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión antes de perder toda la determinación que había logrado reunir.

—Saldré cuando acabe de desayunar, yo sola.

—Misao...

—No insista, esta vez no quiero que me acompañe.

El ceño fruncido de Aoshi no la intimidó ni la hizo dudar un sólo instante.

—Aproveche y medite, o beba té, lo que prefiera.

—No vas a ir sola, ¿me has oído?

—Por supuesto que voy a ir sola, no soy una niña, voy a hacerlo a mi manera, no a la suya.

—No seas testaruda, ese hombre es peligroso.

Misao soltó un bufido. Era peligroso, pero seguro que si le preguntaba sería incapaz de decirle por qué.

—Ya no soy una niña —casi chilló—. No quiero que venga conmigo ¿me entiende? No me obligue a ordenárselo.

—No puedes darme órdenes —soltó permitiendo que la molestia se filtrase a su tono de voz—. Que te lo permita no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo por mucho que seas la Okashira.

—Fue destituido, no cedió el cargo —replicó haciendo patente que había estado estudiando. Un Okashira derrocado no conservaba sus privilegios como figura de poder y él no era una excepción—. No tiene poder alguno y...

—Muy bien, vaya sola, pero no espere que aparezca si me necesita, ocurra lo que ocurra no pienso ayudarla, Okashira.

A Misao la recorrió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies, Aoshi estaba enfadado, la había tratado con distancia, hablándole de "usted". Había dejado caer su máscara permitiendo que su ira se mostrase tal cual la sentía. Nunca le había visto aquella expresión, de hecho no creía haberlo visto jamás enfadado con ella.

—No necesito su ayuda para nada —pronunció alzando la voz sintiendo que, si no decía algo, lo que fuera, perdería aquella batalla—. Puedo hacerlo sola perfectamente.

Aoshi se levantó de la mesa y le dio la espalda.

—Márchese, vuelva a Kyôto, puedo arreglármelas sola en adelante.

—Como desee, Okashira.

_º º º_

Las calles estaban en calma, Misao lo prefería así. Su discusión con Aoshi había roto algo que no sabía si podría repararse alguna vez. Verlo alejarse había sido horrible, peor que la mañana en la que se despertó y descubrió que su escuadrón al completo se había esfumado dejándola atrás. Se detuvo pegándose al muro de una casa sintiendo vértigo ante la posibilidad de que se marchase de nuevo sin dejar ni rastro, si eso ocurría qué sentido tendría tanto sacrificio. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, visitaría a aquel hombre y después buscaría a Aoshi dónde hiciera falta.

La casa de su anfitrión era enorme y de corte occidental, Misao jamás había visto algo así, le pareció impresionante. Pero no era momento de maravillarse con estupideces. Llamó a la puerta con seguridad y aguardó.

El hombre que le abrió la analizó con cierto desdén por el que no se sorprendió, durante aquel viaje se había hecho inmune a los menosprecios.

—Adelante, Okashira.

Ella asintió, ¿sería su anfitrión? ¿Sería un sirviente? ¿Un guardaespaldas? No lo sabía, nada en él delataba su rango o posición, pero sabía que era la Okashira por lo que debía de ser un ninja.

Tuvo una sensación extraña al cruzar el jardín, pero se obligó a ignorarla, seguro que era a causa de su discusión con Aoshi, no tenía que permitir que aquello la afectase tanto, no en aquel momento, los nervios sólo le jugarían en contra. Reguló su respiración con discreción.

—Bienvenida Okashira.

El hombre que la saludó estaba sentado en el porche, junto a una botella de sake, una sonrisa torcida decoraba su rostro alargado de facciones angulosas. Tenía el cabello castaño salpicado de canas mal peinado y vestía un _shinobi_ del Oniwaban-shû raído que había visto tiempos mejores.

—Le agradezco que me haya recibido, Yoshikawa-san.

—Por supuesto, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

La estaba provocando, no cayó en aquella trampa, se mantuvo serena y firme.

—¿Una copita?

—No, gracias, no bebo —contestó manteniéndose tranquila.

—Claro, eres una niña.

—No lo soy.

Meneó la cabeza, bebió sake, se rió, sus hombres le hicieron coro con sus carcajadas. Misao alzó la barbilla, notó que los sirvientes o lo que fueran, se movían a su alrededor.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí tú sola o hay alguien vigilándote?

—¿Acaso importa?

—En realidad no, somos veinte, aunque el mismísimo Shinomori Aoshi estuviera aquí contigo poco podría hacer.

Aquello era una amenaza bastante clara, se mantuvo firme.

—Veo que mi compañía no le agrada.

Más movimiento, se giró un poco para comprobar con cierto pánico que la habían rodeado, era eso lo que estaban haciendo. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes, ya no era una niña inexperta.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Okashira?

Maldijo, tendría que haberse puesto su _shinobi_, sola y rodeada de tantos ninjas expertos estaba más que perdida si se quitaba el _hakama_. Contuvo el pánico.

—Creo que esta visita ha llegado a su fin.

—¿Tan pronto?

Risas.

Estaba perdida, había sido una idiota.

_º º º_

Aoshi caminaba hecho una furia en dirección a Kyôto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan testaruda? ¿Por qué era incapaz de aceptar su maldita ayuda? Si quería que la hiriesen, pues adelante, cuando volvieran a verse tal vez le recordaría que ya se lo había advertido.

Y así era como un hombre hecho para las sombras abandonaba a su suerte a la única persona que le importaba. Porque las sombras no necesitan a nadie y aún menos a la luz.

No, no era cierto. Sin luces no podía haber sombras. Sin Misao él no podía continuar. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la estaba dejando sola? Se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a abandonarla, también se lo había prometido a ella y allí estaba como un idiota incumpliendo más promesas como si su palabra no valiese nada. No podía dejarla, aunque le sacase de sus casillas que se comportase así, aunque quisiese estrellarse contra un muro.

Se detuvo pensando en lo que le había dicho el doctor. La presión sobre los hombros de Misao, el menosprecio por ser una mujer, las comparaciones... Misao necesitaba demostrarle al mundo, y a ella misma, que podía hacer las cosas sola.

«Idiota» se dijo a sí mismo, ¿acaso él no había hecho lo mismo al comenzar su andanza como Okashira? La diferencia la marcaba que a él no lo habían dejado caer, ni le habían abandonado a su suerte con un malnacido sin escrúpulos.

Miró hacia atrás, la ciudad aún estaba cerca, no tardaría mucho en llegar y buscarla. Podía salvarla, estaba a tiempo.

Corrió, deseando llegar a tiempo, esperando que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a causa de su estúpido orgullo.

_º º º_

Misao se revolvió, asustada, sabiéndose atrapada y sola. Se había peleado con Aoshi, le había gritado que se fuera, que podía arreglárselas sin su ayuda y que la dejase sola, y ahora sólo podía pensar en él, en que apareciese de repente y la salvase. Se arrepentía como nunca antes se había arrepentido de nada.

«Aoshi-sama» pensó en él, en cómo le había tratado y en lo estúpida que había sido. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la rabia que sentía. Yoshikawa se rió apretando sus mejillas con fuerza.

—Los Okashira no lloran. Eres una niña patética.

Sintió las lágrimas correrle hasta perderse entre su pelo.

—Gracias a ti tendré un buen cargo, sin tener que esforzarme. Te reclamaré como mía, me casaré contigo y después, trágicamente, morirás en un terrible accidente —susurró con mirada siniestra—. Pero no te preocupes, mocosa, ocuparé tu lugar como Okashira.

—Suéltame.

—Vamos a ver que escondes bajo esa ropita tan elegante, niñita.

—No me toques, cerdo.

—Te prometo que va a gustarte.

—¡He dicho que no! —chilló revolviéndose en balde—. ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho!

Yoshikawa sonrió tirando de su _yukata _entreabriéndola dejando al descubierto el vendaje de sus pechos. Misao chilló.

Si Aoshi estuviera allí. Si no le hubiese dicho que se fuera. Si le hubiera hecho caso.

«Aoshi-sama, ayúdeme, por favor.»

La mano de aquel hombre manoseó sus pechos por encima de la venda, sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que ocultaba su forma y tamaño real, que había más de ella oculto. Misao soltó un quejido y pataleó al aire, había bloqueado su punto de gravedad, logrando que no pudiese erguirse o girarse. Estaba acabada.

Cerró los ojos buscando en sus recuerdos lo que le habían explicado Okon y Omasu sobre cómo minimizar el dolor durante un abuso, sin embargo no logró recordar más allá de lo de pensar que estás con alguien a quien amas y en otro lugar. No es que hubiera esperado o planeado grandes cosas para su primera vez, pero desde luego jamás habría deseado que fuese así.

Sintió sus labios en el cuello y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en Aoshi. Sollozó, no podía pensar en él, si no se hubiese peleado con él no estaría en aquella situación. Menuda idiota. Si hubiera pensado un poco se habría dado cuenta de que, al no darle información, lo que pretendía era protegerla.

Se frotó contra ella, se tensó, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera. No podía moverse, no podía soltar sus manos.

Escuchó ruido fuera, seguro que aquellos cerdos estaban celebrando la victoria de su jefe en vez de vigilar como les habían ordenado.

—Qué tensa que estás niña, relájate y disfruta —escupió con tono cruel.

—Vete a la mierda —replicó.

Le soltó una bofetada, le ardió la mejilla. Se tragó el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de entre sus labios.

«Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa» aunque el miedo y la humillación se lo ponían difícil. Oyó el frufrú de la ropa de aquel hombre asqueroso y de nuevo le rodaron las lágrimas hasta perderse entre su pelo.

«Idiota, es culpa tuya» se recriminó a sí misma, resignándose. Nadie iba a salvarla, la única persona que lo habría hecho se había marchado porque ella, tan lista, le había mandado a casa.

—Vaya, vaya, así que la putita no estaba sola.

—Suéltala, de inmediato.

¿Era la voz de Aoshi? Misao abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas la imagen borrosa del ninja la sorprendió, sollozó. Forcejeó de nuevo tratando de soltar sus muñecas.

—Ni hablar, es mía ahora y tú, estás en mi casa.

—Si esperas que alguno de tus hombres aparezca, lamento informarte de que no podrá ser.

—No puedes haberlos matado a todos, son los mejores.

Misao notó como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se tensaba contra el suyo, soltó un quejido, le estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas de tanto que se las estaba apretando.

—No voy a repetírtelo, Wataru, suéltala.

—Tú ya no eres el Okashira, no eres más que un hombre patético, no puedes darme ninguna orden.

Sin embargo parecía aún más aterrado que ella, como si Aoshi fuese el peor monstruo que pudiera acosarle en vida. Aoshi alzó sus _kodachi_ cruzándolas frente a él a punto para lanzar su mejor ataque y Yoshikawa se movió, desbloqueándola parcialmente, sin soltar sus muñecas, pero adoptando una pose que le permitiría levantarse rápido y usarla a modo de escudo contra aquellas afiladísimas espadas. Misao cerró los ojos buscando controlar el pánico, confiaba en Aoshi y en su destreza, él no la heriría.

El sonido de las _kodachi_ al coger velocidad cortó el aire, el hombre la alzó por las muñecas colocándola frente a él, Misao esperó ver el filo del arma, sin embargo, lo que se coló en su campo de visión fue el pie de Aoshi estampándose en la cara de Yoshikawa. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás por el impacto, la sangre de su nariz rota le salpicó la mejilla. La soltó para esquivar el siguiente envite.

Aoshi la sostuvo un instante.

—Quédate aquí, en seguida vuelvo.

Ella asintió incapaz de mediar palabra alguna, arrastrándose hasta lograr hacerse un ovillo contra la pared. Estaba aterrada. Quería volver a casa y refugiarse en su futón.

Ignoró los sonidos de la batalla y el grito que resonó con fuerza.

Trató de controlar el pánico, de dejar de llorar, de dejar de temblar, pero cuanto más lo intentaba peor era. De ella escapó un pequeño chillido cuando se arrodillaron a su lado.

—Misao...

Le miró, Aoshi permanecía inmóvil con cara de preocupación, se abalanzó hacia él y se le aferró con fuerza temblando y sollozando, tan asustada que creía que podría morirse.

—No pasa nada, estás bien —le susurró sentándose en el suelo y acariciando su espalda igual que hacía cuando era una niña asustada por una tormenta—. Estás a salvo.

—Lo siento, soy una idiota. Que idiota...

—Shhh, tranquila.

Aoshi le arregló la _yukata_ con mimo, le limpió la salpicadura de sangre de la mejilla. Se sentía culpable por haber permitido que se le escapase, por haber dejado que su orgullo le nublase la razón y le permitiese ir sola, por no haber matado a aquel bastardo antes.

—Vámonos de aquí, cariño.

No se negó, tampoco tenía fuerzas para otra cosa que no fuese sentirse idiota y culparse. Se dejó tomar en brazos.

Aoshi la cargaba con cuidado, susurrándole que estaba bien, buscando el modo de calmarla y lograr que volviese a sentirse segura, pero era difícil.

¿A dónde ir? Regresar al hostal no era una buena idea, en caso de buscar venganza sería el primer lugar donde los buscarían, si es que quedaba alguno vivo. No podía exponerla a otra experiencia desagradable, estaba fuera de juego y se convertiría en una carga en el caso de tener que luchar. Tendría que evitar los asentamientos Oniwaban-shû también.

Misao sollozó cerrado el puño sobre su camisa y tirando de ella con rabia y frustración. No, Misao no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a nadie en aquel estado mental tan quebradizo.

Quebradizo. Se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto para resguardarse.

_º º º_

Aunque Misao era una mujer liviana a Aoshi le dolían los brazos de cargarla. Llevaba más de una hora caminando con ella en brazos por un camino angosto, pedregoso y traicionero. En aquel camino, años atrás, Beshimi había rodado ladera abajo rompiéndose el fémur de forma espeluznante. Aoshi aún recordaba el hueso astillado sobresaliendo por su muslo. Y para rematarlo se había puesto a diluviar, Misao temblaba entre sus brazos y no sabría decir si era por el frío o por el miedo.

Saltó el desnivel que describía el terreno y ella se le aferró aún con más fuerza. Le preocupaba que pudiese enfermar de nuevo, que su condición psicológica afectase a su condición física. Respiró aliviado cuando el perfil del refugio se dibujó entre los árboles.

La cabaña había pertenecido a un anciano de salud frágil que había dado refugio a Beshimi hasta que estuvo recuperado de su fractura. Aoshi había destinado a dos de sus hombres a velar por él y asegurarse que jamás le faltara nada. El anciano había muerto antes que Beshimi y la casa había quedado abandonada, Aoshi esperaba que estuviese en buen estado a pesar de todo.

Empujó la puerta con el pie y esta cedió sin complicaciones, olía a polvo y cerrado, pero no a humedad, eso era una buena señal.

—Tengo que dejarte en el suelo, Misao.

Ella se soltó dócil como un cachorrito y él la bajó para que pudiese ponerse en pie, esperando a comprobar que podía mantener la verticalidad, que sus piernas la sostenían a pesar de que seguía temblando como una hoja.

—Escúchame —le susurró sujetándole el rostro entre las manos—. Voy a por leña, siéntate cerca de la chimenea no tardaré.

Asintió sin decir nada.

Aoshi salió apretando la funda de sus _kodachi_ con furia. Era un maldito gilipollas por haber permitido que llegase a ponerle un solo dedo encima, por dejar que viviese algo tan horrible y se sumiese en aquel estado de aturdimiento y terror.

Pasó de largo la leñera, se adentró un poco en el bosque y descargó toda su rabia sobre los árboles, sin molestarse en mirar si había árboles caídos en el suelo. Cuando regresase a aquella cabaña tenía que haber recuperado la serenidad, Misao ya estaba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa como para que él le añadiese su cólera.

Jadeó tras lo que le pareció una eternidad derribando y troceando árboles que no podría usar porque la madera estaba mojada. Se sintió algo más sereno, con la rabia aún viva, pero bajo control. Envainó sus dos _kodachi_ y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Tocó la leña apilada bajo el techado de lateral de la cabaña, la improvisada leñera había mantenido los troncos lo suficientemente secos como para que prendiesen.

Misao miró la puerta con temor cuando se abrió, no obstante se calmó al ver a Aoshi, empapado y cargado con la leña. Se quedó muy quieta esperando algo, aunque no sabía el qué, tal vez que la riñese por haber sido tan estúpida.

—Apártate un poco, Misao, está un poco húmeda y habrá mucho humo antes de que prenda.

Ella asintió y se fue al fondo de la sala, sentándose con la espalda pegada a la pared, abrazándose las rodillas.

_º º º_

La pequeña cabaña se mantenía firme a pesar de la tormenta, los truenos y las fortísimas ráfagas de viento. Le había costado horrores, pero, finalmente, Aoshi había logrado encender un buen fuego para calentar la casa.

Misao seguía asustada y no se molestaba en tratar de fingir que no lo estaba, Aoshi lo agradecía, porque así no tenía que batallar para saber cómo estaba tras su máscara sonriente.

—Acércate al fuego, estás empapada.

Misao le miró como si le estuviese pidiendo algo imposible de hacer, se sentía más o menos segura con la espalda pegada a la pared, aunque los truenos la hacían saltar de vez en cuando.

—Estoy bien aquí —declaró, su propia voz le sonó extraña.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, aquí estás a salvo.

—De verdad que estoy bien aquí, Aoshi-sama.

Helada, pero bien.

No sólo estaba asustada por lo ocurrido y la tormenta, también lo estaba por la decisión que debía tomar. Todos aquellos hombres le daban escalofríos o náuseas, no quería casarse con ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco que desapareciese el Oniwaban-shû. Alzó la mirada para ver la reconfortante imagen de Aoshi encontrándoselo frente a ella. Estaba tan ocupada sintiéndose miserable que ni le había oído acercarse.

—Ven, volverás a ponerte enferma —pidió tendiéndole una mano que Misao tomó casi como si estuviese hipnotizada.

El ninja la dirigió hasta el centro de la sala donde el fuego crepitaba y calentaba el espacio, el contraste le provocó un leve escalofrío. Se sentaron muy cerca el uno de la otra.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Él asintió a modo de respuesta—. Cuando era Okashira ¿también le dijeron que se casara?

Tenía dos opciones, decirle la verdad o mentirle. Mentirle la haría sentir mejor, decirle la verdad haría que se sintiese aún más humillada.

—No —declaró decantándose por la verdad, no por querer herirla, sino porque lo consideraba más justo, mentirle sólo le regalaría una breve y falsa sensación de consuelo—. No habría aceptado si me lo hubieran sugerido.

—¿Entonces porque a mí sí?

—Porque eres una mujer.

—Uh...

Aoshi la entendía, era humillante e injusto. Misao era una buena Okashira, pero era una mujer y los hombres no llevaban bien que una estuviera en disposición de darles órdenes. Su físico tampoco jugaba precisamente a su favor, su aspecto frágil y su constitución pequeña hacía que la vieran como una persona vulnerable.

—Por eso no tienes que hacerlo, Misao.

—Si no lo hago el Oniwaban-shû desaparecerá.

—¿Por qué te aferras tanto a esto, Misao?

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué quería sacrificarlo todo por ello, el Aoi-ya seguiría adelante y no tendría que renunciar a nada, incluso podrían iniciar un nuevo clan ninja, sin un pasado turbio, pero con la presencia de _shinobi_ expertos. Si no la conociese pensaría que era un simple tema de poder, mas no era eso, la propia Misao se había ofrecido cientos de veces a devolverle el cargo.

—Es una batalla inútil, date por vencida.

—No diga eso.

—Misao...

—No tiene derecho a decir eso —protestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando ella estaba dispuesta a todo para salvarlo? No era justo. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta aquel momento rendirse ya no era una opción.

—Esto no lleva a ningún lado, ¿es que no lo ves?

—¡Claro que lleva a algún lado!

—Muy bien, ¿a dónde te lleva, Misao?

Le miró hecha una furia con las lágrimas rodando sin control por sus mejillas. Estaba siendo un día horroroso, habían discutido, casi la violan, estaba empapada y helada y ahora volvían a discutir.

—¿No ves que sólo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma? ¿Crees que alguno de esos hombres te tratará con amor o cariño? ¿Tan inocente eres como para creértelo?

—Me da igual cómo me traten, sé de sobras lo que hago.

—¿Estás dispuesta a soportar que te humillen, que te fuercen, que te traten como a un objeto? ¿A cambio de qué?

—El Oniwaban-shû seguirá.

Aoshi soltó un suspiro. Lo lamentaba, pero la iba a hacer sentir peor. Tenía la guardia baja como siempre que estaba con él.

—Es un motivo ridículo.

—No lo es.

Aoshi se movió rápido, la derribó sujetando su cabeza para evitar que se la golpease contra el suelo y pudiera lastimarse. Misao trató de incorporarse con el pánico atrapándola de nuevo. Él colocó la cadera entre sus piernas imposibilitándole los movimientos. Intentó empujarle o golpearle con las manos, pero las atrapó con insultante facilidad.

—No vas a casarte con ninguno de esos hombres, ¿me has entendido?

Se revolvió atrapada entre su cuerpo y el suelo, sin manera de soltarse o de huir. Sollozó frustrada, con el recuerdo demasiado vivo de Yoshikawa. Era la segunda vez en un sólo día que anulaban su punto de gravedad y quedaba indefensa a merced de un hombre, aunque el bloqueo que le practicaba Aoshi era diferente y puramente táctico.

—Si quieres casarte con alguien del clan lo harás conmigo.

—¡Suélteme! No puede decidir por mí, no puede obligarme.

—Estás muy equivocada —replicó con la mirada severa clavada en sus ojos verdes—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho esta mañana? Eres libre mientras yo quiera que lo seas. Puedes darme órdenes mientras yo te lo permita. Me perteneces, te guste o no.

Misao se quedó inmóvil, de qué demonios hablaba, cómo iba ella a pertenecerle, ella no era la propiedad de nadie.

—¡Me-mentira!

—Te acogí cuando quedaste huérfana, soy yo quien decide sobre ti. Que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora no significa que haya cambiado. Que seas la Okashira tampoco lo cambia, nunca renuncié a tu tutelaje.

»Por eso te casarás conmigo.

—No quiero casarme con usted —se quejó removiéndose frustrada.

—No me importa si quieres o no, no tienes otra opción.

Estaba siendo cruel. Jamás se habría imaginado que tendría que hacer aquello, imponerse a su voluntad atentando contra su libertad. Su mayor deseo para Misao siempre había sido la libertad y se la estaba arrebatando.

—No quiero —repitió entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué no? Estás decidida a casarte con uno de esos hombres que no conoces de nada, pero no conmigo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero.

—Eso no es un motivo, es una pataleta de niña consentida —le recriminó—. Míralo como si fuese un acuerdo comercial, podrás hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras. No te pondré la mano encima. Sólo tendrás que fingir en las contadas ocasiones en las que resulte imprescindible.

—No —replicó ahogándose con su propio llanto.

—¿Tan desagradable me encuentras como para ser incapaz de fingir un par de veces al año?

Aflojó el agarre. Quizás la había estado malinterpretando todo aquel tiempo creyendo que su presencia la reconfortaba, que estar con él le gustaba. Tal vez todo había sido efecto de su propio deseo de que así fuera. Tal vez Misao sólo añoraba al hombre que la había refugiado siendo niña, pero en quien se había convertido la repelía. Tal vez su relación con él sólo era formalismo.

—No puedo casarme con usted.

—¿Qué he hecho mal, Misao? —preguntó, aunque él mismo podría enumerar todo lo que había hecho mal durante aquellos años.

Dejó de sentirse miserable por un segundo para mirar a Aoshi, su tono herido la pilló por sorpresa.

—No ha hecho nada mal, es que yo sólo me casaría con usted si me quisiera.

—Yo te quiero, Misao.

—Que me quiera como a una hermana no sirve. Que me aprecie como a la chiquilla que recogió en el patio del Aoi-ya tampoco. Ese tipo de amor no me sirve.

—No me estás entendiendo, Misao.

Le miró con los ojos llorosos, la punta de la nariz roja y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Es cierto que te he querido como a alguien de mi familia, también que te aprecio como a la chiquilla que acogí cuando quedó huérfana. Sin embargo, también te quiero como a la mujer que eres.

—Pero, Aoshi-sama...

—Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, siempre has sabido ver a través de mi máscara, del mismo modo en que siempre me has comprendido, Misao, ¿por qué no puedes entender que deseo casarme contigo porque te amo?

—Aoshi-sama.

—Por favor, Misao, no soporto la idea de que uno de esos hombres pueda lastimarte.

La muchacha logró que soltase sus muñecas, casi como si el ninja hubiese perdido toda su fuerza mientras hablaba. Alzó sus temblorosas manos para atrapar el rostro de él, quería que la mirase a los ojos, pero él los mantuvo cerrados.

—Le he entendido, Aoshi-sama, por fin le he entendido.

Él la miró a los ojos, aquellos orbes azules siempre inexpresivos mostraban tanto dolor que a Misao se le encogió el corazón.

—Me casaré con usted —musitó despacio—. Usted es el único hombre con el que quiero estar.

—Misao.

—Yo... no soportaba pensar que el hombre al que he amado toda mi vida quisiera casarse conmigo por lástima —explicó sintiendo que no había entendido su cambio de opinión—. Que el hombre al que he amado siempre quedase atado a mí y no pudiera ser feliz.

»Porque Aoshi-sama, yo siempre he estado enamorada de usted, aunque no me viese más que como a una niña boba idolatrando al hombre que me acogió siendo muy pequeña.

»Pensaba que se sentía obligado a casarse conmigo porque me considera débil y...

—No hay nadie más fuerte que tú, Misao.

Ella le sonrió sin romper el contacto de sus manos con sus mejillas como si temiera que el mundo se resquebrajase si lo hacía.

—Me casaré con usted —repitió.

La liberó de su peso ayudándola a erguirse, besó su frente y sus mejillas de un modo diferente al habitual y después tomó sus labios. Misao le correspondió, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo moverse.

—Siento haber sido desagradable con usted —susurró contra sus labios recibiendo otro beso.

—Lamento no haber sabido hacerme entender y que hayas pasado por todo esto.

—No importa, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario.

Aoshi se apartó un poco de ella, no había llegado a obtener respuesta al por qué se había empeñado tanto en aquello, por qué había querido pasar por tanto.

—¿Por qué lo estabas?

—El Oniwaban-shû es muy importante para usted, Aoshi-sama, no quiero que se pierda a causa de mí.

—Tonta, tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier clan ninja.

Se dejó abrazar y besar, parecía que todo lo vivido hasta aquel instante era una simple pesadilla, que acababa de despertarse y que el mundo era perfecto y maravilloso. Pero no lo era, seguía asustada, no podía relajarse como para disfrutar de aquellos deseados besos, tampoco de las cuidadosas caricias, si Aoshi tratase de ir más allá entraría en pánico de nuevo, podía sentirlo acechando entre las sombras.

—Deberías dormir, ha sido un día muy largo.

La ayudó a acomodarse junto al fuego, todo su equipaje estaba empapado, no tenía nada con lo que pudiera taparla para mantenerla caliente. Su tumbó a su lado y la rodeó con el brazo.

—No voy a hacerte nada, tranquila —susurró, se había puesto tensa.

—Lo siento, Aoshi-sama…

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos. Era Aoshi, no un cerdo pervertido que había intentado forzarla, tenía que calmarse, sus brazos eran un lugar seguro, se estaba comportando como una idiota.

—Aoshi-sama…

—Tendrás que cambiar tu forma de hablarme si vamos a casarnos.

—Quiere decir que…

—Que no debes seguir tratándome de usted, ni llamándome Aoshi-sama.

Le sonrió con timidez, aquella era una barrera que jamás se había atrevido a cruzar. Su abuelo la había educado para que le tratase con el mismo respeto con el que se trata a un Okashira, aunque desde siempre se había negado a llamarle Shinomori-sama porque le había parecido demasiado frío y distante.

—Creo que tendrás que ayudarme —susurró sintiéndose rara.

Se acercó un poco a él, notando el calor de su piel, tenía que ser valiente.

—Misao.

Misao enredó sus dedos con los de Aoshi, su mano se veía tan pequeña atrapada en la de él. Suspiró cómoda entre sus brazos, con los labios de Aoshi contra su frente. Segura de nuevo.

—Duérmete, Misao, nos espera un largo viaje hasta casa.

—No quiero dormir.

—No pienso cargarla en brazos si se duerme a medio camino, Okashira.

Ella rió mucho más tranquila.

—No me dormiré. Quiero seguir así toda la noche.

No la podría hacer cambiar de opinión, por mucho que le dijese, además, él tampoco tenía ganas de dormir. Quería disfrutar de aquella paz que le regalaba el tenerla entre sus brazos, no como su protegida, sino como su futura mujer. 

_º º º_

Okina les abrió la puerta y sin mediar palabra la abrazó con fuerza. Aoshi pasó por su lado entrando al Aoi-ya, Misao y él habían acordado no decir nada hasta la reunión con Itsuka, porque, aunque confiaban en sus compañeros, una filtración podría jugarles en contra.

—Jiya, ayúdame a preparar un mensaje para reunirnos con Itsuka.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el anciano besuqueándole la mejilla—. Haremos grandes cosas, ya lo verás. Esta misma noche haremos una gran fiesta para celebrar tu regreso.

—Gracias Jiya.

Se sintió un poco culpable por no contarle la verdad, aunque antes de marcharse le había dicho que cuando volviese a cruzar aquella puerta lo haría con su futuro marido y era eso justamente lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tomemos un té y charlemos.

Siguió a su abuelo hasta la cocina del Aoi-ya encontrándose allí con el resto de sus compañeros que la recibieron con entusiasmo.

_º º º_

Aoshi llamó a su puerta antes de abrir, estaba tan agotada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se esforzó por sonreírle.

—Vengo a despedirme —susurró arrodillándose a su lado en el futón.

Los brazos de Misao se enredaron de manera automática alrededor de su cuello, le besó. Aún no se había marchado y ya le estaba echando de menos.

—No quiero que te marches —musitó adormilada.

—Volveré en un par de días, pasarán volando, ya lo verás.

—Aoshi, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

—Hazme sitio.

Misao se echó a un lado permitiendo que él se colase bajo su manta y la abrazase con fuerza. Suspiró contra su pecho complacida y, aunque había tratado de resistir despierta, el sueño la había arrastrado casi en seguida, no obstante Aoshi permaneció a su lado hasta bien entrada la madrugada, escuchándola respirar tranquila y segura.

Y aunque se habría quedado allí para siempre, se puso en camino, tenía que poner fin a su última misión antes de abrir una nueva etapa en su vida. Cuando se casase con Misao tenía que ser un hombre nuevo, sus sombras no podían mancharla.

_º º º_

La pequeña paloma mensajera se posó sobre su hombro, Misao le acarició la cabeza con afecto y desató el mensaje que portaba en la pata. Desplegó el papel con cuidado revelando la letra de Aoshi, no pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias —le susurró al animal dándole un trozo de rosquilla para picotear—. Puedes marcharte, no hay respuesta.

_Reúnete conmigo en aquel lugar._  
_Aoshi._

Era tan breve, tan poco personal, pero para Misao significaba muchas cosas. Un lugar que sólo conocían ellos dos, contuvo su entusiasmo esforzándose por no sonreír mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Salgo un momento —anunció pasando por entre sus compañeros en la cocina.

—Si tienes que ir al centro compra tofu, no nos queda suficiente.

—Lo siento Shiro, no voy al centro.

Se ganó un montón de miradas llenas de curiosidad, pero ninguno de ellos le dijo nada ni preguntó qué iba a hacer, con quién ni a dónde.

Salió a la calle y caminó despacio hasta llegar al camino que conducía al templo y entonces echó a correr, tomando el desvío hacia el río, siguió su cauce durante unos diez minutos y después lo cruzó, saltando sobre un grupo de piedras. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza por la carrera y la emoción de volver a verle. Vio la pequeña cabaña y se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento.

Abrió la puerta, la sala estaba oscura a excepción de la franja iluminada que ocupaba la puerta abierta. Parecía que aún no había llegado, quizás el mensaje lo había enviado desde Otsu y aún estaba lejos… no lo había pensado, estaba tan ansiosa por volver a verle que se había lanzado a su encuentro sin pensar. Menuda Okashira, siempre precipitándose.

Se adentró, era mejor esperarle en el interior por si a alguien se le ocurría acercarse por allí, no quería tener que dar explicaciones ni que existiera la posibilidad de que les descubrieran antes de tiempo.

—Sabía que vendrías en cuanto recibieras el mensaje.

La atrapó entre sus brazos nada más poner un pie dentro de la cabaña, no se tensó, aunque la había asustado un poco. Correspondió su beso con ansias.

—¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Aún me quedan cosas por cerrar, pero lo principal está hecho —explicó llevándola al centro de la estancia—. Sentémonos.

Misao se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sentándose en su regazo, sintiéndose cómoda, se preguntó si Aoshi le explicaría qué tenía que cerrar si se lo preguntaba.

—Aoshi…

—Hice muchos enemigos mientras estuve en Tokyô —pronunció besando su coronilla—. Tenía que volver y asegurarme de que no te afectaría.

—No necesitas protegerme.

—Tal vez no, pero si vamos a formar una familia…

—Oh. —Se removió, nerviosa, en realidad no lo había pensado. Un bebé no podría defenderse—. Claro, es lógico.

—También, podría afectarte siendo la Okashira y eso es lo último que querría.

—Aoshi deja los fantasmas del pasado en el pasado —musitó con voz serena.

Él tomó sus labios, Misao lo veía demasiado fácil, si conociera a sus fantasmas del pasado estaría muerta de miedo.

—Pronto lo haré, pero mientras tanto espero que me ayudes.

—Claro, siempre.

_º º º_

Apenas había entrado por la puerta cuando Shiro la asaltó, Misao se sintió aturdida mientras la arrastraba hacia el interior de la residencia. Preguntó un centenar de veces qué ocurría, pero el joven ninja no le contestó. La plantó frente a Okina que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía una carta. El pánico la golpeó al pensar que, tal vez, sus amigos de Tokyô estaban en problemas, o tal vez Megumi, o quizás Sanosuke…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cielo, han llegado noticias de Kawasaki.

Misao se puso tensa al instante, el recuerdo de aquel hombre encima suyo, manoseándola, seguía demasiado vivo aún.

—¿Q-qué?

—Yoshikawa Wataru y sus hombres han sido asesinados.

La pilló por sorpresa, aunque imaginaba que Aoshi los había matado para salvarla, no lo había podido verificar, como tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle. Era lógico, Aoshi no era como Himura, él no le perdonaba la vida a quien le afrentaba.

—He oído que hay un escuadrón de exterminio por la zona de Kawasaki. —La voz de Aoshi los sobresaltó a todos, no habían detectado su presencia hasta aquel instante—. Deben de estar dando caza a los que combatimos en el castillo de Edo.

—Pues mira, yo me alegro de que alguien le haya dado su merecido a ese maldito cerdo —soltó Okon arrebatándole la carta a Okina y leyéndola—. Espero que el cabrón sufriera de lo lindo.

—¿Le conoces, Okon?

—Ojalá pudiera decirte que no, Misao.

Su tono de voz le hizo comprender que a la persona a la que había hecho daño y de la que había hablado Aoshi era Okon. Misao se movió rápido y abrazó a su compañera que le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Ya, ya. El pasado es pasado, no hagas un drama.

—Si están dando caza a los combatientes en Edo, Aoshi, irán a por ti —soltó Okina cambiando de tema.

Aoshi la miró un instante, ¿sería aquel uno de los fantasmas del pasado que le asediaban? Misao esperó atenta.

—Me he encargado de eso, al menos en parte.

—Bien, porque sabes quién estaría en medio, ¿me equivoco?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Nenji.

Si Okina pudiese dejar de preocuparse por Misao sería un milagro, el viejo era sobreprotector con ella. No podía culparle por ello, ya que Misao era todo lo que le quedaba de su mejor amigo.

—Cielo, ¿llegaste a reunirte con Yoshikawa-san?

—Sí, apenas fueron unos minutos, estaba ocupado —pronunció deseando que su voz sonase alegre y despreocupada como siempre—. Creo que no le caí muy bien.

—No te perdiste nada, mejor para ti.

Misao le sonrió a Okon, ojalá pudiera explicarle lo que había pasado sin que sintiese lástima por ella o se pudiese montar un drama por ello. Prefería que todo siguiese en calma a desahogarse con alguien.

—Bueno… si hay alguien dando caza a miembros del Oniwaban-shû deberíamos movilizar a algunos de nuestros efectivos.

—¿Quieres que me ocupe de ello, Misao?

Ella negó sin despegar la mirada de Aoshi.

—No, lo haré yo misma. Sé a quién mandar.

Curiosamente a nadie parecieron sorprenderle sus palabras. Suponía que empezaban a entender que ya no era la niña de cinco años que corría arriba y abajo como un demonio, que estaba a punto de cumplir los veintidós y era, oficialmente, una mujer adulta con un cerebro en funcionamiento dentro del cráneo.

—Aoshi-sama, si no le importa, me gustaría que me contase lo que sabe mientras hago los preparativos.

El ninja asintió, la siguió escaleras arriba sintiendo las miradas curiosas de todos clavadas en su espalda, algo a lo que ya debería de estar acostumbrado; aquello se había repetido desde que había dejado de asistir de manera regular al templo e interactuar más con Misao. Siempre había alguien mirándoles, analizando cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba, vigilando para mantenerla a salvo del _shura_ que una vez estuvo a punto de devorarle por completo. Amaban a Misao y él no podía culparles por desear protegerla de quien fuera.

Misao mantuvo la puerta abierta, algo que el protocolo marcaba que debería de hacer él, para dejarlo pasar y después cerró bien la puerta. Aoshi asaltó sus labios, la hizo sonreír.

—Estoy bien —le susurró.

—Lo siento.

—Me salvaste, no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

No estaba de acuerdo, pero no replicó, tenían trabajo por hacer y demorarlo no era buena idea. La liberó para que pudiera ir hasta la mesa y sentarse al frente, en aquel espacio que años atrás había ocupado él.

—Aoshi, ¿lo que has dicho antes es cierto?

—Lo es.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Se sentó frente a ella y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

—Habría querido mantenerte al margen —declaró con voz serena—. Cuando trabajaba para Takeda empezó a correr el rumor de que alguien quería acabar con todos los miembros del Oniwaban-shû que combatieron durante el asedio, no había tenido pruebas hasta el otro día en el bosque.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí.

—Pero no eran especialmente fuertes, quiero decir que… —Puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente Aoshi estaba al tanto de sus actividades mientras los buscaba, así que para qué dulcificar las cosas—. He saqueado a tipos más peligrosos que esos idiotas.

El ninja asintió, estaba más que de acuerdo con ella en que no eran especialmente hábiles.

—Supongo que no esperaban que fueses capaz de defenderte y no te convirtieras en una carga.

—Ya…

—Creo saber quién está detrás, pero no puedo demostrarlo.

Tres golpecitos en el _shoji_, Aloshi soltó su mano y esperó en silencio a que la puerta se abriera. Okina entró cargado con una bandeja.

—Cariño, sé que has dicho que quieres encargarte tú, pero deja que os ayude.

—Claro, siéntate, Jiya.

El anciano dispuso tres tazas con té sobre la mesa y algunos dulces antes de tomar asiento junto a Aoshi.

—¿Qué sabes, Aoshi? —preguntó Okina—. Has dicho que te habías encargado en parte.

—Intentaron seguirnos cuando regresábamos a Kyôto desde Kawasaki. —Misao supo que no estaba diciendo la verdad, que estaba desbaratando cualquier indicio de sospecha sobre él—. Tomamos un tren cuando se nos presentó la oportunidad para perderlos.

—¿Saben quién es ella?

Aoshi cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sí, lo saben.

—Muy bien, nada de campar por ahí sola, Misao.

—¡Jiya! Basta, sé cuidarme y Aoshi-sama es mi guardaespaldas, ¿no? Estoy segura a su lado.

—Niña, su lado es el sitio menos seguro en este momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Nenji.

No podía creérselo, ¿iba a dejarla a un lado?

—Vendrán a por mí, pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

—Te las has arreglado siempre sin ella, no veo por qué…

—Misao es la Okashira, ¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

Okina se mesó la barba, bebió té y maldijo.

—Sabes quién está detrás, ¿me equivoco?

—Lo sospecho, pero necesito pruebas.

—¿Quién?

Misao también deseaba conocer la respuesta, Aoshi había estado a punto de decírselo cuando su abuelo los había interrumpido. Ojalá pudiera volver a cogerle la mano con fuerza, se sentiría más tranquila.

—Datte Nobu.

—¿Ese pervertido?

Okina se atragantó con el té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a la muchacha con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Te ha hecho algo ese cerdo?

—Ah, no —replicó meneando las manos en el aire nerviosa—. Intentó pasarse y le di un buen rodillazo.

—¿Y tú dónde demonios estabas? —escupió la pregunta casi chillando.

—Le pedí que me esperase fuera —interrumpió Misao consciente de que no debería de haber usado la palabra "pervertido" referida a un hombre con el que se había citado estando Okina presente.

—No todas las órdenes tienes que cumplirlas a raja tabla, Aoshi, maldita sea. Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

Si alguna vez llegase a enterarse de lo ocurrido con Yoshikawa estaba seguro de que le daría un _tantô_ con el filo mellado para que se practicase el _seppuku_, y no podría recriminárselo ni un instante.

—Estoy bien, deja de sobreprotegerme, Jiya. No puedes culpar a otros por mis decisiones.

»Además, si Aoshi-sama tiene razón, y Datte está detrás de ese escuadrón de exterminio tenemos un problema grave entre manos.

Okina se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió con orgullo.

—Mírate, hablando como toda una Okashira.

Misao no soltó la grosería que se le pasó por la cabeza, acababa de alabarla, no sabía iba en serio o si pretendía burlarse de ella, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—¿A quién vas a movilizar, Okashira? —preguntó en un tono que evidenció que el alago iba en serio.

—A nadie del Oniwaban-shû —declaró sorprendiendo tanto a Okina como a Aoshi—. Si van detrás de nuestra gente sería estúpido mandarlos al frente.

—Chiquilla, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Se acabó el respeto como Okashira. Misao sonrió.

—Espero que no estés pensando en Himura, Misao.

—No, claro que no, Aoshi-sama, eso sería estúpido. Himura, Saitô o Hiko no tienen nada que ver con esto.

»Hace unos cuantos años conocí al líder de los Arashi y, digamos que me debe un par de favores que va siendo hora de cobrar.

—Misao, cariño —musitó Okina agarrándole las manos con fuerza—. ¿Eres consciente de que los Arashi y el Oniwaban-shû son clanes rivales?

—Lo sé, pero Ichi y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

—¿Ichi? —preguntó Aoshi.

Ella asintió, nunca había hablado de sus propios aliados, ni con Aoshi ni con Okina, y aquel tampoco era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Con que supiesen que podía encargarle el trabajo sucio a otro era más que suficiente.

—Es el líder de los Arashi. Tenemos un acuerdo desde hace tiempo, es de fiar. Hará un buen trabajo.

—No lo veo claro.

—Jiya, tienes que confiar en mí, sé lo que hago, de verdad.

Aoshi asintió, estaba dispuesto a confiar en el contacto de Misao aunque fuese un enemigo declarado del Oniwaban-shû.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Por fin han avanzado nuestros bobos, aunque no de la mejor manera. Aoshi, se ha portado como un idiota, pero recordemos que relacionarse con la gente no es, precisamente, su punto fuerte, también que manejar los sentimientos cuando estallas y estás acostumbrado a reprimirlos es dificilísimo; más allá de eso, es un idiota.  
En general la gente debería de hablar más, comunicarnos entre nosotros con sinceridad nos evitaría tantísimos problemas y dolores de cabeza… a estos dos, en concreto, les habría solucionado su problema en el primer capítulo jajaja.  
El final está cerca y la verdad es que me da pena, porque le cogí mucho cariño a este fic mientras lo escribía, también lo odié a ratos, pero me ayudó a salir de un bache, así que es especial para mí. El domingo que viene tendréis el séptimo capítulo en línea.  
Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado y que no odiéis mucho a Aoshi. Gracias por leerme._

_º º º_

_**Alina:**__ ¡Hola! Desde luego son tal para cual, es imposible no quererlos. Gracias por leerme._


	8. 7

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**7**

El contacto de Misao se presentó en la puerta del Aoi-ya solo, sin escolta, sin armas. Aoshi le analizó con el ceño fruncido mientras abrazaba a Misao con una familiaridad que le molestó. No era como se lo había imaginado, debía de tener más o menos la misma edad que él. La joven Okashira le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde él esperaba.

—Ichi, él es Aoshi-sama.

—El famoso "Aoshi-sama".

¿Famoso? Aoshi saludó brevemente con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Debería investigarle, tendría que asegurarse de que aquel hombre no era un peligro para Misao.

—Será mejor que hablemos en el despacho.

El lenguaje corporal de Misao había cambiado completamente, la muchacha alegre y despreocupada había dado paso a la mujer que poseía el cargo de Okashira. El líder de los Arashi no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto por aquel cambio repentino, ¿cuántas veces la habría visto adoptar aquel rol? ¿En qué situación lo habría hecho? Aoshi tenía tantas preguntas que formular sobre aquella naturalidad entre ambos que sentía que podría, por primera vez, estallar.

Misao, rompiendo todo protocolo, abrió el _shoji_ del despacho permitiéndoles la entrada. Ambos hombres se acomodaron de espaldas a la puerta, aunque Aoshi habría preferido sentarse al lado de Misao sabía que no podía hacerlo, que aunque Misao cumpliese con la parte del protocolo que no la incomodaba el resto de ellos seguía atado a él y eso le incluía.

—Gracias por haber venido tan rápido, Ichi.

—No es para tanto —soltó moviendo la mano quitándole importancia—. Me tienes muy intrigado.

Tres golpecitos sobre la madera hicieron que Misao abriera la boca y volviera a cerrarla sin mediar palabra. Omasu descorrió con rostro consternado.

—Disculpe, Okashira, necesitamos de su ayuda un momento.

—Disculpadme, vuelvo en seguida.

Los dos ninjas la observaron caminar hasta el _shoji_ que Omasu cerró, en cuanto puso los pies en el corredor. El ambiente en el pequeño despacho era tenso, la presencia de Misao había servido para mantener una paz fría pero efectiva.

—Así que esta es la pinta que tienes —farfulló Ichi con una mirada descarada fija en él—, te había imaginado como alguna especie de Buda.

No surtió efecto, Aoshi no habló y apenas parpadeó.

—Veo que en lo de que no hablas si no es necesario no exageraba ni un poco.

El invitado analizó el pequeño despacho, aquel toque impersonal lo impregnaba todo, encontrando que no había nada sobre lo que pudiera hablar para relajar el ambiente.

—Lo sé —soltó Ichi mirando a Aoshi de nuevo—, es raro e incómodo. No creas que para mí es el encargo de mis sueños, pero se la debo y puede ser muy insistente, no quiero pasarme horas tratando de sacárselo de la cabeza.

»Con Misao es más fácil dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, lo aprendí hace años.

Hace años. ¿Cuántos? ¿Qué había hecho Misao para que aquel hombre estuviese en deuda con ella? Un _shinobi_ experto debiéndole favores a una _kunoichi_ bastante inexperta...

—Oye, no hace falta que me mires como si quisieras hacerme picadillo, si quieres saber algo pregúntalo, es más fácil así.

Misao entró de nuevo en el despacho con té y comida que dispuso sobre la mesa con movimientos ágiles y delicados.

—Disculpad, había una urgencia en la cocina.

—Misao.

La muchacha miró a Aoshi con la cabeza ladeada intentando descubrir por qué estaba tan molesto. Suspiró y se sentó.

—Creo que antes de que me expliques qué quieres de mí deberías de explicarle a él por qué estoy aquí. —Misao abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo creía necesario, era un aliado y jamás había oído a nadie dar explicaciones sobre con quién se aliaba—. A los hombres nos gusta entender según qué cosas.

No lo entendió, se encogió de hombros.

—Hace unos años, cuando os buscaba me encontré con unos bandidos que estaban atacando a una mujer, así que me metí por medio y la salvé —explicó con pocas ganas—. Y esa mujer resultó ser la esposa de Ichi.

—Aquí la jovencita salvó a mi mujer y a mi hija, así que aquí me tiene debiéndole un favor.

Aoshi pareció relajarse, Misao lo agradeció, no entendía por qué se había alterado hasta el punto de permitir que un desconocido lo notase.

—¿Podemos hablar ya de la misión? —La pregunta de Misao casi le hizo ruborizarse, se estaba comportando como un idiota.

»Ichi, sabes que no soy de las que piden ayuda si no es totalmente necesario.

—Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí.

—Hay alguien del Oniwaban-shû moviéndose entre las sombras buscando exterminar a todos los guerreros que participaron en la defensa del castillo de Edo. Está al frente de, al menos, un par de escuadrones de exterminio.

—El Oniwaban-shû es un grupo fuerte, tenéis a los mejores guerreros en casa. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros que esté fuera de vuestro alcance?

No había burla en su tono de voz, si no respeto y aquello sorprendió a Aoshi. Sabía que era una buena Okashira, que era una líder más que eficaz y resolutiva, pero de ahí a ganarse el respeto del líder de un clan enemigo había un buen trecho. ¿Cuántos aliados poderosos debía de haber hecho y él desconocía?

—Buscar información —contestó sin dudarlo—. Puedes movilizar a algunos de tus hombres y recabar información sobre los movimientos de esa gente.

—En resumen, quieres que os ayude a rastrear los escuadrones de exterminio y a acabar con ellos, porque a los nuestros no los conocen.

—Eso es.

—Será interesante. Dame todos los datos que tengas, os ayudaré, estoy cansado de tanta paz.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que es eso lo que harás?

Misao suspiró.

—Es mi aliado, soy la Okashira, si tiene algún problema con ello puede marcharse del clan, Aoshi-sama.

Tal vez replicarle de aquella manera no había sido demasiado correcto, pero a Misao no le estaba gustando su comportamiento. No era como si pretendiese ser el Okashira, porque en ese caso lo habría comprendido; estaba siendo insubordinado.

—Mis disculpas, Okashira. —Puño al pecho, cabeza gacha, sumisión.

Misao ni siquiera asintió a sus palabras.

—Por lo que sabemos hay uno por los alrededores de Nerima y otro cerca de Kawasaki —explicó retomando el hilo de aquella reunión—. Es poco probable que sean los únicos, como has dicho, el Oniwaban-shû cuenta con un amplio número de _shinobi_ en activo. Además, si busca algún tipo de venganza, estoy segura de que aquellos de los nuestros que se retiraron también se contarán entre sus objetivos.

—¿Tienes algún sospechoso?

—Sí, pero no te daré ahora su nombre.

—Por supuesto.

Misao le alargó la mano e Ichi se la encajó sin dudarlo un sólo instante. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se habían pasado algún tipo de información con aquello? No había detectado ningún movimiento extraño en sus dedos, pero de algún modo estaba seguro de que había ocurrido algo que se había perdido.

—Contactaré contigo cuando estemos listos.

—Estaré esperando tus noticias, querida Okashira.

Un par de sonrisas sinceras y el líder de los Arashi salió por la puerta del despacho dejando tras de sí el silencio denso.

Misao suspiró en cuanto dejaron de oírse los pasos de aquel hombre, Aoshi supo que no iba a dejarlo pasar sin más como siempre hacía, que había logrado incomodarla.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué esa actitud?

—Misao, ese hombre pertenece a un clan rival.

—Y combatió en Kyôto mientras el Oniwaban-shû lo hacía en Tokyô.

—Ese no es el tema.

—¿En qué se diferencia de lo que hizo... hiciste con Shikijô? Era un enemigo y aún y así le trajiste al Aoi-ya —declaró con calma, lanzándole con precisión su _afición_ a reclutar viejos rivales—. Confiaste en él, aunque había luchado contra ti. Yo confío en Ichi, me ha ayudado en otras ocasiones y...

—Tienes razón.

—Aoshi si no confías en mí esto no va a funcionar nunca —susurró dolida—. Si no puedes decirme qué es lo que te preocupa ¿cómo esperas que pueda funcionar?

El ninja atrapó su rostro entre las manos y la besó en la mejilla, Misao no rechazó el contacto, aunque estaba molesta por su actitud.

—Tienes razón —repitió—. Me tengo que acostumbrar a este cambio.

—Confiar en alguien no es un cambio.

Misao tenía razón, una vez más, ese no era el cambio del que él hablaba. Sin embargo, reprimir sus emociones y sentimientos era más fácil que dejarlos campar a sus anchas.

—Aoshi, ¿confías en mí?

—Sí, sin duda alguna.

—¿Por qué te has comportado así?

—Tal vez estaba un poco celoso.

—Pues no tienes ningún motivo para estarlo —murmuró con las mejillas encendidas.

_º º º_

Itsuka llegó a primera hora de la mañana con aquel aura oscura rodeándole. Misao le observó desde la planta de arriba deseando poder abofetearle para que quitase aquella mueca burlona de su cara.

—Tienes que calmarte. —Casi saltó de la sorpresa ¿en qué momento Aoshi se le había acercado? Manteniendo una estudiada distancia con ella se apoyó en la barandilla mirando también al recién llegado—. Todo irá bien.

—Lo sé, es que no le soporto.

—Yo tampoco.

Misao le miró sorprendida por aquella repentina confesión y se tapó los labios para ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Crees que se lo puede llegar a imaginar?

—No.

—Ojalá pudiera besarte.

Aoshi tiró de ella hasta un rincón alejado de posibles miradas y asaltó sus labios concediéndole aquel pequeño y simple deseo.

—Estoy deseando que esto acabe.

—Ya no queda mucho, Misao.

Lo sabía, pero seguía pareciéndole una eternidad.

—Tengo que ir a cambiarme, Omasu debe de estar esperándome.

—Ve, iré a entretener a nuestro amigo.

Misao rió de nuevo. Lo más probable era que Aoshi se sentase frente a él sin decir palabra alguna, bebiendo té y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Un último beso y se separaron.

Cuando Misao abrió el _shoji_ de su cuarto se encontró con Okon y Omasu, ambas mujeres la miraron con sonrisas que pretendían ser alegres, sin embargo Misao podía ver claramente que lo hacían para animarla y no porque se sintieran bien.

—Okon, no me aprietes tanto el _obi_ esta vez, me gusta poder respirar.

—De acuerdo.

—Misao —musitó Omasu tomándole ambas manos—, estamos contigo.

—Lo sé, tranquilas, todo está bien.

—No lo está —protestó Okon acomodándole el kimono azul marino sobre los hombros—. Lo que diga un viejo imbécil y fracasado no debería tenerte en esta situación.

—Soy una mujer —pronunció la joven Okashira— y eso le hace creer que necesito a un hombre para algo, pero no es así. Y no pasa nada, no es el único, no es la primera vez que me lo escupen a la cara.

»Tengo el apoyo de los que importan, vosotros, Okina y Aoshi-sama, lo que piensen los demás no podría importarme menos.

Okon soltó un suspiro.

—Que idiota eres.

—Y tú lenta, átame ese instrumento de tortura ya para que pueda acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Sí, Okashira —sisearon a la vez las dos mujeres.

En cuanto estuvo vestida y peinada, Misao, inspiró hondo y se palmeó las mejillas llenándose de valor para enfrentarse de nuevo al viejo Itsuka. Todo iría bien, lo sabía.

Sus dos compañeras abrían la pequeña comitiva, Omasu las dejó a medio camino dándole un último apretón de manos deseándole suerte.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, Misao entró con paso seguro casi como flotando por el espacio hasta su cojín, tomó asiento y le dedicó una breve reverencia de cortesía a su invitado, que replicó con una profunda y protocolaria.

—Bienvenido, Itsuka-san.

—¿Para qué me ha convocado, Okashira?

Aoshi esperó paciente, viendo la incomodidad de aquel hombre, a diferencia de la reunión anterior ya no llevaba la voz cantante y la curiosidad empezaba a resquebrajar su coraza de seguridad.

—Es en referencia a la reunión que tuvimos hace unos meses, ¿la recuerda?

—Por supuesto, ya veo.

Una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, estaba seguro de haber ganado. Aoshi deseaba ver cómo caía vencido por su propia estupidez

—Me alegra ver que al final lo ha reconsiderado.

—¿De qué habla?

—No veo a su futuro marido por ningún lado.

Misao sonrió, Okina la miró con interés porque aquella sonrisa era la que dibujaba cuando sabía que se saldría con la suya. Movió lentamente la mano hacia su izquierda, apuntando a Aoshi con calma.

—Aquí lo tiene, ¿acaso no le ve?

El hombre miró a Aoshi como si no pudiese dar crédito.

—¿Cree que podrá aprobarlo? —inquirió con voz suave como el pelo de un gato, sabiendo que no podía negarse, que había ganado.

—No va a funcionarle ese juego.

Misao volvió a sonreír.

—Puede preguntarle a él directamente si es que tiene cualquier duda, Aoshi-san al haber sido Okashira no está a mis órdenes y tiene total libertad de palabra.

Dudó, Misao esperó. Había ganado.

—¿Cuánto te ha pagado?

Aoshi le miró sin rastro de emoción alguna en su rostro.

—No todos estamos dispuestos a vendernos por dinero, por un cargo o por poder. Estoy retirado —declaró con calma—, formar una familia junto a mi esposa es lo único que quiero ahora.

—Esta cría ha aniquilado tu espíritu combativo.

—La Okashira no lo ha aniquilado, si gusta puede corroborar el estado de mi espíritu combativo.

La amenaza velada sirvió para que Itsuka menease la cabeza y no insistiese con el tema, a Okina le sorprendió porque Aoshi no solía replicar a las provocaciones viniesen de quien viniesen.

Itsuka dibujó de nuevo aquella sonrisa torcida y burlona.

—Aún le queda un bache en el camino Okashira.

—Los baches no me asustan, sea el que sea me enfrentaré a él y lo venceré.

A Okina le sorprendió aquella actitud más que la réplica de Aoshi. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando ver a la mujer que era en realidad, abandonando a la niña boba y alocada que todos, incluso él, creían que era.

—No se marche muy lejos, Itsuka-san en apenas una semana habrá una reunión formal a la que el Oniwaban-shû al completo deberá asistir.

El hombre farfulló una maldición antes de dejar la sala, había sido una victoria en toda regla, sin fisuras.

Okina se sentía orgulloso de sus dos idiotas, de que hubiesen sido capaces de dejar a un lado sus temores y se casasen. Frunció el ceño con las dudas agolpándole en su garganta, porque Aoshi era un estratega y Misao demasiado testaruda. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Va en serio o sólo ha sido una estrategia?

—Es de verdad —contestó Aoshi.

—¿Cómo...?

—Sólo necesitábamos hablar —replicó Misao.

Comportarse como un imbécil, herirla y hacerla llorar, habría añadido Aoshi, pero no lo hizo, Okina le mataría.

—¿Has hecho una estupidez y le has hecho daño?

Aoshi sintió que la palabra "culpable" se estampaba en su rostro, no obstante no replicó sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa —dijo Misao quitándole cualquier rastro de importancia a lo que habían sufrido ambos, tragándose también las ganas de recriminarle a su abuelo que, sabiendo lo que ambos sentían, hubiese estado jugueteando con ellos—. Una victoria es una victoria.

—Habrías ganado antes si hubieses tomado mi sugerencia desde un principio.

Aoshi le miró con compasión, se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso y no tenía intención alguna de salir en su defensa.

—¿Estás seguro de querer recorrer ese camino, Jiya?

Okina sintió claramente, por su mirada y tono de voz, que lo sabía. Que sabía que, a pesar de conocer los sentimientos de ambos, los había dejado hacerse daño mutuamente como si fuesen idiotas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? Hay mucho que preparar —soltó cambiando de tema.

—No hemos hablado de ello —declaró Aoshi.

—¿Qué os parece este verano?

—No hemos hablado de ello —repitió Misao.

—¿Y a qué demonios estáis esperando, par de idiotas?

—De momento eso es secundario —musitó Aoshi—, hay algo más importante de lo que ocuparse ahora mismo.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que vuestro futuro?

Asegurarse de tener uno quiso contestar Aoshi, pero no lo hizo.

—Te lo contaré después Jiya —dijo Misao poniéndose en pie y tirando del _obi_ para aflojarlo—. Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer. —Aoshi supo lo que era sin necesidad de que Misao lo dijese en voz alta. Informar a su aliado de que el plan arrancaba y darle detalles para que, estando cerca de la reunión general, pudiese actuar sin ser visto y recabar información suficiente—. Creo que deberíais hablar.

Los dos hombres asintieron.

Misao dejó la sala asegurándose de cerrar bien el _shoji_, si Aoshi tenía que abrirse lo mejor era asegurarse de que nadie pudiese escucharlos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Entiendo que quisieras castigarme por lo que hice, pero ¿por qué has castigado también a Misao?

—No era esa mi intención y en mi defensa diré que esperaba que reaccionases antes y le sacases esa idea estúpida de la cabeza.

—Lo intenté, muchas veces, sin embargo Misao es testaruda y tú ya deberías saberlo.

—Aún y así, podrías haberla obligado a olvidarse de ello.

Aoshi suspiró negando con la cabeza. Obligarla, como si Misao fuese el tipo de persona que cede a algo con facilidad en vez de una mujer testaruda capaz de recorrer el jodido país de punta a punta para poder verle.

—Misao no es de las que deja a un lado una idea sólo porque intentes obligarla a que lo haga.

—Para Misao, lo que dices es casi como una ley universal a cumplir.

—Puede que para la Misao de hace unos años, pero ya no es una niña y tiene su propia ley, la mía no le vale.

Okina sorprendido le analizó.

—¿Quieres decir que se lo pediste y se negó?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo, varias veces.

—Me sorprende, no la creía capaz de ello; de enfrentarse a ti y decirte que no directamente.

Sin embargo lo había hecho varias veces y aún le dolía.

—Como sea, ahora ya está solucionado, eso es lo que importa.

—No —replicó Aoshi—, está lejos de "estar solucionado".

—Si vais a casaros, ¿qué falta por solucionar?

—Te olvidas de la cantidad de voces contrarias a mí que hay dentro del Oniwaban-shû.

Okina meneó las manos con gracia restándole importancia.

—No montes un drama por eso, os darán su apoyo, yo mismo me ocuparé de que así sea.

—Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú.

_º º º_

Desde el amanecer el goteo de personas entrando en el Aoi-ya era incesante, el anuncio de una reunión con la Okashira y su futuro marido parecía el acontecimiento del siglo. Los ninjas del Oniwaban-shû de Kyôto corrían arriba y abajo atendiendo a la legión de ninjas venidos de tantos lugares diferentes.

Misao se había preparado mentalmente, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa, más aún habiendo tendido que permanecer aislada del resto. Habría preferido poder correr arriba y abajo con los demás sirviendo a la gente y preparando cosas, pero claro, una Okashira no debía de hacer ese tipo de cosas…

Esperó vestida y preparada a que su compañera pasara a buscarla para dar comienzo a aquella reunión que supondría el veredicto de su relación con Aoshi y la continuidad de su etapa al frente del Oniwaban-shû, porque si no lo aceptaban, renunciaría. A pesar de todo, ahora tenía claro que no podría casarse con ningún otro hombre fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

—¿Estás a punto?

—Lo estoy, Okon.

Le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de escoltarla afuera y recorrer con ella el largo pasillo.

Okon descorrió el _shoji_, Misao entró con paso seguro, aunque estaba tremendamente nerviosa con tantos ojos clavados en ella. Tanta gente esperando a que hablase. Siendo el centro indiscutible de atención de los allí presentes. ¿Y si se tropezaba? Haría el ridículo más espantoso de su vida. O ¿y si estornudaba y se le caían los mocos? Oh, Kami, sería horroroso e irreparable. Pero no tropezó, ni estornudó, llegó a su lugar y tomó asiento a la derecha de Aoshi y a la izquierda de Okina.

—Gracias a todos por venir.

El murmullo de un sinfín de voces saludando al unísono.

—Sé que esta reunión ha sido precipitada y les agradezco que hayan venido, por supuesto el Aoi-ya les dará alojamiento a aquellos que lo necesiten.

»Hay varios temas que deseo tratar en este encuentro. El primero es que aclaremos la situación del hombre a mi izquierda.

Las miradas de todos los _shinobi_ de la sala se clavaron de manera automática en Aoshi, tras tanto tiempo sin ser el centro de atención se sintió algo intimidado casi como si volviera a ser aquel chiquillo de quince años estrenando su puesto de Okashira.

—Creo que Shinomori-san es más que conocido por todos, por lo que creo que no es necesario que os lo presente.

Aoshi asintió levemente a la sala, conocía todos aquellos rostros y ellos a él.

—Sé que muchos están al corriente de la situación, de lo ocurrido durante la alianza con Takeda Kanryû y la posterior con Shishio Makoto. —Okina la miró de reojo preguntándose qué pretendía con aquello—. Aún y así, si alguien desea preguntar algo es libre de hacerlo. No seré yo quien os dé respuestas, ya que es él quien os debe una explicación.

Si esa chiquilla pretendía boicotear sus opciones de casarse con Aoshi iba por buen camino, Okina se sentía confundido.

El antiguo Okashira se puso en pie, dedicándole una reverencia a Misao, sentándose al frente como si estuviese condenado por un crimen. Aquello había sido idea suya, por si alguien tenía alguna duda sobre él, no quería que la reputación de Misao se manchase por causa de él.

Varias manos se alzaron, la Okashira les fue dando la palabra, lanzaron sus afiladas preguntas contra él, dio las respuestas pertinentes incluso a las cuestiones más crudas y personales. Era incómodo, aunque le preocupaba más Misao que estaba aguantando el chaparrón sin poder mediar palabra ni defenderle.

Cuando parecieron cansarse de escupir preguntas dañinas, Misao le dio permiso para regresar a su lugar correspondiente. Ella se levantó, realizó una breve reverencia y se aclaró la garganta, estaba nerviosa.

—Ahora que ya han saciado su curiosidad hay algo que debo anunciarles.

Murmullos. Misao ya había pasado por aquello el día en que tuvo que enfrentarse a todos aquellos hombres para presentarse como la Okashira, ya no la intimidaba del mismo modo, lo tenía más que superado.

—Próximamente Shinomori-san y yo contraeremos matrimonio.

Más murmullos, muchas miradas sorprendidas. Aguantó en silencio el exhaustivo escrutinio al que la estaban sometiendo.

—Si alguien se opone a ello, por favor, que alce la mano.

Esperó. No se alzó ninguna. Se sorprendió. Hizo una nueva reverencia, se sentó conteniendo las ganas de echarse a reír como una idiota por aquella gran victoria.

Y entonces le vio, sentado en la última fila, aún quedaba una última cosa que hacer en aquella reunión.

—Hay un último tema que me gustaría tratar antes de que se marchen —pronunció con voz firme y profunda—. A mis oídos ha llegado una información preocupante.

»Alguien ha contratado a sicarios para que exterminen a aquellos de los nuestros que combatieran en el castillo de Edo.

»Llevan tiempo moviéndose entre las sombras, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido la certeza de que son un grupo organizado contratado por uno de los nuestros.

Una mano se alzó en la primera fila, Misao asintió dándole la palabra.

—Disculpadme, Okashira, pero cómo podría uno de los nuestros perpetrar algo así cuando es más que probable que él o ella participase en el asedio.

—Él participó de manera activa, no conozco su motivación, pero trató de atentar contra Shinomori-san y contra mí hace unos días.

Susurros. Hablaban los unos con los otros como si acabase de volverse loca de remate.

—Sabemos que uno de los escuadrones de exterminio que dirige ha atentado en Kawasaki, y otro en Tokyô. Shinomori-san les ha estado siguiendo la pista, por favor, puede explicarles lo que tenemos.

Aoshi volvió a levantarse plantándose frente a todos en un papel que le era más cómodo, el de estratega militar.

—Hace varios años, mientras trabajé para Takeda Kanryû me informaron de un grupo que indagaba sobre los que participamos en el combate del castillo de Edo.

»Destiné a algunos hombres a investigar, pero no sacaron gran cosa en claro y con el paso de los meses perdimos la pista de dicho grupo.

Misao permaneció atenta al rostro de Datte, esperando ver si era tan idiota como para delatarse.

—Pero los rumores continuaron, más discretos y menos precisos. Por supuesto, a pesar de no sacar nada en claro, tres de mis hombres siguieron investigando.

Beshimi, Han'nya y uno de los _shinobi_ en formación que había reclutado Aoshi estando en Tokyô. Misao había podido leer los informes manchados de sangre que Aoshi le había entregado, no se había atrevido a preguntar de quién era la sangre ni en qué momento los había recuperado de la mansión de Takeda Kanryû.

—De todo aquello surgió un nombre.

Misao le vio tensar la mandíbula, esperó sin despegar la mirada de él mientras Aoshi continuaba hablando y explicando lo que habían obtenido, asegurándose de no dar su nombre porque no tenían pruebas aún y aquello podría estallarles en la cara si salía alguien ligado a una vieja lealtad a desmentirlo.

No se delató, aunque Misao había deseado que lo hiciera y les facilitase el trabajo. La reunión acabó tras un relato técnico y militar de Aoshi, pero sin nombre alguno, con el compromiso de los allí presentes de permanecer atentos y a salvo. Misao sabía que, a pesar de haber pedido que no investigasen, muchos de ellos lo harían porque habían sido educados y entrenados para ello.

A media tarde y, tras un buen banquete, los ninjas que se habían reunido en el Aoi-ya habían ido emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a sus hogares. Sólo algunos decidieron hacer noche en la residencia de Kyôto, entre ellos Nanakase y sus _kunoichi_ que permanecían en el patio disfrutando del sol y el buen tiempo.

—Nanakase-san. —Misao fue hasta él con una sonrisa radiante—. Me alegra mucho verle de nuevo.

El hombre le dedicó una reverencia con el puño en el pecho y le sonrió.

—Okashira, es un placer estar en su hogar.

—Por favor, siéntese. Nuestro hogar es el suyo también. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Lo suficientemente bien, Okashira, le agradezco la preocupación.

»Tenía que venir a felicitarles a Aoshi-sama y a vos por su compromiso.

—Se lo agradezco, pero cómo...

—Joven Okashira, cualquiera que los conozca sabría que no podía ser de otra manera y me hace muy feliz saber que ha encontrado a alguien como vos para compartir su vida.

A Misao se le encendieron las mejillas y no pudo evitar reír nerviosa, ella creía que era al revés, que ella era la afortunada porque él la había elegido de entre todas las mujeres hermosas del mundo.

Su lenguaje corporal cambió de repente, entonces Misao le vio mirarlo, sus ojos apagados y hundidos habían recuperado el brillo y su sonrisa mostraba una felicidad sobrecogedora; se preguntó si ella también miraba así a Aoshi con aquella fascinación y enamoramiento tan evidentes.

—Aoshi-sama. —Se puso en pie casi de un salto, Aoshi le aferró por los codos imposibilitándole la labor de arrodillarse ante él—. No has cambiado nada en todos estos años.

—Sí que lo he hecho, Juzo.

—A mí no me lo parece, mírate, ni siquiera permites que te salude como es debido, como si siguieras sin merecerte el aire que respiras.

—No hablemos de eso, siéntate por favor.

—Iré a por un poco de té —musitó Misao, no quería estar en el camino de alguien que necesita poner en orden su vida antes de morir.

—Me hubiese gustado que me visitases en Nerima.

—Lo lamento, no lo creí conveniente.

—Tan cortés como siempre. —Sonrió con añoranza—. Lo creas o no, lo tengo superado.

Aoshi no replicó a aquello, sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—Sienta bien volver a casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, cuando regresé sentí que había sido estúpido marcharse.

—Nos guste o no, este lugar siempre será nuestro hogar.

Aoshi estuvo de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. En su caso, más allá del ambiente familiar del Aoi-ya, estaba Misao, siempre había estado ahí para él, en las buenas y en las malas, sin juzgarle, sin presionarse.

—Es una joven maravillosa.

—No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de Misao.

—No —musitó alzando la vista al cielo, la añoranza brillaba en sus ojos—. Me estoy muriendo.

—Lo sé.

—Necesitaba verte por última vez, Aoshi-sama, decirte algo.

—Te escucho.

Nanakase se rió, por mucho que dijese que había cambiado no lo había hecho, seguía siendo el mismo hombre cortés y directo que odiaba los rodeos.

—Para mí, desde siempre, fuiste mucho más que un camarada o un Okashira. No me arrepiento de nada más que de haberme marchado de tu lado. Haber dejado el Aoi-ya fue un error. Podría haberte ayudado en Tokyô con Takeda y...

—Probablemente habrías muerto como el resto de mi escuadrón y tendría una muerte más sobre mi consciencia.

—No, habría encontrado el modo de traerte de vuelta con tu futura esposa.

—Misao...

—¿Recuerdas tus primeros meses como Okashira?

El ninja asintió despacio, habían sido unos meses horrorosos en los que casi pierde la razón.

—Entonces esa niña ya era tu hogar.

—Misao nunca me ha juzgado.

—Y por eso es la única mujer con la que podrías casarte. Es perfecta para ti.

Aoshi suspiró. Juzo no era el primero en decirle aquello, lo había oído tantas veces que había llegado a cogerle algo de manía a Misao tiempo atrás, y al volver a casa y darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella habían virado en la dirección que tanto le habían apuntado quiso odiarla, pero no pudo. Misao era la única mujer con la que querría compartir la vida.

La mujer de su vida mantenía una distancia prudencial con ellos desde la que sólo podría oír susurros y captar alguna palabra suelta. Quieta y en silencio esperando saber si habían terminado y podía ir con ellos.

—Puedes acercarte, Misao, hemos acabado de hablar.

—Lo siento, es que no quería molestar —musitó avanzando despacio.

—Sois la Okashira...

—Las conversaciones privadas son privadas —interrumpió ella entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

Aoshi se hizo a un lado dejándole hueco para sentarse entre ellos, si había algún mensaje oculto en ello no supo verlo.

—Gracias, Okashira.

Aunque no lo dijese Misao se sentía un poco mal sabiendo que Nanakase debía de sentirse incómodo.

—¿Sabéis quién es el traidor?

—Tenemos sospechas —contestó Aoshi sin dudar exponiendo su confianza para con aquel hombre—, pero nada en firme.

—¿Es el rey de la noche?

Misao parpadeó confusa, ¿aquello era un apodo en serio?

—Sí.

—Lo imaginaba, siempre me ha dado mala espina. Si lo necesitáis podéis contar con mi red de espionaje particular.

—Nos sería de gran ayuda —admitió Misao, por lo poco que sabía de Datte no se tomaba a las mujeres en serio, una red de _kunoichi_ le mantendría con la guardia baja—. Le facilitaré la información de la que disponemos.

—No, dádsela mejor a Kumi-san, si llegan hasta a mí es mejor que no sepa nada.

—Oh, claro.

—Por cierto, he oído lo de Yoshikawa.

Misao se atragantó con el té como si hubiese olvidado cómo se bebe adecuadamente.

—Al final el karma le ha atrapado —declaró Nanakase—. Supongo que fuiste tú, Aoshi-sama.

—Debió de meterse con la persona equivocada esta vez.

Misao fue consciente de que había admitido el asesinato sin decirlo abiertamente y sin exponerla; Aoshi debía de confiar mucho en aquel hombre para eso.

—Brindo por ello, el malnacido no podrá dañar a nadie más y arderá en el infierno.

_º º º_

El día de la boda llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Misao había esperado, tanto que de no haber sido por Okon y Omasu se habría quedado dormida. La habían vestido y peinado con esmero, convirtiéndola en alguien que no se parecía en nada a ella misma, al menos habían tenido la deferencia de ponerle un kimono ligero y cómodo.

—Estás preciosa —musitó Omasu sujetándole el rostro en las manos—, Aoshi-san se sorprenderá al verte.

—Se caerá de culo al suelo de la impresión —añadió Okon entre risas.

—No me siento yo misma.

—Piensa que es un día para aparentar, no tendrás que volver a vestirte así nunca más.

—Aún y así, Okon, no me siento yo.

La más mayor le sonrió con ternura.

—Lo que importa es que tú sabes quién y cómo eres igual que Aoshi. Esto no es diferente al papel que haces en las reuniones como Okashira.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Omasu poniendo unas flores de cerezo ensortijadas en su recogido.

—No, creo que no.

—Tiene que ser difícil —murmuró. Misao veía su rostro triste reflejado en el espejo—. Tener que aparentar en un día que tendría que ser tan especial e importante.

—Okon tiene razón —contestó Misao girándose interrumpiendo la labor de Omasu de decorarle el pelo con flores—, nosotros sabemos quién y cómo somos, al final eso es lo que importa.

—Eres muy valiente.

Misao abrazó a Omasu, ella no se sentía valiente, pero tenía que aparentar más allá de sentimientos, su rol de Okashira estaba por encima de su propia persona, pero Aoshi le esperaba y eso único que importaba. Estaba preparada, todo lo preparada que podía estar para aquello, así que para qué demorarlo más.

—Vale, estoy lista.

Las dos mujeres la acompañaron hasta el patio del Aoi-ya donde la esperaban.

La ceremonia protocolaria era aburrida y un montón de palabrería vacía que no los representaba a ninguno de los dos, Aoshi parecía tan relajado que Misao no pudo evitar envidiarle por su saber estar, ella estaba deseando mandar a todo el mundo de vuelta a casa a patadas. Pero logró aguantar, consiguió decir sus frases sin atascarse ni parecer una cría en mitad de algo que odiaba profundamente.

La gente se hizo a un lado, abriendo un pasillo, arrodillándose a su paso. Se sintió incómoda y perdida, pero siguió los pasos de Aoshi hacia la salida. Él había vivido la boda de sus padres, así que, suponía que sabía qué había que hacer, deseó haber sido más previsora y haberle preguntado.

Las puertas del Aoi-ya se abrieron desde fuera permitiéndoles la salida, no había nadie en la calle más allá de cuatro hombres arrodillados en el centro, dos más arrodillados junto a las puertas y un palanquín rojo con adornos dorados que jamás había visto.

Aoshi le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al pequeño palanquín, Misao se la agarró con fuerza incómoda por todo aquel protocolo que desconocía. Se sentó con cuidado, Aoshi subió y se sentó frente a ella. La portezuela se cerró con un leve quejido.

—Tranquila —le susurró aferrando sus manos.

El palanquín se balanceó, Misao supuso que los cuatro hombres que lo portaban se habían levantado. No sabía adónde los llevaban, ni se había atrevido a preguntar.

Aoshi la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba en por qué te han vestido y arreglado como a una muñeca.

Misao puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que me odian y por eso me torturan así.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo acariciando sus manos—, pero te prefiero como siempre.

Aoshi era tan valiente y tan seguro de sí mismo, a ella le encantaría ser capaz de decirle algo así con la misma facilidad con la que él lo había hecho.

—Aoshi... ¿Qué pasará ahora?

La incertidumbre la tenía con los nervios desquiciados. Aquella parte del protocolo era un misterio absoluto para ella que no había vivido una ceremonia nupcial entre un Okashira y su cónyuge. No sabía si tenía que hacer algo en especial, o demostrar algo. No tenía ni idea de qué se esperaba de ella.

—Nos dejarán en la residencia del Okashira y se alejarán para ocupar sus posiciones como guardaespaldas —explicó con calma—. No hay nada especial que debas hacer, puedes estar tranquila.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Respiró aliviada, había leído sobre costumbres postnupciales de otros países y todo le había parecido horroroso y humillante.

—Y aunque hubiese algún protocolo absurdo, casada o no, eres la Okashira, nadie puede tocarte.

»Tú no eres mi mujer, yo soy tu marido. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Creo que sí.

Los porteadores se detuvieron y el palanquín se sacudió levemente al ser depositado en el suelo. La portezuela se abrió, Aoshi bajó sin gran dificultad a pesar de su imponente altura y le tendió la mano, Misao bajó con agilidad.

La residencia del Okashira se erguía orgullosa frente a ellos, Misao apenas recordaba haber vivido allí con sus padres, casi todos sus recuerdos eran del Aoi-ya. Se sintió rara, como si tuviese que invadirla una añoranza que no llegaba. El siseo de la tela de los hombres la obligaron a girarse para ver qué ocurría, todos tenían la rodilla clavada en el suelo, la cabeza gacha y el puño en el pecho.

Les dio las gracias por mero acto reflejo, siendo consciente de que no debería de haberlo hecho, pero ya era tarde para evitarlo.

Una reverencia breve y su séquito se esfumó entre las sombras para ocupar sus posiciones defensivas.

—¿Estás preparada para entrar?

—Creo que sí.

Aoshi no le soltó la mano mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta, tampoco se la soltó al cruzar el umbral, ni una vez estuvieron en el centro de la sala principal. Apenas logró recordar aquel espacio o la distribución de la residencia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, cuando vuelva a ser yo y no esta… muñeca estaré perfectamente.

La soltó para que pudiera librarse de aquel alter ego que la tenía tan inquieta. Misao dejó sin cuidado alguno las pocas cosas que cargaban e inició la labor de quitarse los adornos del pelo. Maldijo. Tiró del _obi_. Volvió a maldecir.

Aoshi contuvo las ganas de reír mientras Misao tironeaba de las horquillas que le mantenían el pelo recogido, enredándose con las flores. Bufó frustrada barajando la opción de cortarse el pelo con un _kunai_ para librarse de tanto adorno ridículo.

—Ven, deja que te ayude.

Misao, agradecida, fue hasta él y se sentó en su regazo. Los dedos de Aoshi desenredaron las flores con cuidado y retiró las horquillas dejando su larga melena libre, aunque algo enredada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el _obi_?

—Por favor —suplicó. Había tratado de desatarlo, pero el nudo especial que le había hecho Omasu parecía no querer desanudarse jamás.

Aoshi besó su nuca provocándole un agradable escalofrío. Con dedos ágiles se deshizo del elegante nudo dejando el _obi_ colgando flojo con una lazada simple y fácil de quitar.

A Misao le sorprendió el hecho de que no le quitase la ropa o la asaltase.

—¿Quieres darte un baño, Misao?

—Sí, me gustaría.

—Ve, el baño estará listo.

Parpadeó confusa, pero se levantó de su regazo, tomó su _yukata_ y se encaminó al baño.

Lo que había dicho Aoshi era cierto, el baño estaba preparado, suponía que antes de llegar ellos había habido gente allí dejándolo todo a punto.

Se lavó, asegurándose de frotarse bien la cara para eliminar cualquier maldito rastro de maquillaje sobre su piel, quería volver a ser ella, dejar atrás a quien la había reemplazado durante unas horas. Se aclaró. Miró el _ofuro_ humeante tan tentador y no pudo evitar lanzarse como una chiquilla.

El agua estaba caliente, Misao se sumergió en ella librándose, también, de la sensación que le había quedado de aquella mujer que no era ella, eliminando cualquier resto de maquillaje o perfume que pudiera quedar todavía sobre su piel. Había creído que Aoshi se bañaría con ella, pero ni se había acercado a la puerta, no sabía si estaba decepcionada por ello, pero le hacía preguntarse si, al final, aquel matrimonio era por pena. Se palmeó las mejillas, era una idiota ¿a qué venían esas estúpidas dudas?

Salió del agua tras un buen rato en remojo, seguramente Aoshi también querría bañarse, y parecer una anciana arrugada por el agua no causaría una buena impresión en su marido. Se vistió con su cómoda _yukata_ y regresó a la sala principal. Aoshi meditaba en el centro de la estancia, la miró mientras se frotaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Iré a bañarme también —declaró él.

—Oh, sí, claro.

Aoshi dejó un breve beso en sus labios al pasar por su lado.

Estaba extraño, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Se peinó, desenredando su larga cabellera, pensando en que debería cortársela ahora que estaba casada, debería pedírselo a Omasu cuando volvieran al Aoi-ya, porque vivir en aquel sitio no era para ninguno de los dos.

Aoshi se bañó rápido y regresó a su lado, la observó mirarse el pelo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, Aoshi-sa… Aoshi.

Misao se puso en pie y le abrazó por la espalda, con fuerza, acarició sus manos que estaban sorprendentemente frías.

—¿Estás asustada?

—No, estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, no hay prisa.

Misao sonrió contra su espalda, él siempre dándole espacio y tiempo, tan diferente a como la habría tratado cualquier otro hombre.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Aoshi... —pronunció sintiéndose extraña todavía sin emplear el honorífico con él—. ¿Y si no te gusta lo que hay debajo de mi ropa?

—¿Y si me encanta lo que hay debajo de ella?

Ella rió divertida.

—No puedes usar mi pregunta contra mí cambiándole el sentido.

—De acuerdo —siseó con cierto tono de diversión—, ¿por qué no habría de gustarme?

—No tengo precisamente un cuerpo femenino como el de Okon u Omasu.

Aoshi tiró de su brazo hasta lograr situarla frente a él, agarró su rostro entre las manos y le besó los labios.

—El físico no es lo que importa, muchos factores pueden arruinar el físico de una persona.

Aunque el tema de las curvas no le importase seguía estando allí aquella engorrosa diferencia de alturas. Ni siquiera alcanzaba sus labios poniéndose de puntillas.

—¿Por qué te tienes en tan poca consideración?

—Supongo que he oído demasiadas veces que tengo el cuerpo de un chiquillo.

Si Misao se viera tal y como él la veía se daría cuenta de lo preciosa que era.

—No deberías escuchar todo lo que te dicen —dijo, aunque era casi irónico puesto que Misao a menudo ignoraba lo que la gente le decía—, a veces buscan sólo lastimarte, otras hacerte dudar.

—Lo sé, pero también me veo a mí misma y me comparo con las demás y ¡Kami! Es que soy...

—No tienes que compararte con nadie.

—No es fácil.

»Aoshi… a pesar de lo que dices no parece que quieras tocarme —musitó con las mejillas encendidas.

Los labios de Aoshi se curvaron. ¿Eso era una sonrisa? ¿En serio estaba sonriendo?

—No es eso, quiero estar seguro de que estás bien.

Estuvo a punto de replicar y preguntarle por qué se suponía que podía no estarlo y, entonces, se acordó de Yoshikawa y su intento de violación.

—Estoy bien —declaró calmada—, de verdad.

—De acuerdo, te creo.

Aoshi dio un paso al frente, su lenguaje corporal era diferente, el beso con el que la atrapó era diferente, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta el futón que estaba perfectamente estirado en el centro del dormitorio.

—Misao, si te sientes incómoda o no quieres que haga algo dímelo, párame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—No estás obligada a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Lo he entendido, estoy bien.

No estaba demasiado convencido, aunque Yoshikawa no había llegado a hacerle nada, la había aterrorizado, algo así no debía de ser fácil de dejar atrás. Pero obedeció, se detendría si se lo pedía.

Los besos de Aoshi que empezaron siendo tranquilos se profundizaron volviéndose tórridos. Misao jadeó contra sus labios mientras él la tocaba por encima de la _yukata_, la tumbó sobre el futón colocándose sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Se puso tensa, Aoshi la aferró por la nuca sin dejar de besarla, se incorporó arrastrándola con él dejándola sentada en su regazo.

—Lo siento... —siseó agobiada.

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada.

—Es que...

—No pasa nada —repitió con tono relajado, aunque su respiración estaba agitada—. No tiene por qué pasar nada hoy, ni mañana, no tenemos prisa.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Misao, esto no se arregla con coger una barca y hacerse mar adentro.

—Ya lo sé...

—No tiene que ser algo traumático.

—Lo sé, pero si me quedo aquí atascada sin hacer nada no podré dejarlo atrás nunca.

—Aún y así, Misao...

—Vale, entonces sólo bésame, durante toda la noche, hasta que salga el sol.

Tomó sus labios y afirmó las manos en torno a sus caderas con fuerza. El cuerpo de Misao se relajó lo suficiente como para no parecer que estaba a punto de colapsar. Los besos le sabían a poco, pero como le había dicho no tenía por qué pasar nada más aquella noche. Ella se movió, echándose un poco para atrás, sentándose en el centro de sus muslos, asegurándose de no rozar su erección; Aoshi no sabía si la hacía sentir incómoda o si intentaba que él no se lo sintiera. La ayudó a mantener aquella distancia prudencial estirando las piernas en el futón para que no resbalase si él la soltaba.

La mano de Misao buscó una de las suyas, enredó sus dedos con los de él como si aferrase a la barca antes de reunir el valor suficiente para soltarse. Aoshi la dejó hacer, regalándole el control de la situación, porque si estaba tan empeñada era mejor que llevase ella el mando.

Aoshi abandonó su cintura, acarició su espalda sobre la tela de la _yukata_, sin presionarla, ayudándola a relajarse. Besos y caricias inocentes, eso era todo lo que le daría mientras ella no pidiese otra cosa.

Misao le llevó la mano que aferraba hacia su pecho, la aprisionó allí permitiéndole sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Aoshi movió ligeramente los dedos y ella le soltó para aferrarse a su cuello. Continuó tocando su seno por encima de la tela de la _yukat_a. Misao rompió el contacto con sus labios y jadeó contra su cuello, la piel le ardía bajo la tela. Aoshi tiró despacio del _obi_ que mantenía cerrada su _yukata_ y coló la mano para poder tocar su piel caliente y desnuda. Su cadera se movió buscando la suya cuando acarició sus pechos, estaba relajada al fin. Deslizó las manos hacia sus hombros para bajarle la _yukata_, ella sacó los brazos de las mangas de manera automática. La besó en el cuello y acarició su columna con la yema de los dedos deteniéndose en sus lumbares.

—Aoshi —jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole todo su cuello.

Colocó una mano en su nuca y la otra la mantuvo firme en sus riñones, sosteniéndola mientras exploraba la piel que le regalaba generosa.

Misao tironeó de la _yukata_ de Aoshi con timidez.

—Puedes quitármela si quieres, puedes tocarme tanto como quieras —pronunció con la voz ronca dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Obedeció, Aoshi le facilitó la labor acompañando sus movimientos para que la _yukata_ se deslizase con facilidad dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto de cicatrices. Misao las miró, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos. Las recorrió con los dedos con gran reverencia como si fuesen algún tipo de obra de arte. No era la primera vez que las veía, incluso alguna de ellas la había cuidado ella misma, pero era diferente, la situación era otra y la libertad de la que disponía era mayor.

—¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera de verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Deslizó sus manos por ellas de nuevo, sintiendo sus maltratadas costillas bajo los dedos. Se inclinó y besó el inicio de una de ellas sobre su clavícula, Aoshi suspiró cuando sus labios continuaron recorriéndola hasta detenerse en su esternón.

Misao se deshizo de su propia _yukata_ sintiendo que le molestaba y retomó la labor de explorar la piel de Aoshi con libertad, hasta que ya no quedó ropa entre sus pieles. La tomó siguiendo el ritmo que ella marcaba porque habría muchas oportunidades para experimentar, muchas noches en las que jugar y dejarse ir; por el momento estaba bien así, con Misao recuperando la confianza en sí misma y perdiendo el miedo, siendo y sintiéndose libre.

Con la respiración agitada la tumbó en el futón, estirándose a su lado, sin soltarla ni dejar de besarla, a Misao le hizo cierta gracia porque normalmente era ella quien se aferraba y no quería soltarle.

—Misao.

Soltó un sonido a medio articular que murió ahogado en los labios de él y que pretendía ser un "¿qué?"

—Me encanta lo que hay debajo de tu ropa.

Rió.

—Puede que no te deje volver a ponértela nunca.

—No creo que sea adecuado salir a la calle sin ropa.

—Puede que tampoco volvamos a salir de aquí jamás.

—No puedo decir que no me guste esa idea —musitó Misao divertida.

—Decidido entonces.

Al menos durante los siguientes quince días en los que no tenían obligación de moverse de allí, tendrían comida y cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar, había todo un séquito encargándose de ello. Quince días sólo para ellos, sin preocupaciones, sin guerra.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el séptimo capítulo, el próximo ya es el epílogo de este fic que podréis leer el domingo que viene, aunque aún queda el pequeño extra, que, de hecho, podría publicar a parte en Instantáneas, pero como lo escribí a modo de engranaje para esta historia lo subiré después del epílogo.  
Cuando escribía este capítulo quería haber puesto lemon como cierre, pero al final no me salió y, aunque podría haberlo hecho a posteriori, habría sido un poco como hacer trampas. Puede que lo añada para la versión definitiva y descargable que subiré a mi junto con pequeñas ilustraciones.  
Nos leemos la semana que viene._

_º º º_

_**Cortarse el pelo al casarse:**__ una de las costumbres de la época consistía en cortarse el pelo al casarse, las mujeres se dejaban crecer el pelo durante toda su vida y una vez casadas lo cortaba para simbolizar el paso de niña a mujer._

_º º º_

_**Alina:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, le pongo mucho amor a Misao cuando la escribo. Me pasa igual, siempre la encuentro infantilizada y vulnerable, cuando Watsuki saca a relucir su lado maduro de vez en cuando y, sobre todo, su fortaleza. Porque Misao es increíblemente fuerte, se echa a la espalda el Oniwaban-shû, se carga una responsabilidad enorme queriendo redimir el clan y dar caza al amor de su vida, estando dispuesta a matarlo ella misma, se mantiene en pie a pesar de que Okina casi muere frente a sus ojos a causa de Aoshi… No sé si mi Misao es un poco feminista, intento seguir la línea de la del manga, pero supongo que algo de actualidad se me cuela por más que intente mantenerme afín al canon y al tiempo histórico.  
¡Un abrazo desde Barcelona!_


	9. Epílogo

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**Epílogo**

El niño se acomodó entre los brazos de su madre. Aoshi los observó con orgullo.

Si pudiese hablar con el Aoshi que había dejado el Aoi-ya abandonando a Misao para servir a Takeda Kanryû, a aquel hombre aplastado por la presión de un título que nunca había sentido suyo, le diría que llegaría un día en el que en casa tendría todo lo que siempre había necesitado y anhelado; que el tiempo pasa y las heridas se curan por más profundas que sean, aunque quede cicatriz; que perdonarse a sí mismo era el primer paso; que, definitivamente, merecía el aire que respiraba. Aunque se habría escandalizado ante la idea de formar una familia con Misao.

—¿Estás preparada?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aoshi caminó a su lado hasta el _shoji_ que permanecía cerrado, Okon arrodillada esperó a que alguno de los dos diese muestras de querer entrar.

—Todo irá bien —le susurró a la joven Okashira.

Misao le sonrió y asintió, lo sabía, no estaba nerviosa, tener a Aoshi a su lado la ayudaba a sentirse tranquila y segura. Okon abrió y ambos ninja entraron, Misao delante, Aoshi justo después.

El breve cuchicheo que se levantó no la hizo dudar, avanzó hasta situarse al frente de sus _shinobi_ a quienes dedicó una solemne reverencia.

Aoshi sostuvo a su hijo entre los brazos mientras Misao tomaba asiento, Itsuka Goro le miró con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de desagrado, aquel gesto quedaba fuera del estricto protocolo del Oniwaban-shû, sin embargo fue al único al que pareció molestarle. Aoshi se sentó a la izquierda de Misao cargando aún al niño.

—Bienvenidos al Aoi-ya —pronunció la Okashira, el pequeño abrió los ojos un instante ante la voz de su madre—, gracias por venir.

»Me complace contar con su presencia en un día tan importante como el de hoy.

Misao había crecido en muchos sentidos, también como Okashira, había aprendido a hablar y captar la atención sin tener que renunciar a sus propias palabras. Había aprendido a hacer malabares entre su rol como Okashira, el de trabajadora del Aoi-ya y, ahora también el de madre, dejando patente que lo que le había dicho a Himura en la guarida de Shishio Makoto era más que cierto. Misao era una buena Okahira, era excelente y la admiraba por ello.

La reunión fue breve, pero intensa, con la presentación en sociedad del heredero oficial del Oniwaban-shû y el pase de información sobre los escuadrones de exterminio. Misao había aprendido a moverse bien en aquel ambiente, así como a delegarle la parte táctica a él. Y a él no le importaba haber quedado relegado a un papel residual que, normalmente, habría ocupado una mujer.

— —

Aoshi había dejado el Aoi-ya nada más recibir el correo de la mañana, a Misao le había sorprendido, pero no dijo nada ni le siguió como habría hecho tiempo atrás. Aoshi seguía siendo un hombre introvertido, sin embargo, tarde o temprano le acababa explicando qué le ocurría y eso la tranquilizaba, sobre todo porque sabía que confiaba en ella de verdad.

Cuando el ninja regresó al Aoi-ya la tarde ya estaba cayendo y Misao se estaba preparando para volver a casa. Lo observó sentarse en el porche bajo los últimos rayos de sol, rehuyendo de las sombras.

—Aoshi, ¿estás bien?

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Se sentó temerosa. ¿Y si se arrepentía? ¿Y si quería marcharse? Aoshi la atrapó en un abrazo protector leyendo el pánico que empezaba a aturdirla.

Un beso en la sien, otro en la mejilla y uno más en los labios.

—He recibido una carta de Nerima esta mañana.

—Oh, no.

—La salud de Juzo ha empeorado, se disculpa por no haber podido venir a verte.

—¿Por eso estás triste?

—No estoy triste.

No lo estaba, había perdido a muchos camaradas por el camino, algunos habían dolido más que otros, pero se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verle más después del anuncio de su matrimonio.

—Eso no es lo único que dice la carta. —Ella le miró atenta esperando más malas noticias—. Ha dado con más información sobre los escuadrones de exterminio de Datte gracias a los datos de los Arashi.

—¿Están en Kyôto?

—Sí.

—Aoshi... estaremos bien, el Aoi-ya es un lugar seguro.

—No existe un lugar seguro.

—Ni se te ocurra —soltó con tono severo, tirándole suavemente de la oreja como si fuera un niño descubierto a media trastada—. No es culpa tuya, irte no va a solucionar nada, huir no sirve de nada. Aoshi, déjame ayudarte, no me dejes a un lado como haces siempre.

»Siempre te quejas de que Okina me sobreprotege, pero tú haces exactamente lo mismo.

—Eres muy terca.

—Y sabes que tengo razón.

Suspiró. Él sólo quería retirarse y tener una vida apacible junto a su pequeña familia, maldecía a su mal karma.

—No combatirás, Misao.

—No lo haré, sería imprudente hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó inquieto, porque ya no podía tener más mal karma.

—Sí, estamos bien —musitó acomodándose en su regazo.

—¿Estamos?

—Tengo que decirte algo... estoy embazada de nuevo.

Aoshi la atrapó en un silencioso abrazo agradecido por tenerla, Misao se sintió reconfortada y tranquila.

—Me daba miedo decírtelo —confesó arrebujándose entre sus brazos—, pensaba que a lo mejor no era un buen momento o que podrías no querer más hijos y...

—Le das demasiadas vueltas las cosas.

La besó en los labios con calma.

—Os recuerdo que tenéis una casa en la que haceros arrumacos.

Misao rió levantándose del regazo de Aoshi, dibujó una sonrisa alegre y abrazó a Okina con fuerza.

—Jiya, tenemos algo que decirte.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó con cierto temor porque Aoshi no solía darle muestras de afecto si había alguien cerca que pudiera verlos.

—No.

—No es nada malo —pronunció la muchacha añadiendo algo a la seca negativa de Aoshi—. Vas a ser abuelo otra vez.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Que qué me parece? —bramó el viejo ninja atrapándola entre sus brazos— ¡Que tenemos que celebrarlo! ¿Qué me dices, Aoshi? ¿Organizamos una fiesta?

—No cuentes conmigo para eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, tampoco es que hubiera esperado que aceptase, Aoshi moriría siendo incapaz de relajarse más de diez minutos seguidos.

—No sé cómo le soportas, cielo.

Misao rió, aunque entendía a Aoshi, más allá de ser poco dado a fiestas y reuniones extraoficiales, el acoso de un escuadrón de exterminio le tenía en vilo, incluso ella estaba intranquila, pero no debería permitir que aquello marcase su día a día.

—Una comida en el Shirobeko creo que estará bien para todos.

—Darle dinero a la competencia —farfulló Okina meneando la cabeza—, es una forma tonta de gastar nuestras ganancias.

—Me parece bien comer en el Shirobeko —declaró Aoshi sorprendiendo al anciano–, así nadie tendrá que trabajar.

—Una Okashira cabeza hueca y un administrador derrochador, menudo futuro nos espera.

Ninguno de los dos se ofendió por las palabras de Okina. Pasar unas horas fuera del Aoi-ya les ayudaría a aclarar sus mentes antes de enfrentarse a lo que se les venía encima y que, los demás, aún desconocían.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Os dejo el último capítulo. Cuando comencé con el NaNoWriMo no pensé que lo conseguiría, pero lo logré, estoy orgullosa del resultado, aunque soy consciente de que hay detalles por pulir y cosas que se pueden mejorar. Si me habéis leído hasta aquí, gracias; si me habéis dejado un review, gracias; si sólo le habéis dado a favorito, gracias.  
Como podréis imaginar con este final habrá una segunda parte, aún no tiene fecha de publicación, pero he empezado a trabajar en ello y preveo que para septiembre debería de estar listo; al igual que este fic lo empezaré a publicar cuando esté completo y su actualización será semanal.  
No os vayáis todavía, queda un extra que escribí pensando que no llegaría al mínimo de palabras del reto, que son 50.000, pero al final lo sobrepasé aún sin el extra.  
El recuento de palabras es el siguiente: prólogo 1259: capítulo 1 5209; capítulo 2 2664; capítulo 3 8047; capítulo 4 8032; capítulo 5 7977; capítulo 6 7978; capítulo 7 8197; epílogo 1191; total 50554 + el extra.  
Nos leemos la semana que viene._


	10. Extra

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**EXTRA**

El día de su decimosexto cumpleaños le pilló casi por sorpresa, llevaba los últimos seis meses encerrado en un despacho lleno de papeles. Casi sentía que se había fundido con aquel lugar formando una sola entidad. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ser Okashira pasaba por revisar tantísimos papeles habría dicho que no sin dudarlo un sólo instante.

La primera en aparecer para desearle un buen día había sido Misao que le había regalado uno de aquellos dibujos indescifrables que, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, le resultaban adorables. Después como un goteo incesante lo habían ido haciendo los demás, Aoshi, los había despachado con prisa, pero manteniendo el tono cortés. Un cumpleaños sólo era un día más, y no debía influir en su trabajo.

Unos nudillos contra el papel del _shoji_ le hicieron alzar el rostro de los documentos que leía, Okina asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí trabajando.

—Estoy muy ocupado, ¿qué quieres?

—Esa no es manera de hablar para alguien tan joven.

—Soy el Okashira —soltó con una leve nota de rencor en la voz. Si era Okashira era a causa de aquel hombre que se mesaba la barba con gesto divertido—. Por si no lo sabes eso implica un sinfín de responsabilidades que no puedo abandonar por nimiedades.

—Paparruchas. Además hay una hermosa joven que desea verte.

El ceño de Aoshi se frunció, tal vez fuera por el cansancio o por el peso de todo lo que debía cargar sobre los hombros, pero estaba permitiendo que su rostro reflejase sus emociones.

—No tengo tiempo para reuniones sociales.

—Creo que sería conveniente que aceptases verla, es muy hermosa.

No pareció conforme con ello, pero se levantó. Ceño fruncido, cuerpo en tensión, mirada severa. Okina desearía que se relajase un poco, si seguía por aquel camino la presión acabaría por aplastarlo y no querría eso para él.

—Acabemos con ello cuando antes —casi bufó el Okashira.

—No quiero parecer grosero, pero pareces un vagabundo con esa _yukata_ vieja, deberías vestirte de forma adecuada.

Bufó. Okina se sorprendió tanto que dio un paso atrás, como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

—Nenji, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo con estupideces.

—Aoshi, uno de tus deberes como Okashira es cultivar las relaciones personales.

Relaciones personales, cómo si él las hubiese deseado alguna vez. No le gustaba la gente, no le gustaba relacionarse con la gente.

—Cámbiate, la entretendré hasta entonces.

Lo hizo, con desgana, deshaciéndose de la cómoda _yukata_ para enfundarse en su _shinobi_. Deseó poder despachar aquel asunto rápido y regresar al odioso papeleo. Han'nya le acompañó hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

—¿Dónde está Misao? —le preguntó al ninja enmascarado, si estaba por allí lo mismo podía llevarla con él para amenizar el ambiente.

—Creo que Okina la ha llevado a casa de Oshige.

Se tragó la maldición que estaba a punto de soltar y descorrió el _shoji_. En el interior había cuatro personas, Okina, dos mujeres y un hombre, los tres desconocidos se doblaron en una profunda reverencia, a Aoshi el molestaba que la gente hiciera aquello, que se humillasen hasta aquel punto frente a él que no era más que un _shinobi_ en un rol que le venía grande. Entró, Han'nya cerró la puerta desde fuera, Aoshi tomó asiento en silencio, con rostro inexpresivo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con tono plano y distante.

—Okashira, gracias por recibirnos —dijo el hombre realizando otra reverencia.

—¿Qué asunto les trae al Aoi-ya?

Okina a su lado se aclaró la garganta, intentando que captase que se estaba comportando como un idiota y necesitaba refinar su trato, el Okashira le miró de reojo y meneó la cabeza con sutileza.

—Queríamos presentarle a nuestra hija, está en edad casadera, ha cumplido los catorce hace unas semanas.

¿Qué esperaban que hiciera él? ¿Que le diese una palmadita en la espalda? ¿Que la felicitase? No podía importarle menos si tenía o no edad para casarse, como tampoco le importaba si tenía catorce o cuarenta años.

—Ajá —soltó sin saber qué esperaban exactamente de él.

—Bu-bueno Okashira, nuestra hija es una gran cocinera y tiene mano con los niños, además está muy sana y sus caderas son anchas no tendrá problemas para dar a luz.

—¿No os parece encantadora, Okashira? —musitó Okina intentando que aquel idiota entendiese que se la estaban presentando como candidata para un matrimonio—. Y es preciosa.

—Tal vez podríamos encontrarle sitio en algún escuadrón de _kunoichi_.

No supo por qué, pero todos le miraron como si pudieran dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. En el Aoi-ya no necesitaban a nadie más, así que no le haría hueco a una desconocida cuyas habilidades le estaban vendiendo como si fuese un animal de granja.

—Ruego me disculpen, tengo mucho por hacer, ha sido un placer conocerlos —soltó deseando salir de allí de inmediato.

—Claro, disculpe que le hayamos molestado estando tan ocupado, Okashira, deberíamos de haber anunciado nuestra visita con antelación.

Aoshi estuvo de acuerdo, tendrían que haberle avisado antes de plantarse allí, se las habría ingeniado para colocarla en algún sitio en el que pudiera encajar. Les hizo una breve reverencia y salió con pasado calmado.

«Idiota» pensó, no había entendido nada.

—Ruego le disculpen, el Okashira tiene un grave asunto entre manos en estos momentos y está un poco distraído.

—Lo entendemos, gracias por su tiempo, Nenji-san.

Pero aquella humillación haría que no volvieran a intentarlo más.

Okina sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no llevaba a ningún lado, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que asumir su papel para perpetuar la continuidad del Oniwaban-shû. Aoshi aún era joven tenía tiempo para casarse, además necesitaría elaborar un buen plan para exponérselo sin que le hiciese trocitos con sus _kodachi_.

_º º º_

Aoshi, cansado de papeleo y con la cabeza aún en aquella reunión absurda, se dirigió al restaurante. Comer algo y un poco de té le iría bien, al menos así podría despejarse unos minutos antes de regresar a su inferno personal. Vio a Misao en la mesa del rincón, tras el falso tabique, se sentó suspirando frente a ella que devoraba unos _dango_ con ansias. La miró sintiéndose cómodo, Misao nunca le juzgaba ni esperaba grandes cosas de él, se limitaba a quererle y aceptarle tal y como era.

La niña le tendió una brocheta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él la tomó con naturalidad asegurándose de rozar sus deditos rompiendo el rígido protocolo que parecía querer aplastarlo.

—Aoshi-sama ¿está triste?

—Te he dicho mil veces que me llames sólo por mi nombre, Misao.

—Pero, Aoshi-sama, eso no está bien.

Aoshi maldecía a su predecesor, el abuelo de Misao, por haberle inculcado la rigidez del protocolo y hacerla distanciarse de él con aquel honorífico. Aunque Misao había conservado su punto rebelde añadiendo el honorífico a su nombre en vez de a su apellido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

La niña puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jiya me ha dicho que me quede aquí callada y que no le moleste —soltó con tono exasperado—. Que tenía una cita muy importante.

—Reunión —corrigió Aoshi, aunque tampoco había sido "importante" sólo un montón de palabrería y estupidez.

—No, cita —repitió ella—. Jiya ha dicho que era una cita. Una de esas de gente mayor.

—¿Qué es una cita de gente mayor? —le preguntó Aoshi, la niña se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

—No lo sé, se lo he preguntado a Jiya y me ha dicho que no lo entendería porque soy una niña. Se lo preguntaré a Shiki, Aoshi-sama, seguro que él lo sabe, no se preocupe.

—No, déjalo.

Le preocupaba lo que Shikijô pudiera soltarle tanto como le preocupaba el tipo de canciones que le enseñaba.

—Misao, hazme un favor.

—Claro, ¿qué necesita?

—No cambies nunca.

La niña le sonrió y asintió, aún sabiendo que era imposible no cambiar. Ella estaría allí siempre para Aoshi.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
**__¡Hola! Con este pequeño extra doy por concluida mi entrada del NaNoWriMo 2019. Fue duro, incluso pensé en rendirme, pero me alegro de no haber tirado la toalla y haberlo sacado adelante.  
En un punto Misao le pregunta a Aoshi si a él le habían pedido que se casase, he aquí la realidad, aunque él no lo sepa Okina trató de casarle. Sobre la edad de la chica, sólo recordar de nuevo, que esto está ambientado a finales del siglo XIX y las mujeres se casaban siendo aún unas niñas, por desgracia.  
Este fanfic tendrá continuación, estoy trabajando en ella y espero tenerla lista para septiembre, aunque eso siempre dependerá de mi trabajo y estudios, pero soy optimista con la fecha porque he logrado avanzar bastante. Espero que me apoyéis también cuando la publique.  
Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, especialmente a Alina, Persefomina, Glenda, Harumigirl, Serena Tsukino Chiba y Blue-Azul-Acero de FFnet, también a Keyylhan y VilmaJarquin de Wattpad por vuestros reviews. Por supuesto, también gracias a los que han dado un me gusta a cada capítulo, añadido la historia a favoritos o listas de lectura. También a ti, lector fantasma que, aunque no has interactuado conmigo, tus lecturas han quedado reflejadas en los _traffic stats_._


End file.
